Code Lyoko: Josh and Miley
by Josh Xana
Summary: First 15 chapters are not very good. (Token from an rp.) The rest are very good created by me completely. Over 970 views and counting!
1. Chapter 1- New People

I don't own Code Lyoko! Or any OC used other then Josh.  
All OC's used are from forum/Code-Lyoko-RP-come-on/143511/ with permission. This story will be a slightly edited version of the Reset RP there in a mix of third person view and Josh's POV. This story is based around Josh.  
Kylie is owned by PikachuNerdGirl Axel is owned by

Chapter One- New People. -Third Person-

Josh was sitting in a older area of the factory that he used as his home. He was working on a new program to help fight xana but he heard the elevator start and went to see what was going on. When he got there there were two people getting off the elevator. One was a girl about 13 that had shoulder length dirty blonde hair and blue eyes. She was 5 feet 2 inches tall. The other was a boy about 16 that short bright red hair and green eyes. He was about 5 feet tall. "Who are you and why are you here?" Josh asked. The girl responded "I am Kylie. And I am looking for answers.". The boy said "I am Axel and what she said." "Okay well I not sure I can help you find your answers but my names Josh." Josh said. "The answers I am looking for are. What is this place and answers about my past." Kylie said. Josh responded by saying "Well I don't think I know anything about your past but after a quick call to the gang I can tell you about this place. Follow me first." Josh walked into the elevator. They followed him. Josh hit the up button in the elevator which made the elevator begin its decent. "What do you mean gang? Is this some sort of cult?" Axel asked. "No. I just call !y friends the gang." Josh said. After the gang arrived the supercomputer came up that a tower was activated. Jer got there and told Axel and Kylie everything. Then told the gang and Josh to got down to the scanners but he instructs josh to bring Kylie down with him as Axel left to go back to his dorm. When he got to his dorm a black mist began to attack him. Soon later they landed on lyoko. Josh looked like William but green instead of black. Kylie had a purple suit her hair is and electric yellow and she has red dots on her cheeks. "Careful don't fall off or else you will be virtualized forever." Josh said. "Its in the ice sector." Kylie said not knowing how she know. "How do you know that I am basically part of lyoko and I don't." Josh said. "I don't know. But I think it has to do with xana and my past." Kylie said. Dashed towards the tower with the Gang following him. Three block appeared around the tower walking towards them. " Really monsters already." Josh said. The blocks shot at them. Aiming primarily at Kylie and Josh. Josh took a hit before killing the block. Kylie took out another with a thunder bolt. Odd killed the last block saying "Let's continue, c'mon, sweet cheeks!" To Kylie. "Don't call me that." She said. There were 2 more tarantulas guarding the tower. Josh took another hit to the chest falling backwards. Kylie was about to attack when a black dome formed around her. Josh ran towards the dome to try and destroy it. Inside xana began to talk Kylie. When xana appeared Kylie asked "who are you." He answered " The keys to your past." "My past...? X.A.N.A? I want you to tell me my past, now," she demanded. X.A.N.A smirked, chuckling, he brought out his sword. Kylie eyed the sword, backing up, "W-What's that for?" She said. X.A.N.A chuckled, "Well, you din't thin you'd get your past so easily, did you?" Mean while this was happening all the monsters were destroyed and Aelita was walking to the tower. "I'll give you one last look at something before I say goodbye", X.A.N.A said, showing her a screen with Axel and the mist which was the attack. Her eyes widened in concern, "No! Axel, fight it!" X.A.N.A smirked, "Goodbye," he said, stabbing her in the stomach, causing her to fall out of the scanner. Aelita deactivated the tower and jer did not activate a return because nothing had changed that needed to be reverted.

_-  
End of chapter 1 leave reviews and I might actually try and tweak them into the story.


	2. Chapter 2-Answers and a New student

All OC's used are from forum/Code-Lyoko-RP-come-on/143511/ with permission. This story will be a slightly edited version of the Reset RP there in a mix of third person view and Josh's POV. This story is based around Josh.  
Kylie is owned by PikachuNerdGirl Axel is owned by I don't own code lyoko.

-Chapter 2- Answers and a new student at Kadic.-Josh POV.  
Just before I finished creating a past for me in the cities system I texted jer. ' I am using the supercomputer for a few minutes to inject the information I made for me in to the city's data base so I can go to school. '. I went down to the lab and did so before beginning to walk to Kadic to enroll. I entered the school's office and told them my information and I was soon enrolled and I had classes with the gang and also with Kylie. I began walking back to the factory. When I got there Axel and Kylie were there with Jer. I heard Axel say "Virtual world, where you can go in and out, huh...?" when he was half way done with his cheetos. "Axel if yoy waant to hear something even crazier I am not actually human." I said. "Not human? You can't be serious." Axel said, a smirk of disbelief on his face. "I am serious. I am actually a program running on the super computer. I was a creation xana was making that after a faulty return to the past got fused with data from the rest of the gang." I said explaining. Axel nodded at my description. He raised a hand out of the dark corner to greet Kylie, becoming more shy. Kylie waved at Axel, giving a smile. She plopped down in a corner. "Hay Kylie" I said waving to her. She looked at me and waved back saying "Hay." I began to sweat a little before getting a sharp pain in my head. The same seem to be happening to Kylie. "Jer can you check and see what's happing to lyoko." I asked in pain. Jeremy checked, "Whoa, trees are getting burned down, along with some craters being made." "Who is destroying my home!" I exclaimed in pain. "Don't know." Jer said "But it seems to be being fixed." I felt the pain disappear. The expression on Kylie's face went back to normal as the pain passed for her. "Jer I think Kylie might be tied to the supercomputer." I said for knowing what affects lyoko affects everyone tied to it. Kylie panted a bit, still hot. Jeremy looked at me ,"Think so...? But...how?" He said. "I don't know there was no trace of her when I was created that I could know of but xana has ways of hiding stuff." I say to jer in response. Jeremy nodded, "Well...how could we prove your theory?" I say "I am linked to Lyoko you damage it I get effected the same seems to be happening to Kylie." Jeremy nodded, "But how can we know for sure?" I respond "Unless we can asked xana him self we won't know. And xana does not talk much." Jeremy nodded, "Yea...we need to get it out of him...if only we could," he mumbled. "I could try and get him to talk on lyoko but it would be risky considering he knows my code and could try something." I say wanting answers about Kylie Jeremy nodded, "That's true...Hmm...I don't suppose there's a way we could trick him into giving us the information?" "We could give him a fake Kylie considering he's after her in exchange for information." I said thinking. Jeremy nodded, "Yes, very good idea, Josh. We could use the same cloning system we used for William! Well, I'll get to work on the clone, you might wanna tell Kylie and maybe Axel the plan," he said, typing away. I walked over to Kylie and Axel who have been talking to each other this whole time. "Okay me and jer have a plan to get Kylie some answers we are make a clone of Kylie and trading it with xana for so information." I say. He nodded. "Well, first she has to consent to making a clone of her." Axel pointed out. "Well...as long as I get answers," she agreed. I walked back to jer and told him that Kylie was okay with him making a clone of her. Jeremy nodded, "Well, I'm almost done with the clone...just have to make tweaks to the personality...How would you describe her personality?" "All I know is that she is shy and likes Axel." I say. Jeremy nodded, adding it, "Well, she should have knowledge of who we are," he said, typing madly. "Yeah that would make sense." I say. Jeremy nodded, adding it, "Well, it should work. Would you like to greet the clone, Josh?" "Sure" I say thinking 'Maybe I could get in a relationship with this clone later so I am not the only full program freak in the group.' Jeremy created the clone, it fell out of the scanner, "W-Wha?" I headed down and helped the clone up. "Hello." I said to it. "Hi Josh" it said back. I. Took the clone into the elevator up to the lab. "Jer here she is." I say showing jer. Jeremy looked the clone over, "Good, she turned out perfect." The clone looked confused. "So now what jer." I asked wanting to know the next step in the plan. Jeremy looked at me, "WeIl, we put her in Lyoko, you go with her. And demand the information." "Seem straight forward." I say. Jeremy nodded, "Let's send her in." "Answers?" The clone said. "Jer you might want to tell her what we are doing." I say. Jeremy nodded, explainning. After he was done, the clone looked at me, "Is it true? You're giving me to X.A.N.A?" "Yeah but its to help a friend." I say. The clone frowned, "I thought we were friends..." she choked out, tears forming. "We are friends but we need to help a friend." I say. "Let's go." I say heading to the elevator. I head down with her and jer sends us in. I fall to the found as she took off running. "Crap jer she's running." "Well catch her." He said. I ran after her and grabbed her before calling out "Master?" To get xana's attention. X.A.N.A appeared in front of me, seeing the clone thinkng it was Kylie, "Yes?" "Hi we would like some answers." I say. The clone just looked at X.A.N.A, unmoving. X.A.N.A chuckled, "No," he said, looking at the Kylie-look alike. For all he knew, that was Kylie. "Why not." I ask. X.A.N.A dragged his eyes to me, "Is that some kind of joke? If so, I am not amused. I want the girl," he gestured to the clone. The clone shivered, looking at me. "Okay but first we want some answers about her." I say. X.A.N.A looked at 'Kylie', "Deal," he said, going towards her. The clone looked at me, terrified, "P-Please!" I just whispered "Sorry." To the clone. X.A.N.A grabbed the clone's arm, "I'll take her from here," he stated, as the clone froze from his touch. Black started to spread from X.A.N.A's hand, crawling up the clone's arm, "Well, the first thing you should know is, Kylie's isn't normal...At all." "I kind of figured that." I say. The blackness invaved the clone's body, taking her over, she collasped, changing. X.A.N.A looked at me, "I see, well, also she is a program, but there is more," he grinned. "Explain." I demand forming my sword. The clone's eyes oppened, showing the Eye of X.A.N.A, her suit was now dark, with the Eye of X.A.N.A on her chest. She got up with robotic movements. X.A.N.A grinned wider, "She's my niece." "Say what now." I say in shock before slicing xana once. "Josh what's happening." Jer asked. "I got some answers and xana took over the clone. Bring me in." I say. I went up to the control room and told Kylie " you might want to sit down for this. You basicly a program and your xana's niece." "What!" Kylie said in did belief. "Josh I can't destroy the clone." Jer said . Kylie nodded, "Wait...he took over my clone? That's not good, I don't even know what I'm capable of..." Jeremy nodded. "When xana figures out its a clone he will be so mad." I say.

\- -End of Ch 2.-  
Leave review I might be able to add them in if they fit.


	3. Chapter 3-Rescuing Miley

All OC's used are from forum/Code-Lyoko-RP-come-on/143511/ with permission. This story will be a slightly edited version of the Reset RP there in a mix of third person view and Josh's POV. This story is based around Josh.  
Kylie is owned by PikachuNerdGirl Miley is owned by PikachuNerdGirl Axel is owned by I don't own code lyoko.  
Chapter 3 - Rescuing Miley. - Third person.  
Josh got his stuff from the factory heading to Jer's room which was also his room now that he was enrolled. As Josh walked he was looking down at the ground a bit depressed. He knocked on Jer's door before opening it and setting his stuff down. "I got an Email at your my new roommate." Jer said. "Yeah now we can both keep a eye on xana." Josh said. "Yeah." Jer said in reply. "I feel bad for trading the clone with xana for answers. She really saw us as her friends." Josh said. Jeremy nodded, "Yeah...I hope we can get her back somehow..." "So do I." Josh said. Jeremy nodded, "It was a hard decision on all of us." "I know." Josh said looking sad. Jeremy nodded, "Sorry, Josh...I know it was hard." "Yeah." Josh said trying to keep a straight face planing on sneak to the factory to try and at least talk to the clone. "Well, I have some homework to do," Jer said, getting out Chemistry homework. "Okay I all be back in a bit." Josh said walking out the door closing it behind him. Josh walked towards the factory "I want to at least talk to her." Josh mumbled as he walked. The clone, well, to xana she was known as Kylie. His niece, was sitting in the Forest Sector. When josh got to the factory he went down to the control room and put the head set on and said "hello?" The clone heard Josh's voice, anger flaring in her, "Go away," she growled. "Why?" Josh asked nicely. "You know why, Josh," the clone growled. "Okay." Josh said logging off feeling more depressed. Josh walked back to the school and to his dorm and slowly opened the door and entered. Jeremy finished his homework, "So, anything new?" "The clone yelled at me." Josh said. Jeremy looked at him, "She yelled at you? Are you trying to talk to her." " yeah." Josh said blushing a little. Jeremy nodded, "Well...I could try to contact her from here," he said, getting on his computer. "No thanks she will just yell at me again." Josh said. "Then I'll talk to her," he said, starting up the program. "Okay I guess." Josh said "Also by the way we should give her a name other then calling her the clone right?" "Yeah how about Miley?" Jer asked. "I guess at is okay it even rhymes with Kylie." Josh said. "I am not sure I want xana to know she is a clone he might destroy her." Jeremy nodded, "For now, we'll call her Kylie." He turned on the mic, "Hello?" The clone heard him, "Jeremy?" "Yeah, it's me, Kylie. Listen, I know you're mad-" he was cut off by her. "MAD?! I'M NOT MAD, I'M FURIOUS!" she screeched. Jeremy lifted an eyebrow, looking at Josh. "Told you she was mad." Josh said. Jeremy nodded, "Kylie, you're not thinking correctly. If you were, you'd forgive us, you're infected with a virus. All rational thinking will be lost," he explained. "I am thinking rationally, I just have an intense rage for you and everybody else." she said. Jeremy nodded, "That is the work of xana, he's messing with your head." "I am sorry Miley." Josh said into the mic softly. 'Kylie' heard Josh, sitting down, "Miley? I...kinda like it," she said. "I am really sorry." Josh said again wanting her to stop being mad. Miley tried her hardest, trying to think rationally. But all she could see was rage, "Just...don't do anything stupid, Josh...," she warned. "Okay." Josh said a bit happier. Miley sighed, "Good...I'm trying my hardest not to lash out at you, sorry about earlier. It's kinda hard to think when all you see is rage," Miley explained, concealing her rage for a bit. "Its okay." Josh said in response. Miley nodded, the rage taking control, "Go away," she growled. "Jer cut the connection please." Josh said. Jer disconnected. Josh later down on the floor and covered himself with a blanket as there was only one bed in Jer's room right now. (Time skip to next day!) Josh woke up and left the room heading to the factory it was Saturday. He went to the factory to be close to his room as possible with out being virtualized. Xana appeared in front of Miley. Miley looked at him, "Uncle...we need to get Josh..." Xana smirked, "Lead him here, then I'll turn him, my niece." Miley nodded." Josh? Josh?" Miley's voice came from the computer. "Yes?" Josh asked a little spooked at first. "I need you to come to Lyoko," Miley spoke. "Okay." Josh said oddly happy as he started up the automatic scan and went down to the scanners. "Perfect..." Miley grinned, looking at xana. A few seconds later josh landed a bit from Miley. "Hello." Josh said. Miley smiled, "Hello," she said, xana coming up from behind him. Josh ran over to Miley. "Is it safe to talk to you right now." He asked. "Why, of course," Miley said, as xana slowly worked his way over to them. "So Miley what do you want to talk about?" Josh asked. Xana stopped when he heard him say 'Miley'. "Miley?" he said, checking her codes, "You're a clone!" he said, shocking her. Her eyes widened, and she fell in pain. Xana grabbed Josh, "You are mine now," he said, as black crawled onto Josh's skin. "No I am not." Josh yelled trying to form his sword. Xana grinned, "Yes, you are," he said, as the black crawled to his neck. Miley screamed in pain, thrashing out. As Josh's sword formed he tried to stab himself. Xana saw what Josh was doing, "Don't fight it." Miley passed out from the pain. "I will not stop." Josh said missing himself a grazing xana's side. Xana let out a gargle of pain, letting go of Josh, "Well, I'll deal with you later, I have more conflicts right now," he said, looking at Miley. "Leave her alone." Josh yelled . Xana growled, grabbing Miley's arm and disappearing with her. Xana dropped her in a hidden location. Josh yelled in pain from the darkness over his body. Xana appeared in front of Josh, "Would you like me to finish?" he grinned, placing a hand on his shoulder. "No." Josh cried out in pain falling down. "I hear a yes?" he said, black spreading from Josh's shoulder. "I will only stop fighting it if you don't hurt Miley." Josh said still fighting it. "She will be destroyed," xana said. "No!" Josh said now doing something really risky tapping xana's powers to activate some tower to give himself more power. Xana's eyes widened, "What did you just do?!" he screamed, feeling his power deplete. "I am activating towers by using your energy." Josh said standing up the blackness pealing off a bit. And getting out his sword. Xana glared at Josh, "You little brat," he said, Bloks surrounding them, "You'll never get the clone back." "I won't let you!" Josh said slicing the bloks walking towards xana. Xana deactivated the tower, "You'll never have the disgusted being back, she will never see you again," he growled. Jeremy saw the computer beeping, and went to his desk. "Why would you destroy her?" Josh asked before starting to run towards the nearest tower. "So I can find the REAL Kylie," Xana said, as Miley appeared, floating above the Digital Sea, "Any last words?" "Why have one when you can have two?" Josh said trying to by some time as he gotting near a tower. "Why would you give me that power?" Xana asked, sending Bloks after him. "Because I like Miley." Josh said sliding in to the tower. Hoping to devirtualize miley be for she falls. Xana's eye twitched, as he let Miley fall, "Too bad..." "noooooooooo." Josh yelled entering the devirtualization codes. Miley's eyes opened, and she let out a scream, "JOSH, HELP ME!" Josh finished punching in the code and just before she hit the digital sea she fell apart into pixels and she fell out of the scanner. "NO!" Xana yelled. Josh ran code earth to leave lyoko and meet Miley in the real world. Miley closed her eyes and groaned, curling up. Josh basicly fell out of the scanner before getting up to check on miley. At this time jer was just getting to the lab to see what the towers being activated was all about. Miley coughed a bit, a major headache forming. "Miley you okay?" Josh asked still a bit dizzy from being almost compeletly infected by xana. Miley opened her eyes, looking at Josh, "You...saved me..." Josh gave miley a hug. "I won't let anyone hurt you ever again miley." Miley hugged him back, "Thank you, Josh... I'm so sorry for what I did..." "Its okay." Josh said. Miley smiled shakily. "You okay?" Josh asked conserned about Miley even when he is really weak from using all his power and even power of xana's to activate so many towers. "J-Just...tired," Miley mumbled. "So I am I drain almost all of my power activating the towers." Josh said waking towards the elevator. Miley nodded, shakily getting to her feet. Josh took the elevator up to the lab and stepped out almost falling face first on to the ground. "Hi jer." "Hey, is that Miley?" he asked. Miley just hid behind Josh. "Yeah why do you ask?" Josh said. "I thought xana had her..." he said, noticing the stumbling. "He did have her." Josh said before falling on to the ground,weak. "Josh!" Miley and Jeremy said in unison, rushing to him. Miley set him up against the wall, "You alright?"  
-End of chapter 3-  
Leave me some review I might be able to add them in. 


	4. Chapter 4-A tour and a Virus

All OC's used are from forum/Code-Lyoko-RP-come-on/143511/ with permission.

This story will be a slightly edited version of the Reset RP there in a mix of third person view and Josh's POV. This story is based around Josh.  
Kylie is owned by PikachuNerdGirl

Miley is owned by PikachuNerdGirl

Axel is owned by I don't own code lyoko.  
Chapter 4-A tour and a Virus.-Josh's POV

"Yeah. I think." I say "I kind of did something stupid back on lyoko. I tapped into xana's power to activate a good amount of towers to weaken him." I leaned against the wall still. "Holy Crap, Josh" Miley said worried. "I am okay. Just give me time to recuperate." I said closing my eyes for a bit. When I opened them again Miley had a worried look on her face. "He will be alright." I heard jer say. I feel asleep for a small amount of time and when I woke up Miley was sitting next to me and I said "Hello Miley." Miley smiled, "You're awake! I was worried." Jeremy looked at them, "I'm going back to the dorm, see you two later," he said, leaving. "Sorry Miley." I said before shouting to jer "See you later." "It's alright, thanks for saving me," she replied. "You don't have to thank me friends help each other." I said. "Good." Miley said smiling. "So now what?" I asked Miley. "What do you normally do?" She asked. "We normally just go back to school but I did not before because I just enrolled yesterday. So we could get you enrolled today. If you want." I said looking at her. She nodded. "So do you want to get the data set up to inject into the city's database?" I asked. She nodded again. "So Miley what do you want your last name to be in the city's records?" I asked. She sat there thinking. "You can take your time deciding." I say filling in all the other information. I was busy typing when a new window appeared and it was news feed of Kadic burning on fire. "Miley the schools on fire we need to go help." I say getting up. "Can't we just do an RTTP?!" Miley asked. "Maybe but I don't really know if when people die if they come back." I said. " But maybe if its powerful enough it can." I say sitting down again beginning to activate towers. "Josh what you doing?" Miley asked. "Boosting the RTTP's Power." I say. "But won't that slowly affect us." She asked. "Yeah it will put a large amount of stress on us and Kylie. But its worth it." I say as I finish activating a whole sector. Xana came up on the screen and said "Why are you activating towers?" "To save everyone at Kadic where Kylie is." I said looking over at Miley who had passed out. "Fine, I'll help, just this once, to save my niece." Xana said activating a lot of towers. "I will enter the codes as soon as I can." I say my head pounding. "Good because I can't activated it." Xana said. I soon activated when almost every tower was activated.

(Time skip back to when Josh woke up.)

I got up and ran to the factory to get Miley again this time I just ran the code and she fell out of the scanner weaker then before. I ran Dow. To the scanners and helped Miley up saying "Welcome to Earth again." She opened her eyes and said "Good to be back." "Yeah but I wish I was not as weak as I am right now I can nearly stand with out being in pain." I say. She nodded. "For your last name I was thinking because you are basically like Kylie's twin in a way we could use her last name." I say. " Alright." She said in agreement. "Okay Miley we just have to inject that data into the network and we can go enroll you in the school." I said finishing the data. " Alright." She said again. "Okay injecting data now." I said enter it in to the network. "Okay now we just have to get you enrolled." "Alright!" Miley smiled. "Okay let's go get you enrolled." I say slowly taking her hand. She held my hand blushing a bit and she said "yea." I felt myself blushing as I held her hand. "Miley I really like you." I said blushing more as we walked. She blushed and looked at me before saying "R-Really?" "Yeah I really do. And that fact that your like me. a program basically makes it nice to not feel like an outcast in some ways." I said. She blushed more smiling. " Okay here we are." I said when we reached the offices. She looked at me. "Just knock on the door and answer the questions the principal asks after you say you want to enroll." I said. She let go of my hand and went in and a few minutes later came out. She walked to me and said " I am enrolled." "Okay so what room did you get a shared one or a single person one?" I ask. "A single," She replied. "Okay." I replied planing on going to see her now and then. She nodded. It's getting late lets heading for the night see you later Miley." I said before giving her a small kiss on the cheek. She blushed, frozen smiling. "You okay miley?" I asked concerned. "Yeah I am fine." She said. "Okay just wanted to make sure." I said She nodded before saying "Well, I am fine." "okay see you later." I said walking to my room and opened the door. Jer waved to m and said "Anything new?" "Nope but I did get Miley enrolled." I said. "Good" Jer said. "So what's up with you?" I asked him. "Nothing really." Jer said. "Night." I said.

(Time skip to morning.)

When I woke up I began downloading my code from the supercomputer and the code of a Spector. When I began doing this I was shaking. "Jer can you see what's wrong with lyoko?" I asked . "not sure what you going?" Jer asked. "Copying my code and the Spector's code." I said. "Josh! You can't do that, you have to go to Sector 5 for that," he said. " So could that be the problem? And can you please fix it. I don't want to hurt Anyone that lives on the supercomputer like Me Kylie and my Miley." I said. Jeremy nodded, "So...just curious, when did she become your Miley?" he teased, trying to stabilize Lyoko. "Aaaaha." I mumbled blushing red. "On the way back from the factory I told her I liked her." Jeremy nodded, "Ah, young love..." he smiled, fixing some files. I blushed more as I slowly stopped shaking. I finished my editing and set it up to be injected into the supercomputer when I go in next. "I am going to go see Miley for a bit." I said getting up going to her room. I knocked on the door before opening it. "Hi Miley." I said. "Oh,Hey Josh." She said . I sat down next to her on her bed. Then she asked "what's up?" I replied "Nothing much I did accidentally cause everyone connected to the supercomputer to shake." I said "that explains a lot." She said. "Miley what do you want to do today?" I asked. "Don't know." She said. "Well we can go for a walk." I said. "Okay" she said standing up. "So where do you want to walk too?" I asked her. "You can show me around." She answered. I got up and walked with her to the cafeteria and showed her it before starting to walk towards the Hermitage. I carefully took her hand before saying "Miley just so you know this place is kind of creepy." "What exactly is this place?" She asked me I responded "Not sure all I it has to do with the supercomputer." She nodded before saying "Interesting." The floor creaked under me as I walked. "Miley I love you." I mumbled hoping she could not hear me. She blushed before saying "R Really?" "A AAA yeah." I said not know she heard me. She blushed more saying "You...love me...?" "Yeah that what in saves you before." I said a deep red blush appearing on my face. "Oh... Wow... Josh, I-I think I like you, too..." She said smiling and blushing. I gave her a hug then gently kissed her. She hugged me back slowly kissing me. "So Miley now what do you want to do?" I asked wanting to one by her. "I don't know, but... whatever I do, I wanna do it with you," she was replied." we can sit and relax. Which is something I have not done in a bit." I said walking toward an old couch. "Alright." Miley replied and sat down. I sat down next to her. She smiled at me as I sat there. And at some point I fell a sleep for a bit. When I woke up my head was on her shoulder. I blushed and hugged her. She just smiled. I looked at watch and saw it was after 10 pm and said "shit curfew" and Miley got up. "I hope we don't get in trouble." I said. We walked towards the dorm building when Jim spotted us saying. "Hey! Shouldn't you be in your dorm? Or... were you two on a date?" Miley blushed. "No we were just on a walk." I said. "Right, I'm sure that's it," Jim said sarcastically. "Really I can show where we walked to." I said challenging him. "No thanks, just head to your proper dorm," Jim said. I walked with Miley to the building before going to my room. And laying down"hay jer." I said.. Jeremy had just finished making a small robot, looking up, "Oh, hey, what time is it?" he whispered. "After curfew." I said. "Holy crap, time flies," Jeremy whispered. "I know me and miley went to the hermitage and I fell asleep then it was past curfew and Jim catch us." I said. "Well... sorry about your luck. Why'd you go to the Hermitage?" Jeremy whispered. "To relax nothing else." I said. Jeremy nodded, "Oh, alright, anything new?" "I told miley I love her but nothing else new." I said blushing a little. "Congrats, that takes courage," Jeremy smiled. "Thanks." I said "What'd she say?" Jeremy asked. "That she lobes me too." I said still blushing. "Night" I said.

( Time skip to morning.)

I woke up and decided to go to the factory so I could use my modifications. I walked to the factory going to the tunnel in the boiler room. When I got to the factory I went down to lab and entered the code to delay a virtualization. And I went to the scanners and felt myself virtualurizing and my code changing. When I came into being on lyoko xana was there waiting. Xana summoned some blocks which began firing at me. I took a few hits which lowered my health to 80%. "Why aren't you dying?" Xana growled. "Well your not as smart as I thought you were it was only a few hits." I said to xana. "We will see." Xana said. "All I have to do is stay away from you and I am safe." I said. "Really?" Xana said getting in front of me. "Yeah." I said thrusting my sword into his gut. Xana grunted a bit, disappearing, "I still rule..." "Yeah what ever." I said walking towards a tower. Xana appeared behind me, throw me to the ground, "You are alone, I pressume?" " Yeah why I am making my human form more powerful." I said trying to get up. Xana smirked, "You do realize I could possess you?" "Yeah but why would you I would still hate you." I said pushing my hand into his leg tapping his energy and power to activate all the towers getting up the power flowing thru me. "arch." Xana yelled in pain his power fading. "I know what I think I am going to try and kill YOU." I said trying to form my sword in my hand that was in his leg. Xana chuckled a bit, grabbing my arm, "Go ahead, kill the virus who created you..." In my mind I thought 'I can't do this.' Turning the blade on myself to devirtualizing my self. As I devirtualize xana said "till next time." I feel out of the scanner weak and in pain. I slowly moved to the elevator to go to the lab. I got to the consuel trying to figure out why I am so weak. Miley came out of the elevator and ran over to me. "Josh you okay?!" She said worried. "I am okay I am just weak from something." I said. "What happened?" She asked. "I went to lyoko to finish my tweaks an xana was there waiting. I kind of made his power activate every tower on lyoko and I devurtalized myself." I said. "Josh, every tower? Why?" she asked "It was the only way I know how to weaken xana from lyoko." I said in response. "Then... why are you weak?" Miley asked. "I don't know. But I think he did activate a tower for an attack so when jer gets here I can ask him." I said. I tries to get up but could not. Miley tried helping but I ended up pulling her on top of me blushing. All of a sodden my phone ran and it was jer. "Hey, Josh! There seems to be an activated tower," He explained. "I know but I am in no condition to help." I said. "Why not?" He asked. "I went on lyoko a bit ago and xana attacked me and now I am ." I said."Alright josh." He said ending the call. When he got here I asked him to check my code. He told the rest f the gang to go to the scanner and Miley asked me if she could go. "You can go if you want." I said. She gave me a quick kiss before going. Jeremy whistled, grinning. "So any ideas what's wrong?" I asked him ignoring the whistle. "Hmm, it could be a virus," Jeremy shrugged, typing. "Maybe I did touch xana." I said. He nodded, "Well, your program does have a virus," he confirmed.

-Chapter 4 end-

Reviews are always helpful.


	5. Chapter 5--Xana's revenge

All OC's used are from forum/Code-Lyoko-RP-come-on/143511/ with permission.

This story will be a slightly edited version of the Reset RP there in a mix of third person view and Josh's POV. This story is based around Josh.  
Kylie is owned by PikachuNerdGirl

Miley is owned by PikachuNerdGirl

Axel is owned

by I don't own code lyoko.  
-Chapter 5-Xana's revenge.- third person POV.

"Can you fix it?" Josh asked. "Hmm, I will certainly try, before it takes over... It might take a while, though," he said, making a new program. "Okay thanks." Josh said sitting down trying to comprehend having a virus. Jeremy nodded. xana deactivated the tower. Aelita looked at the now deactivated tower, "Uh, Jeremy, the tower is deactivated." "Why would xana deactivate a tower?" Josh asked. "I don't know, but Josh, I'd recommend staying off Lyoko for a while... It says in these codes, xana can make the virus stronger, we don't wanna risk that," Jeremy stated. xana appeared behind Miley, stabbing her in the back with his sword, disappearing. She fell out of a scanner. "Okay I guess." Josh said limping towards the elevator to check on miley. Miley shakily got up, trying to process what just happened. xana did the same to Ulrich, causing him to fall out of a scanner. Josh went down to the scanners to make sure Miley was okay. Miley leaned against the wall, "How... did I die..?" Ulrich got out of the scanner, "Same question..." "I don't know my only guess would be xana himself." Josh said to Miley and Ulrich. "Miley are you okay?" Miley nodded, "Fine." xana appeared behind Yumi, doing the same, causing her to fall out of a scanner. "Hello Yumi." Josh said "wait is aelita on Lyoko alone?!" "Crap," Yumi said. Xana smirked, "Good.." he said, appearing behind Aelita. Josh yelled up to jer. "Jer you ether have to send me in or see what xana wants with aelita." Jeremy nodded, "But it'd be risky, Josh!" Aelita spun around, backing away. "Would you rather xana do something to Aelita?" Josh asked. Jeremy sighed, "Get to a scanner, now," he ordered. Xana glitched in front of her. "...Virtualization..." Jeremy said, virtualizing Josh. xana sent on a jellyfish-like creature, it picked up Aelita, taking some tentacles and put them next to her head, taking her memories. Josh landed on lyoko almost falling over with his sword in hand. Xana felt Josh virtualize, looking around. Jer where is Aelita?" Josh said getting up. "Uh, Forest Sector, coordinates 45 west, 67 north," Jeremy said. "We'll at least I am in the right sector." Josh said running towards the cords. "Yeah" Jer said. "Jer the schapazoa got her!" Josh exclaimed running at it sword out trying to stab its eye. "Crap!" Jer said. Xana ran in front of Josh, pinning him to the ground. "Ouch!" Josh yelled being pinned to the ground. Xana showed disgust on his face, "What are YOU doing here?" "Trying to save my friend." Josh said unable to get up trying to get his sword. "Too late for that," he smirked. "No I am not!" Josh yelled stabbing his sword in to xana's leg. Xana grunted, "You are really asking for it," he said, making the virus in Josh stronger. Josh could feel the virus get stronger taring into his code. "Ahhhhhhh." Josh yelled in pain. Jeremy checked Josh's codes, "Crap, Josh, he's making the virus stronger!" xana smirked "I know I can feel it." Josh said in pain. Josh threw his sword at the monster to try and destroy it. The monster squealed, putting Aelita down, it retreated. "No!" Xana said "Devirtualize her now before it comes back." Josh said. Jeremy nodded, devirtualizing Aelita, she fell out of a scanner. "Now devirtualize me before xana causes me even more pain." Josh said. Jeremy nodded, devirtualizing Josh. Josh fell out of the scanner holding his chest in pain. Miley rushed down to the scanner room, worried about Josh. "Ohhh. This dang virus hurts I can feel it taring my code to bits as we speak." Josh said just as miley got there. Miley reached the Scanner Room, "Josh!" she said, rushing over to him. "Hay Miley." Josh said trying to get up but failing and in a lot of pain. She went over to him, "You okay?" Aelita got up, "I'll tell Jeremy we got out safely," she said, going to the elevator. "I don't know but I am in a lot of pain from that dang virus." Josh said still holding his chest. Miley nodded, "Here," she said, helping him up. Thanks." Josh said getting up trying to limp towards the elevator. "No problem, I just hope the virus isn't contagious," Miley said, helping him to the elevator. "So do I don't want to infect you or Kylie" Josh said hitting the up button. "What happens... if the virus takes over?" Miley asked. "I don't know you would have to ask jer." Josh answered still holding his chest. They reached the Control Room, "Jer-" Miley was cut off by him. "If the virus takes over, xana takes over," Jeremy explained. "Then I guess I am not going to be going to lyoko for a bit of time." Josh said. Miley nodded, "What if it takes over outside of Lyoko?" Jeremy shrugged, "That wouldn't be good." "Xana could use me as a deadly weapon" Josh said looking down. Miley frowned, "Jeremy you better get to work on removing that virus, xana already wants me dead," she ordered. Josh sat down still trying to cope with the pain. Miley frowned at Josh, "You'll be okay..." I hope I will I am doubting it but." Josh said "But?" She asked. "Unless jer can get it fix soon I don't know if my human body can take the pressure being put on it by the virus," josh said going down. Miley nodded, "I'm sorry..." "I might have to go on lyoko locked in a tower till jer can fix it." Josh said. Miley sat next to Josh. "Let's hope jer can do it." Josh said hugging miley somewhat looking like he was crying. Miley nodded, "Yea... hopefully," she said, hugging him back, tears in her eyes. "I going to see if I can help jer" josh said getting up and walking to jer. Miley nodded. Jeremy was typing away, trying to erase the virus. "Jer what is the virus even affecting in me? And how can I help?" Josh asked. "It seems like it's spreading everywhere, trying to gain control," Jeremy answered. "Do basically no matter what we do it will eventually get control of me." Josh said. "Not if I can find a way to stop it," Jeremy said. "Okay I am going back to the dorms to try and get some rest." Josh said. Josh got back to the dorms and walked past odd and Ulrich's door. Josh open the door to his and jer's dorm room and collapsed on to the floor making a thud so loud odd and Ulrich could of heard it. Ulrich smiled, then heard the thud, "I'll be right back," he said, going to Jeremy's dorm. Josh was on the ground passed out cold. Ulrich opened their dorm, "Josh!" Josh was still laying there out cold. "Dude, Josh!" Ulrich said, going over to Josh. "What?" Josh moaned in pain. "Dude, are you OK?" Ulrich asked. "I think so." Josh said slowly getting up. "What happened?" Ulrich asked. "I don't know I just like could not control my own legs." Josh said. "What?" Ulrich said, confused. "I just like lost control of my legs before I fell." Josh said sitting down in a chair. "That's weird," Ulrich said. "Not really I beat it was the dang virus." Josh said, "Virus, huh..." Ulrich said. "Yeah xana got me." Josh said. "Dang, that sucks," Ulrich said. "I know jer is working to fix it." Josh said Ulrich nodded, "That's good..." "Yeah it is." Josh said starting to fall asleep. "See you later, man," Ulrich said, going out of the dorm, shutting the door. Josh feel asleep. Ulrich stepped into his dorm, shutting the door. Half way Thur the night Josh got up with out waking and walked out the door towards the shed the virus taking full control. Josh grabbed an axe and walked towards the factory. Miley woke up, restless, she went to the forest. When Josh got to the factory he went to the control room first and started swinging at the controls. Miley sighed, worrying about Josh. After basically destroying the console Josh went to the elevator and went down to the scanners. Miley wandered around the forest. Josh started swinging at the wire for one of the scanners. Miley sighed, wandering to the factory. Josh cut through one of the cables connecting the scanners working on the second. Miley wandered into the factory, hearing destruction, she ran to the elevator. It took a long time to cut the second cable. Miley punched the down button, when the elevator opened, she was shocked, "Josh?" She whispered shakily. Josh turned around xana's sign in his eyes walking towards Miley with the axe. Miley was suddenly very scared, backing up, she saw xana sign in his eyes. 'The virus,' she thought. "YOU!" Josh said in a static voice walking towards her. "J-Josh..?" Miley said shakily backing against the elevator, scared out of her mind. "NO I won't let him take back control." Josh said before griping his head falling down. Miley rushed over to Josh, still scared, she hugged him. Josh's eyes closed and his breathing slowed as he was asleep again. Miley set Josh down, getting up, surveying the damage. "Holy crap..." She whispered, shocked. After a bit of time josh woke up confused. "Where am I?" Miley looked at Josh, "The factory..." She said, bits of fear in her eyes. "How did I get here? And how did I get an axe and why is most of the scanners destroyed?" Josh asked not knowing what happened. "The virus, Josh... It was all the virus," Miley answered, going over to him. "Oh my. We need to get jer here." Josh said trying to get up. Miley nodded, "Yeah, he's probably asleep, though," she said, helping him up. "Yeah we should make sure I did not destroy anything else. And Miley are you okay you look scared." Josh said walking towards the elevator. "I'm... fine," Miley lied, going in the elevator with him. "You sure you look every shaken up by this." Josh said pushing the up button. "You were just... looking like you were going to attack me," Miley answered slowly. "Ohh god am so sorry." Josh said looking down. "It's fine..." Miley said. "Not its not because next time we might not be as lucky." Josh said before seeing the controls "oh my god I did a number on this." Miley looked, eyes widening, "Holy cow..." "Yeah we got a huge problem." Josh said tryin to figure out how to fix it. Miley nodded. "We'll I can't fix this we need to get jer." Josh said. Miley nodded, "Yeah," she agreed. "I don't ever want you to get hurt." Josh said to Miley thinking before getting out his phone and calling jer. Jeremy groaned, waking up, grabbing his phone, "Hello?" He slurred, answering. "I'll be fine," Miley said. "A we need you at the factory the virus kinda took my body for a ride when I was sleeping and it had an axe." Josh said on the phone. Jeremy nodded, "Did you hurt anybody?" He asked, rushing to the factory. "Not that we know of." Josh said. "We who is we?" Jer asked. "Miley is here with me she said that minutes before a came to I was walking towards her with the axe saying crazy stuff." Josh explained. "Oh... crap," Jeremy said, reaching the factory. "Yeah the controls are basically destroyed and all but one scanner. So we got a lot of work to do." Josh said when jer got there. Jeremy sighed, going to the Control Room, "Now it's gonna take me awhile to remove that virus," he said. "I think that's what xana wants." Josh said hooking some wires back together. "I think that's what xana wants." "Dangit, xana," Jeremy grumbled, helping out. "I know I just glade I did not hurt Miley. Or anyone else for that matter." Josh said putting the keyboard back in place. "What do you think would've happened if you didn't regain control?" Jeremy asked. "The other scanner would be gone and Miley would probliy be de de dead." Josh said studdering a bit at the word dead. Jeremy nodded, "xana really hates her, doesn't he...?" Miley nodded. "Well yeah we kinda of tricked him with her." Josh said trying to get the thought of Miley being dead out of his head "Well, sorry about that," Jeremy said. "Jer I think I almost got this thing working." Josh said connecting the last wire then turning it in but nothing happened he then kicked it and it turned on. Jeremy nodded, "Almost." "Now in to a bigger problem we lost all but one scanner." Josh said. Jeremy nodded, "We'll figure that out..." "Yeah I guess but what we going to do am me getting controlled by the virus?" Josh asked. "I'll work on it as soon as possible," Jeremy promised "I mean what are we going to do till you fix it? So I don't hurt someone" Josh said explaining. Jeremy sighed, thinking, "I don't know yet," he admitted. "Yeah we need to figure that out." Josh said sitting down in the corner. "I don't wanna do anything drastic," Jeremy said. "I guess but the problem is when it happens it knows everything I does and more." Josh said resting his head feeling like he never slept in the first place. Jeremy nodded, pacing, "Hmm..." Josh tried not to fall asleep in the corner. Jeremy kept pacing, thinking. Miley looked at Josh, worried. Josh started to fall asleep in the corner. Miley kept her eyes on Josh. Josh fell asleep starting to stand up. "Jeremy, I think you should go," Miley whispered, seeing Josh stand. "No you will both stay!" Josh said his voice staticy again before falling again in pain the real josh fighting back against the virus. Miley froze at the voice, and Jeremy started walking towards her. A few minutes later josh's normal voice was heard "Run!" as he tried to fight it. "C'mon, Miley," Jeremy said, dragging her to the elevator. Miley nodded, not wanting to leave Josh. After a bit of time the virus won and walked toward the elevator to go down and get its Axe. Jeremy and Miley made it out of the factory, "I have to go check on him," Miley pleaded. Jeremy shook his head, "Not a chance, you said it yourself, xana wants you dead." The virus figured out about josh's self modifications and use the Spector data he added to go into a wire. Miley frowned, "Alright..." She said, running with Jeremy to warn the others. After a few minutes josh came out of the wire near the school walking towards the dorms. Miley and Jeremy rushed to the school. Kylie saw Josh, waving, "Hey, Josh!" "Hello and Good bye!" Josh said in the staticy voice walking towards her with the Axe. Kylie looked confused, "What...?" She said, backing up. Jeremy stopped, "I have an idea, you're a program... so maybe you can activate towers, we can do that to help Josh," he offered. Miley nodded. "I am not josh. I am part of xana that is infecting him now I suggest if you want to live you stay quiet." Josh said pushing her forward. Kylie nodded stiffly, "Yes sir..." Miley and Jeremy rushed to the factory. "Now bring me to the others." Josh said pausing for a bit holding his head. Kylie looked at Josh, "Yes sir..." "Good." Josh said. "F-Follow me," Kylie said, scared, she started walking to the dorms. Josh followed. Kylie went to Ulrich and Odd's dorm, frowning, "Here.." Miley and Jeremy reached the factory, and Miley went to the scanner room. Josh broke down the door. "Hello." He said evilly in the staticy voice. Ulrich stood up, seeing the Eye of xana in Josh's eye, "Odd, protect Natalie," he said, as Odd nodded, going over to Natalie. "I'm scared..." Natalie said, crying under the blankets. Odd nodded, "You'll be OK," he said, hugging her blanketed body. "You are my captives I suggest pleading for jer to hand over aelita to xana on lyoko for your safe return." Josh said. Kylie backed away, trying not to be noticed... Ulrich rolled his eyes, "Right..." Jeremy made it to the Control Room. Natalie nodded, shaking with sobs. "I'm really really scared..." She cried. Odd nodded, "I know, I know...I'll protect you..." "Where do you think your going." Josh said before taking out his phone and calling jer. "Nowhere..." Kylie said, backing up more. Jeremy picked up, "Hello?" "Hello jer. I have your friends captive I would suggest sending aelita to lyoko alone if you want them alive." Josh said his voice staticy. "Crap...don't touch them," Jeremy growled, virtualizing Miley. Kylie started running away, trying to get help. Josh stood there with the axe waiting for a response. "Don't touch them, they didn't do anything," Jeremy growled, virtualizing Miley. Natalie smiled, despite the situation that was around her and she fell asleep. Odd stayed by Natalie. "I don't care I need the leverage." Josh yelled in to the phone. "I'll see what I can do," Jeremy sneered. Miley landed, looking around. Kylie backed up a little more. "Kylie you do not need to fear you will not be harmed. Xana wants you." Josh said hanging up. Kylie froze, looking at Josh, "He...does?" "There should be a tower, uh, 56 west, 24 north, follow those coordinates, Miley," Jeremy said. Miley nodded, running off. Xana saw her, smirking. "Did you forget in the little time from when jer and my host fooled xana using Miley? You are his niece I would not like you dead or harmed." Josh said watching everyone. Kylie nodded, unable to move, "I remember..." Miley saw xana appear in front of her, "Where is Aelita?" Jeremy sighed, "Crap... I'm gonna have t send Aelita, after all... She knows how to activate towers," he said, calling Aelita. Aelita answered, heading to the factory. Miley backed away from xana, "I asked for Aelita... But I'll still devirtualize you," he said, stabbing her in the stomach with a sword. She fell out of a scanner. Aelita made it to the factory, going down to the Scanner Room. Kylie sat down, thinking of a plan. Aelita got into a scanner, being virtualized onto Lyoko. "God my head is killing me my host is fighting for control." Josh said holding his head. Aelita ran to a tower, as xana saw her. "Fight, Josh..." Kylie said, immediately regretting it. "How dare you try to weaken me by encouraging my host! I would hurt you if I would not lose my head when Xana would find out!" Josh said holding his head still. "S-Sorry...!" Kylie squeaked. Aelita ran into xana. "Good." Josh said holding his head moaning in pain. Kylie nodded, "You wouldn't hurt me, anyway..." Aelita ran into xana. "Don't push your luck!" Josh said punching her on the arm. "Ow! I'm sensitive.." Kylie pouted. Xana smirked, "Well, they delivered..." "Good bye." Josh said walking away before falling down because the virus stopped being in control after xana got what he wanted. "Josh!" Kylie said, going to Josh. "Ah my head is killing me what the hell happened?" Josh said trying to get up. "Last I remember I was I the factory," "The virus, it took over," Kylie explained. Aelita took off towards a tower. "I hope no ones hurt." Josh said falling again after getting up a little. Kylie shrugged, "I don't think anybody is hurt, just freaked out..." Aelita finally made it to a tower, getting shot by a Kankrelat. "Well that's good I hope the virus won't become a bigger problem I don't want anyone hurt." Josh said staying down this time. "Well, I know who you won't hurt," Kylie said, sitting beside him. In the back of her mind, she pondered if he knew she was Kylie, not Miley. Aelita ran into a tower, "Jeremy, update on Josh?" "Who Kylie?" Josh asked know xana wanted Miley dead. Kylie nodded, "Yea..." "Who's yea?." Josh said Kylie now completely confused. "Oh, it's me," Kylie said to Josh. "Okay." Josh said looking down like he was in trouble. "Josh is now in control of his body, I'm devirtualizing you," Jeremy responed, typing. "I just going to have to try and not fall asleep till jer fixes me. I don't think I really need sleep any ways I am basically a program." Josh said. "I'm a program, too... But we need sleep, Josh..." Kylie said, looking at him. "But even time I sleep the virus takes over." Josh said still looking down like he was in trouble. Kylie nodded, "Alright, hopefully Jeremy cures it." "Yeah. I am going to go make sure him and Miley and I think Aelita are okay?" Josh said walking away abut before trying to zip in to a wire to the factory. Josh went into a wire and went to the factory coming out in the elevator. Aelita came out of the scanner. Josh took the elevator to the lab. Jeremy sighed, taking off the headset. Josh walked off the elevator still lookin down in the mud like he was in trouble for something. "Hay jer." Jeremy looked at Josh, "Josh, are you alright?" "A yeah." Josh said still looking down because of what he did it be the virus or not. Jeremy nodded, "Well, I almost have the program ready to erase your virus." "We'll that's good because I was thinking I would have to not sleep till you could." Josh said to jer. "So where is Miley?" "She should be down in the scanner room, with Aeita," Jeremy said. Miley's breathing was shaky, and she curled up. "Okay I am going down there." Josh said walking to the elevator and going down. Aelita got up, "Uh, are you OK?" She asked Miley. Josh got off the elevator and ran to Miley's side. "Miley are you okay?!" Miley looked up at Josh, "He...almost killed...me," she choked out, shaking. "I'll go tell Jeremy," Aelita said, running to the elevator. "What?!" Josh said angry now. Miley nodded slightly, "Almost...died...," she said weakly, coughing. "How?" Josh asked. "Went...into Lyoko...stabbed me," Miley choked out, trying, and failing, to get up. But how did he almost kill you then?" Josh said confused how lyoko could affect her so much. "Freaking...the...pain..." She shuddered, remembering... "Oh." Josh said helping her up. Miley shakily got up, pain shooting through her limps. "Miley if you want I can carry you." Josh said to Miley seeing her pain. She looked at Josh, "If...you want...to," she said, voice hoarse. "I will do anything for you." Josh said carefully lifting Miley in to his arms walking to the elevator. Miley sighed a bit, relived, "Thanks, Josh..." "Your welcome." Josh said tapping the up button. Miley smiled a bit, "Are you...alright?" "Yeah." Josh said looking down still like he was in trouble. Miley nodded. Josh stepped off the elevator in to the lab. "So jer how the anti-virus coming?" "It's coming along, I have to get past a couple more walls," Jeremy comfirmed. "Okay." Josh said sitting down miley then sitting next to her. Miley sighed a bit. Jeremy nodded, typing like mad. "Miley you are okay?" Josh asked Miley. "I hope..." Miley said, voice scratchy. "Okay its just you don't sound so well. Jer can you really quickly make sure Miley's code is okay?" Josh said worried about her. Jeremy nodded, checking her codes, "Hmm..." "Thanks." Josh said hugging Miley. "Thanks." Josh said hugging Miley. Miley limply hugged back. "Josh, you aren't going to like this..." Jeremy said. "Please tell me xana did not infect her too." Josh said. Jeremy shook his head, "Nope." "Then what?" Josh asked concerned. "He damaged her codes," Jeremy said, looking at Josh. Miley's eyes widened, "No..." "So what's going to happen to her?" Josh asked trembling. "I don't know, she will unpredictable... Anything could happen, Josh," Jeremy said, looking at Miley. "If I get my hands on xana I am going to destroy him if its the last thing I do." Josh said before think "jer can't you repair it you did create her as a clone of Kylie in the first place when we tried to trick xana." "I'll try, no promises, Josh," he said, going back to the computer. "Okay." Josh said holding Miley close to him. "Miley I don't ever want to lose you." Josh said hugging her.  
-End of chapter 5-  
Next chapter will still be there person.


	6. Chapter 6-Death

All OC's used are from forum/Code-Lyoko-RP-come-on/143511/ with permission.

This story will be a slightly edited version of the Reset RP there in a mix of third person view and Josh's POV. This story is based around Josh.  
Kylie is owned by PikachuNerdGirl

Miley is owned by PikachuNerdGirl

Axel is owned by

I don't own code lyoko.  
WARNING THIS CHAPTER WILL HAVE A OC ALMOST KILLED OFF.

-Chapter 6-Death- Third person

Miley smiled a bit, hugging him back, "Same with you, Josh..." Josh said "Miley your okay its cant be that bad or you would not be here right now." He said to cheer her up some. Miley nodded, "I just...I don't know...I didn't think he damaged my codes," she said. "Why." Josh asked Miley knowing jer would not lie and knows a lot about the codes in the supercomputer. "I don't know...seems pretty extreme..." Miley shrugged, "I'm not saying Jeremy is lying," she explained, mind whirling. He does the extreme Miley he wanted to kill you using me and a axe he wants you dead." Josh explained his eyes watering this whole time. Miley nodded, "That won't be easy..." "I know but if he can damage your codes to where you are in so much pain he can do more damage if he wanted." Josh said. Miley nodded, "Yea...that isn't good..." "Jer do you know if the virus I have can infect others?" Josh asked think he could infect xana with his own virus. "Possibly," Jeremy said. "If it was could we infect xana with it? After we remove it." Josh asked hoping they could. "And jer if you need to couldn't you copy parts of my code to fix Miley's or maybe even find Kylie's code and copy parts of it?" "Maybe, but I don't wanna take any chances of hurting anyone," Jeremy said. Miley glitched a bit. "It does not really matter with me I am basicly got it bad ether way." Josh said"Jer is there any way to help Miley not be in so much pain as of now?" Kylie wandered to the factory, feeling a bit lonely. Miley froze, glitching out. "Well, what if I mess up your code?" Jeremy said. "I don't care the virus is messing it all up anyways and I guess right now Miley is froze and not in pain." Josh said. Miley was a statue. Jeremy nodded, "I'll try..." "Thanks please hurry." Josh said hugging the frozen Miley. Miley blinked a bit, as if rebooting. Jeremy nodded, typing, "What if... I accidentally transfer the virus?" Kylie sighed, wondering what Axel was doing. Kylie went to her dorm. "I did not think of that never mind. Also I think xana took what he put in her when he took her over." Josh said. "Hmm, how so?" Jeremy asked. Miley wore a blank expression, glitching a bit. "Remember when we gave her to xana and he took her over? That's what I mean black spread over her body when he did that so may he remove that code with out putting the normal code back." Josh said. Jeremy nodded, "Maybe..." Miley squeaked a bit in pain, moving now. "Miley can you hear me?" Josh asked hoping she was okay. "Hear..." Miley mumbled, looking at Josh, she nodded. "Miley jer is working on a fix just hold on." Josh said hugging her again. Miley nodded a bit, "What...happened?" Jeremy typed, looking up Kylie's code. Kylie felt a little funny. "You froze for about 2 minutes like a statue." Josh said give Miley a little kiss on the check hoping jer was not looking. Miley blushed, "Oh..." She smiled at Josh. "As I was saying jer it trying to fix the problem but it might take a bit." Josh said. Miley nodded, "Cool, cool..." "Jer would it be okay if I go for a walk with Miley?" Josh asked. "Go ahead," Jeremy nodded. "Okay Miley lets go for a walk." Josh said to Miley. Miley nodded, standing up a bit. Josh gently grabbed Miley's hand and walked towards the elevator. "Miley if you want me to I can carry you again." Josh said hitting the up button. "Oh, I'm fine," Miley smiled at Josh. "Okay just say if you need anything." Josh said as they walked out of the factory. "Alright," Miley said, walking with him. "So where do you want to walk to?" Josh asked. "It doesn't matter to me, honestly," Miley shrugged. We can just walk some where in the woods. Because I want to spend sometime with you considering both of us might not live for much longer because of xana." Josh said "Alright, that's fine with me," Miley nodded. After walking a bit into the forest josh stopped and said. "Let's stop here for now it seems like a good place." Miley smiled, "Yea," she agreed. Josh sat down patting next to him for Miley to sit. Miley sat where he patted. "Ah Miley would you say that your are my girlfriend? Or are we just friends?" Josh asked. Miley smiled, "Girlfriend..." Josh blushed bright red. "Miley I love you." Josh said before kissing her on the lips. Miley blushed. turning pink, she closed her eyes, kissing him back. Josh blush more just sitting there. Miley glitched a bit, still kissing him. Josh hugged Miley as she was still kissing him. She glitched a bit more, hugging him back. Miley you are starting to glitch out more." Josh said. "I..I don't know how," she said, heart beating quickly. "I hope the glitching won't cause any real damage to you. As it is I wound if I can help stabilize you with my own energy." Josh said as he stopped hugging miley for a bit so she could be back to normal. She curled up, closing her eyes, she tried to stabilize herself. "Miley I think I can help you." Josh said putting his hand on her shoulder forcing half of his energy in to her he then fell backwards passed out. She stopped glitching, becoming stable, she looked up. "Josh?" She said, going over to him. He was laying down passed out small bits of Spector like smoke rolling off his hand. "I am. Okay." Josh moaned weakly. Miley nodded, sitting him against a tree. "Thanks and do you well better." Josh asked. "Well, I'm not glitching out anymore, I guess I feel fine," Miley answered. "It was worth getting weaker to make you feel better." Josh said breathing heavier. Miley nodded, "Thank you..." "You don't have to thank me I will do anything for you." Josh said blushing. Miley smiled, blushing, "Same here..." "Want to see if jer got anywhere on the fix?" Josh asked slowly getting up. "Sure," Miley agreed, getting up slowly. Josh grabbed her hand and helped her up and started walking back. Miley walked with him. After about 10 minutes of walking they got to the factory. Miley hums. Josh still holding Miley's hand walked into the elevator hitting the down button. Miley hummed a bit, freezing up at times. Josh hit the down button and when it reached the lab he let go of miley's hand and went to jer and asked "so any progress." Jeremy looked at Josh, "Bits of progress," he said. "At lest that's some." Josh said sitting in the corner. Miley nodded, sitting by Josh. Jeremy nodded, typing. "So a jer how are we going to stop my virus in the mean time?" Josh asked wanting jer to fix Miley first then worry about him. "Well, I have the basic components down," Jeremy said. "So what does that mean for me or Miley?" Josh asked. Jeremy looked at him, "Let's just say, xana better not mess this up..." "Okay," josh said trying think about how to stay awake. Jeremy nodded. Josh stayed awake in the corner of the lab. Miley sat by Josh. Josh layed his head on Miley's shoulder. Miley smiled. Miley fell asleep. (Time skip next morning.) Josh stayed up the whole night, Miley was sleeping quietly next to him. "Good morning. If anyone is here." Josh said after having stayed awake at the factory. Miley mumbled, hearing Josh, still sleeping. "Good morning Miley." Josh said standing up. Miley lazily waved. "Miley how are you feeling today?" Josh asked hoping see felt better. Miley thought about that, opening her eyes, "I don't know..." "Okay, I hope you stay okay." Josh said putting his hand out for Miley to get up. Josh gave Miley a hand to get up by. Miley took it. Josh help Miley up. Miley wobbled as she stood. "So Miley what are we doing today?" Josh asked the need for sleep in his voice from staying up all night. "I actually wish xana would do something because I am bored." Josh said before walking the the control chair and sitting down. Miley nodded. "Miley I hope jer can fix me and you." Josh said looking down like it was his fault. Miley nodded, "It'll be fine..." Xana activated a tower. "I just don't think it will." Josh said "and it's all my fault." "No, it's not, it's xana," Miley said. "No Miley it's was me." Josh said looking down like he was going to cry. Miley went over to him, just as the computer screen turn on, showing a disguised person. Josh jumped a bit looking at the screen. "Who are you?" Josh yelled at the screen. The figure on the screen grinned, "Your worst nightmare..." "I don't really have a worsest night mare there not much to fear when your like me." Josh said "Miley can you call the gang? And tell them to get here as fast as they can." Miley looked at him, "I don't have a phone..." "If you do, well, let's just say Miley is going to have a meltdown," The figure smirked. "Here." Josh said tossing Miley his phone. "No I swear if you hurt Miley I will find you and destroy you." Josh said getting mad. The figure chuckled darkly, "Right...Do it, Miley..." Miley took the phone, calling Jermey's number. "Where are you? And who are you? xana?" Josh asked. Miley fell to her knees, grunting, in pain. "Can't answer that now," The figure said, "It looks like she's in pain..." Jeremy picked up his phone, "Hello?" Josh look at Miley hoping the person in the screen was wrong. Miley screamed a bit, falling to the ground in pain. The figure grinned, watching. "Miley!" Josh yelled running to help her then grabbing the phone saying "jer get to the factory now." Miley started shaking, glitching out, she was having a meltdown. Jeremy nodded, starting to run to the factory, "Care to fill me in?" "Someone came up on the screen here and now Miley's on the ground overheating." Josh said on the phone before trying to figure out how to help Miley. Miley's eyes were wide, and her teeth chattered uncontrollably. Jeremy nodded, "I'm heading to the factory now." Jeremy went into the sewer. Miley glitched on the floor, now visually steaming from being overheated. "Miley!" Josh yelled seeing the steam running back to by her. "Miley helps on the way." Josh said before trying to absorb the heat. Miley couldn't process what he said, she just looked at him.  
Jeremy reached the factory. The figure disappeared, grinning. And the tower deactivated. Josh was absorbing the heat energy from Miley. Miley glitching went down by a bit, the steaming cooling a bit. Jeremy went into the factory, going to the elevator. Josh heard the elevator. Jeremy went to the control room, "Hey..." Miley closed her eyes, words making no sense to her. Jer please do something I don't think she can easily recover from this." Josh said still trying to absorb more heat. Jeremy nodded, rushing to the computer, typing like mad. Miley tried to scoot away from Josh, not wanting him to overheat from her heat. Josh held on the Miley's arm not letting her move away. "Jer please work as fast as you can I don't know if absorbing all the heat that's building up is safe for me to do." Jeremy nodded, getting to Miley's codes, "Aw, crap, give me some time." He said. Miley looked at Josh, face blank, as if telling him "No". Josh let go of Miley's arm but was ready to grab it again. Miley tried to move, but was glitching too badly. Jeremy got through a couple firewalls. Josh grabbed Miley's hand again absorbing as much heat as he could converting it to energy. The glitching reduced, causing Miley's body to relax, closing her eyes. "Almost there," Jeremy said. "Miley are you okay." Josh asked slowly . Trying to stay stable from all the energy. Miley nodded a bit, unable to talk. "Okay. Jer I am going to go for a walk to try an not become unstable and or get xana control." Josh said shaking from so much energy getting a bit warm like a when you don't dissipate heat in a computer. Jeremy nodded, starting to fix Miley. Josh got in the elevator and went up trying to dissipate energy in to the electric grid thru the elevator making a huge energy surge on the grid. Miley stopped glitching, being fixed. The power surge when thru out the area blowing up lights in some places including the factory. Josh went back down to the lab. Jeremy jumped at the power surge, completing fixing Miley. Miley layed still on the floor, sleeping. Jeremy nodded, "She's all better." "So you fix the damage also?" Josh asked hugging Miley. "I don't know yet, but the meltdown is over," he said. Miley's body was limp. "Miley? Miley?!" Josh said picking Miley up. Miley groaned, "Uuuhhh..." "She'll be fine, just recovering," Jeremy said. "Okay." Josh said setting Miley down in the corner after give Miley a little kiss. Miley blushed a bit, kinda pale. "I don't know how long she'll be like that," Jeremy said. "Okay at lest she is okay." Josh said "do you think it was xana?" "Who else could it be?" Jeremy said. "I don't know." Josh said sitting next to Miley "Jer what do you think xana will do if he takes me over?" Josh asked "because I cant even sleep with out the virus taking control" "Well, probably go after Miley first, then Aelita, then Kylie, I imagine," Jeremy said. "Is there a way you could say lock me in a scanner for the night? So I don't hurt any one." Josh asked. Jeremy nodded, "Alright." "Okay," josh said. "Head down, I'll set up the scanner," Jeremy said. "Okay an thanks I have not slept in a few days." Josh said heading down. Jeremy nodded, typing. Josh stepped into the scanner. Jeremy shut the scanner, locking it. Miley laied in the corner, passed out. Josh started to fall asleep. Jeremy left the factory, going back to his dorm. The virus started to take control. Miley layed limply in the corner. Josh started hanging on the scanner. "Stoooop," Miley groaned, trying to sleep. "Let me out of this thing." Josh growled. Miley groaned, "Nooo..." "Master open this scanner so I can do your bidding." Josh / the virus said in his mind to xana. Xana smirked, hacking into the computer, opening the scanner. "Who should I attack first?" Josh asked xana now free. "The clone," xana said with disgust. "Okay." Josh said exiting the scanner walking towards the elevator. Miley went back into her deep sleep. Josh hit the up button smashing it. Miley jumped a bit, hearing the elevator. Josh walk towards Miley pounding his fists. Miley opened her eyes a bit, confused. "Hello." Josh said with static in his voice grabbing her arm. Miley's eyes widened, energy still drained. "I wound how I should get rid of you?" Josh said asking in his mind "master how should I destroy her?" Miley groaned a bit, trying to get out of his grip, with no luck. Xana thought, "Make her pay, beat her to death..." "Okay master." Josh said back in his mind. "Master says to beat you to death." He said pulling her arm up and slamming her side ways into the wall. Miley grunted loudly from the pain, unable to think now. josh tried to break her arm instead dislocating her shoulder. Miley squealed, pain shooting through her arm. Josh started to punch her in the face till it was a bloody mess before kicking her randomly. Miley grunted with each punch and kick, coughing up blood.. Josh kicked her one last time between the legs hoping that would kill her from the pain and walked away. "Who is the next target master?" Miley squealed loudly, passing out from the pain but still alive. Xana smiled, "Get the girl, Aelita, don't harm her." "Okay master." Josh said walking towards the school looking for Aelita. Aeilita was in her dorm, sleeping in. Josh went to aelita's door and knocked saying "aelita I need to talk to you." In his normal voice almost, "Alright," she said, answering the door. "Why thank you xana will be so happy I did not really damage his prize much." Josh said staticky walking towards aelita. She saw the Eye of xana in his eyes, "Oh, no..." She said, backing up. Josh grabbed he arm hard "your coming with me." She struggled against his grip. Josh punched her in the temple hard very hard to knock her out. Her eyes rolled to the back of her head, body going limp, she was knocked out. "Now what should I do with her master." Josh asked picking aelita up. "Bring her to lyoko." Xana said. "Okay master. Josh said walking to the factory, Aelita groaned from the pain, still knocked out. Josh continued to walk reaching the factory doors. Miley's breathing was hoarse, and her body went limp. Josh walked in to the elevator and down to the scanners dropping aelita in to one. Aelita landed in the scanner with a loud thump. Miley the heard the elevator, but it was very distant. Josh took the elevator up to the lab and sent aelita in to lyoko. Miley tried to move, wanting to get help. Aelita landed, letting out a groan. Josh walked towards the elevator to leave. Miley groaned, her hand twitching. Josh saw this and went over and kicked her harder between the legs a few times. She squeaked in pain each timer. xana took Aelita, grinning. "Master I am going for the last target." Josh said. Xana nodded, "Good, don't harm her, either." "Where is she master?" Josh asked. "In the boy Axel's dorm," Xana said. Kylie snored softly. "What should I do about him because he is sure to resists me taking here." Josh said walking towards the dorms. "Hmm...Knock him out, or at least beat him up," xana said Kylie smiled, mumbling something about strawberries. After a while, Axel's eyes fluttered open, yawning with sleepy eyes. Kylie still snored. Josh walked in to the dorm building looking for Axel's room. Axel smiled at Kylie, pulling the covers higher on them. He rested his head on the pillow, looking at the wall with a big smile. Miley just gave up, letting her body go limp, death creeping up on her. Her breathing slowed, with her heart rate. Kylie smiled a bit, snoring softly. Josh went to Axel's dorm room and kicked it in. Kylie jumped, waking up. Josh walked over to Kylie putting his hand over her mouth. Kylie's eyes widened, and she struggled to fully awake, scared. Josh hit her over the head then hit axel in the head too. Her body slumped, going limp, she groaned. Josh picked Kylie up putting her over his should as he walked towards the factory. Kylie's limp body dangled over his shoulder. Josh walked towards the factory going towards the sewer. Miley felt the warmth leaving her body, a small pool of blood surrounding her. As Josh walked in to the factory he fell down. The virus losing control. Kylie groaned a bit falling on top of the passed out.  
-End of chapter-  
What do you think will happen? Will Miley die? Well you will find out if about 3 days becaus abreak.


	7. Chapter 7-Problems

All OC's used are from forum/Code-Lyoko-RP-come-on/143511/ with permission.

This story will be a slightly edited version of the Reset RP there in a mix of third person view and Josh's POV. This story is based around Josh.  
Kylie is owned by PikachuNerdGirl

Miley is owned by PikachuNerdGirl

Axel is owned by

I don't own code lyoko.  
WARNING THIS CHAPTER WILL BE SAD.  
Chapter 7-Problems-First person POV

I woke up lying on the hard cold ground. Kylie was on top of me and she seemed to be pasted out. " Wake up what Happened?" I asked her after shaking her wake. "UUhhh," Kylie groaned, her eyes opening to slits, "You...Hit...me..." She explained. "Sorry. So want to head to the factory to survey the damage?" I asked her. Kylie got up shakily, nodding, "Alright..." I helped her up before asking "So right your Kylie?" I always confuse her and Miley because there identical. "Yeah." She said. I walked to the factory with her before getting in the elevator and going to then lab. When the elevator finally got to the lab I looked around before stopping Miley in a pool of her own blood. I ran over to her. When I got by her I asked "Miley Miley can you hear me." And got no response. I heard Kylie behind me whisper " Oh my gosh..." "Kylie what should we do?" I asked thinking that virtualizing her to lyoko might save her." l will call an ambulance," Kylie said, getting out her phone. "We need to more her out of the lab or they will find out about the supercomputer and lyoko" I said slowly picking Miley's limp body into my arms. Kylie nodded, "Let's go, get in the elevator. We'll go to Kadic." "Okay. Call and tell them. I think I can get there faster the you. Using some powers I have." I said grabbing onto a wire and turning into energy with Miley in my arms. I made my way thru the electric grid to the school. When I got there I carried Miley to the waiting ambulance. "Let us have her," a nurse said, getting out a gurney. "Okay can I go with?" I asked setting her on the gurney. The nurse nodded, strapping Miley on, they gave her oxygen, "Yes, just sit in the ambulance." "Actually no I can't go it just does not feel right going with" I said thinking 'I caused this.'. The nurse nodded, rolling Miley into the ambulance. I walked to me and jer's dorm crying the whole way. I open the door still crying when jer asked "Josh what's wrong?" "Jer the virus took over and hurt Axel and Miley and Miley's almost dead. And I am not sure she will make it." I said still crying the works sounding slured. "And its all my fault." I added. "Josh...no it's not you're fault," Jeremy said, rubbing my back to comfort me. "Yeah it is. But I hope they are the only ones I hurt." I said still crying sounding depressed. Jeremy said, "I hope she turns out alright." "So do I." I say starting to stop crying. Jer nodded. "I am going to the factory." I said thinking 'I should just destroy myself by jumping into the digital sea. Because its all my fault this is happening.' I walked to the factory going down to the lab. I began a delayed virtualization and headed down to the scanners and got in one. As I feel to the virtual ground I heard jer over the mic say. "Josh?" I responded "What?" As I slowly walked towards the edge. "Whoa, Josh, what are you doing?" Jeremy asked. "Jumping because I have caused so many problems." I said walking a bit slower. "No, you haven't, it's xana. Listen, I'm almost done removing the virus," he explained. Hey, dude, slow down! You didn't do anything!" Odd said. The gang had be virtualized a few seconds before. "But but..." I said not really understanding. Odd walked over to me, "Why would you do those things? You didn't, you would never do those things. Xana wanted Miley dead, HE did that, not you. If you're going to blame anyone, blame him," Odd said. "I guess so." I said sitting down on the digital ground. "Hey...where's Aeilta?" Yumi asked. "It says she's virtualized already," Jeremy said, "Josh, I erased the virus." "Thanks jer." I said still a depressed to e in my voice. "No problem, anything for a friend," Jeremy said. I saw xana appear with a few blocks. "Maybe he has an idea of where Aelita is," Odd said. "Maybe." I said readying my sword. Xana smirked, the Bloks firing at me and Odd. Odd managed to dodge but I got hit straight in the chest. "Josh, 5 life points," Jeremy said. Yumi threw a fan, making the Blok blow up. "Okay still got 95." I say walking towards xana blocking shots from the other block now and then. "Xana your mine." I growl. "Oh, really?" Xana said smiling evilly. "Yeah and this time I know your tricks xana." I said " and I have back up." "Tricks? Like what?" Xana grinned. "You infecting me and causing me pain. Just so you can win." I said walking closer to xana. "Finally have it all figured out? I'm so proud, but I have one last trick up my sleeve," xana said just as Aelita appeared with Xana's eye in her's. "Jer we have a big problem! Xana took over Aelita." I said worried. " Attack. " xana said. Aelita shot an energy field at me which I tried to block with my sword but I was slowly being pushed back. "Jer I want you to do something risky for me. I need you to insert one small fragment of the virus back in me so I can activate towers from outside them." I said still slipping backwards towards the edge."okay your good." Jer said. "Thanks." I said feeling it inside me before tapping xana's power thru it to activate a tower to get energy to fling the force field back at xana it hit xana who then said "tackle him." "Jer if I can get to the tower I can deactivated" I said being cut as Aelita jumped me pushing me with in feet of the edge. Xana smirked, "Push him over the edge...". All of a sudden Miley appeared and push Aelita off of me. " Miley?" I said confused before saying. "Miley can you keep Aelita busy I am going for the tower." She nodded fighting Aelita. I ran for the tower looking back now and then. Miley looked at me. I slowly entered the tower and went up and deactivated it. Jer then said. "Return to the past know!"

-End of chapter 7-  
Please leave a review to give me some feed back.


	8. Chapter 8-The power

All OC's used are from forum/Code-Lyoko-RP-come-on/143511/ with permission. This story will be a slightly edited version of the Reset RP there in a mix of third person view and Josh's POV. This story is based around Josh.  
Kylie is owned by PikachuNerdGirl Miley is owned by PikachuNerdGirl Axel is owned by I don't own code lyoko.  
Chapter 8 - The power - Third Person POV (The return went back to when Miley as put in ambulance.)  
Josh walked to his and jer's room. He entered and said " Now we have a bigger problem then when I had the virus Xana has Aelita. So basically the keys to Lyoko are at his power he could even so to say move out of the supercomputer and shut it down killing every one attached to it." Jeremy swallowed, "Crap..." "Yeah. I hope Miley gets better fast. I don't want her to have to be in pain." Josh said. "Now we need to ether A destroy xana or B we could try and cut off xana's connection to Aelita." Jeremy thought about that... "I don't know how we could destroy him..." "Maybe we could infect her with our own virus to purge out xana." Josh said. Jeremy nodded, "I'll get to work on it." "Because if it works before xana can do what he wants we can have her back." Josh said to jer patting him on the back. Jeremy nodded, typing. "I am going to go see how Miley is doing." Josh said walking out the door. Mean while at the hospital Miley has been being treated for her wounds and is in the ICU. She was in a comma breathing evenly. After a somewhat long walk josh made it to the hospital. He walked in side and asked to see Miley. The people at the desk asked him if he was related to her and he said he was her boyfriend. The nurse then lead Josh to Miley's room. Josh walked past Kylie and Natalie ,who were with Axel, on the way. And when he got there he feel sad very sad. "Here she is," the nurse said to Josh. The only sou d in the room was the heart rate monitor. Josh walked into the room and sat down waiting for the nurse to leave. The nurse left, leaving them alone. Miley had bruises all over her. Her face looked like it was in pain. Josh gently grabbed her hand giving her half of his energy to help her get better. Miley gasped a bit, feeling the power, her eyes fluttering a bit. "Miley I hope you get better soon." Josh said almost crying. Miley could hear him, but she couldn't move... "Miley. I love you." Josh said giving more of his energy to her starting to slightly tap the reserves of energy that slow him to exist on earth. Miley tried to open her eyes, to talk, but she couldn't... Josh gave as much energy as he could with out passing out. Miley gasped, breathing faster, her hand twitched, showing signs of life. Josh looked at Miley wishing she could talk to him right now. The power flowed through Miley, her legs starting to move. After a bit of time josh got up to leave saying "bye Miley see you tomorrow." Miley heard, but wanted him to stay, too bad she couldn't talk.. Josh left the room walking to by Natalie and Kylie saying "I sorry about Axel." Kylie nodded at Josh. Natalie smiled widely, then looked at Josh, confused. "Who're you?" She asked, confused. "This is Josh, Natalie," Kylie said. Natalie smiled brightly. "Hi, Josh! My name is Natalie and I'm seven years old!" She said like a little girl. Kylie chuckled. "Hi nice to meet you." Josh said to Natalie. "Yeah!" Natalie said, smiling widely. She poked Josh's nose, smiling. "See you later." Josh said before beginning his walk back to his dorm. When josh got there he opened the door and basically passed out on his bed for giving away all his energy. Jeremy chuckled a bit, putting Josh's blanket on him. Miley opened her eyes, seeing the nurse come in. "Honey, you're not supposed to be awake... Here, I'm gonna give you something to help you sleep, alright?" Miley tried to shake her head, but the nurse put her back under anyway. Josh mumbled about being happy to make Miley feel better. Jeremy smiled, going back to working on Miley's glitch. After a few hours josh woke up. Jeremy typed on the computer. Josh sat up and looked at jer. Jeremy kept typing. "Hay jer." Josh said "do you think we will every be able to destroy xana?" Jeremy shrugged, "I don't know." "Jer we need to get aelita back from xana. I can just tell he wants all the power he can get." Josh said. Jeremy nodded. "Jer I wish xana would have never made me hurt Miley I miss her already and I saw her a little bit ago." Josh said looking down. Jeremy nodded, "Yea..." Josh stud up and got his computer going to Miley's dorm room to be closer to Miley even if see was not there. Jeremy nodded, typing. Josh sat on Miley's bed curled up in a ball crying to himself about what he did to Miley even if it was xana. At the hospital Mikey was slowly healing. Josh laid there crying. Miley's consciousness stood in her room, frowning at Josh's crying. Josh stopped crying after a bit. Josh saw still laying on Miley's bed. Miley consciousnesses sat next to Josh. Josh could not see her but he felt her energy close to him. Miley stroked his hair. Josh felt something touching h is hair he looked around confused. Miley smiled, stopping the stroking, she laid next to Josh. Josh felt Miley's energy touching him he was confused. He got up to go see Miley at the Hospital. Miley's consciousness returned to her body. Josh left Miley's room after making sure Jim was not where around. He then walked to the hospital. Hoping that Miley was wake. When he got there he headed to the room from yesterday to see Miley. Miley groaned a bit, her heart beat monitor beeping evenly. Josh sat down on the chair by Miley's hospital bed. Miley felt his presence, trying to wake up, with no luck. He gently brushed her hair. She smiled a bit, blush showing on her cheeks. He smiled at her blushing. Miley felt heat on her cheeks, knowing she was blushing. Her finger twitched a bit... He watched her for a bit. Her hand twitched a bit. He continued to watch her. She mumbled a bit. He got up and looked at her hearing her mumble. 'J..' She mumbled. "Miley?" Josh asked not sure what she was trying to say. Her hand twitched, as she tried to speak, "J...J-Josh..." She said quietly. "Yes Miley?" Josh asked. She sighed a bit, "I...l-love...you.." She replied. "I love you to Miley." Josh said in reply gently hugging her giving her more of his energy. She sighed from the energy, hugging him back, opening her eyes, she smiled. "I am sorry I hurt even if I was not me." He said letting her hug him. "It's fine..." She said, closing her eyes, "Just...don't bring it up..." "Okay. I am happy that your okay." He said not telling about him trying to jump. She nodded, "Same with you...Did Jeremy fix the virus?" "Yeah." Josh said sounding down. Miley nodded, "Anything new?" "Not really other then earlier in your room something was brushing the hair on my head." He said wondering . She smiled, "That was me..."" Okay I guess that explains why I could feel your energy then." He said. "When do you think they will let you leave?" He asked her. She shrugged, "I don't know... "I hope soon I don't want you to have to stay here away from our friends." Josh said. She nodded. "Miley remember when you went to lyoko from here the other day?" He asked. She nodded, "Yes..." "A bit before xana showed up I was going to jump." He said looking guilty. Her eyes widened, and she hugged him tighter, "Don't do that ever again..." She said, tears forming. "I don't plan on it." He said "you don't need to know why I was going to." Miley nodded. -End of chapter 8-  
Please leave me some reviews as I am about 3 or 4 chapters from running out of RP to use. 


	9. Chapter 9-Energy Field!

All OC's used are from forum/Code-Lyoko-RP-come-on/143511/ with permission.

This story will be a slightly edited version of the Reset RP there in a mix of third person view and Josh's POV.

This story is based around Josh.  
Kylie is owned by PikachuNerdGirl

Miley is owned by PikachuNerdGirl

Axel is owned by

I don't own code lyoko.  
Chapter 9-Energy Field!-Third person POV.

"See you later Miley I am going to see how Axel is doing." Josh said getting up. Miley nodded, "Alright..." She said, laying back down. He walked out of Mikey's hospital room walking slowly to Axel's. She closed her eyes, letting her thoughts roam. He walked in to Axel's room after knocking asking "so how are you doing?" Axel looked at Josh when he came in. "Pretty good. A little light headed, but other than that, it's all good!" Axel said. "Oh, hi, Josh!" Natalie said, running to him, hugging his legs tightly. "Okay Mikey's doing good she's up too." Josh said before saying hi to Natalie you hugged his legs. Kylie nodded at Josh, "That's good..." "Yeah but I am pretty weak right now from giving her my own energy even alittle that I need to stay actually alive." Josh said yawning. Kylie nodded, "Well, try to keep some energy," she said. "Yeah, mister, don't get too tired!" Natalie said, going on her tipy toes and poking his nose, smiling widely. "I know." Josh replied before saying BH walking to the factory low on power. Xana thought about what to do next, trapping Aelita so they wouldn't find her. When he got to the factory he held onto a wire and slowly absorbed energy from the supercomputer. Xana grinned, "The clone...She isn't fixed yet..." He said, forming a plan. When Josh had enough energy he let go of the wire. Xana smirked, "If I could somehow make her worst...She might die on her own..." Josh began to walk to the school to see what jer was doing. Xana tried to connect into Miley. Josh opened his door. Xana connected to Miley activating a tower to drain her energy. Just as josh entered his room Jer got up and said "Activated tower". He turned around and touch an outlet all of a sudden disappearing and Jer was confused. Miley began to go down hill getting colder and losing energy. Josh got to the factory an d went into a scanner after activating a scan. He landed on lyoko and a few minutes later Jer and the rest of the gang arrived at the factory. Josh ran towards the tower. Miley granted in pain almost out of energy. Xana smirked, "Should I kill her...? Or let her suffer..? Hmm..." Xana said summoning a few blocks. Josh ran at them getting hit few times. The rest of the gang began attacking them. Josh took out one still heading to the tower. Miley cried feeling great pain. Aelita stepped in front of Josh. Miley was glitching out her breathing and heart rate slowing. He ran at Aelita with his sword out tackling her. Aelita got up. Josh grabbed her over his shoulder taking her to the tower. She charged up an energy field shooting him point blank in the back. He fell down in pain losing most of his life points. Josh got up and ran for the tower. He entered it but Aelita followed him in. Josh entered the codes it said "Code Lyoko..."  
Miley's heart rate was almost nothing. It them said "Josh." And the tower deactivated. Just as jer activated the return josh pushed Aelita off the platform into the tower. The white light of the return covering her body. (Return to earlier.)  
Josh was sitting next to Miley's hospital bed. Aelita fell out of a scanner, gasping, xana's symbol in her eyes. Josh felt Miley's cold hand and gave her a little energy he could spare. She gasped a bit, warmth reaching her hands. "Miley I will be back." Josh said leaving to get some rest. Jeremy looked at Josh, "How is she?" "She's okay I guess." Josh said. Aelita left the factory heading towards the dorms. " Well I am getting some rest so can you wake me up in a bit?" Josh asked. Jer nodded. "Yeah." Josh fell asleep slowly regaining his own energy. Aelita maxed it to Kadic. After a few minutes josh woke up but not rested at all. Aelita went to a light post, getting power from it. Jer how much power would it take to say make our Lyoko powers work in the real world?" Josh asked just think. Jeremy shrugged, "Probably a large amount." Aelita walked down the hall toward josh and jer's room. "I was just think because for xana to have a Spector shoot lighting would take almost the same amount right? For any one of use if we get possesed might let xana have some fun," josh said just think about what to expect from xana. Jeremy nodded, "Interesting..." Aelita grabbed a power box, sucking the energy out, the school had a power outage. "Jer we should go figure out why the power went out." Josh said getting up."that's probly a good idea." Jer said. They exited the dorm when Aelita saw them. Aelita grinned at Josh, an orb forming in her hand. "Crap..." Jeremy muttered. "You can say that again." Josh said looking for a place to run to. Aelita fired at Josh, and Jeremy jumped in front of him, taking the hit, he screamed in pain. Jeremy grunted, getting up shakily, "Fine," he groaned, breathing heavily. "I think I have a plan" josh said walking towards aelita. Aelita chuckled darkly. As he walked Aelita formed an orb, "Foolish," she said, her voice sounding like many voices mixed together. "No I am not." Josh said grabbing at the on absorbing its energy. His body starting to become unstable. "Hmm...?" Aelita chuckled, still forming the orb. josh's body began shaking from the power of the energy. Aelita grinned, shooting the orb at him. The Orb hit him wanting him flying back wards into a wall. Small whips of smoke rolled off his body. He was beginning to basically shutdown from to much energy when he formed a small lightning bolt in his hands and zapped Aelita making her pass out. "Sorry Aelita." Josh said moutioning for jer to run. Jeremy looked at Josh, then ran past Aelita, "Should we head to the factory?" "Yeah we can finish the anti virus there." Josh said looking at Aelita. "I hope I did not kill her." Josh said worried. "I think she's fine." Jer said hearing Aelita moan in pain. "So how are we going to stop her?" Josh asked as they ran. "Anti-Virus..." Jeremy answered. "Well you are going to need to start work on it as soon as we get to the lab. Because I don't think knocking her out with a lightning bolt every time she wakes up is good for her health." Josh said as they neared the factory. Jeremy nodded "Yup..." Josh stoped running when they reached the factory breathing heavily. Jeremy did the same, worried for Aelita, he felt hopeless without her... He shook it off. "Call the others." Josh said walking to the factory and jumping to the elevator. They both entered the elevator. Jeremy waited for it to reach the Supercomputer Room. Josh waited off it to stop before getting out of the elevator. Jeremy followed. "Jer what if there is no active tower?" Josh asked. Jeremy huffed a sigh, "I don't know...Work on the virus?" "Yeah I guess." Josh said sitting on the edge of the center map. Jeremy nodded, getting on the computer. Josh just sat and waited for a order from jer. "Josh, I want you to check Lyoko, can you do that?" Jeremy asked. "Yeah I can do that." Josh said getting up, Jeremy nodded, "Thank you." "I am going down to the scanners lets hope Aelita has not awoken yet." Josh said walking to the elevator. Jeremy nodded, "Let's hope for the best..." Aelita groaned a bit, eyes fluttering. Josh hit the elevator button going down. Jeremy worked on the virus. After the elevator reached the bottom josh stepped in to a scanner and waited. Jeremy set up Josh's virtualization, "...Virtualization..." Jeremy said, pressing Enter. A few seconds later josh landed on Lyoko. Jeremy put on the headset, "See anything yet?" "Not really but I just got here." Josh said walking around a bit. Jeremy nodded. Xana watched from a distance, grimacing. "Yeah nothing is here yet I might as well relax." Josh said leaning on a tree. Jeremy nodded, "Stay alert." Xana wondered what to do. "Okay and you too don't let Aelita get you." Josh said as he stopped leaning walk in the direction of xana to look around not knowing he was there. Jeremy nodded, "Alright." Xana hid, "What are you doing here?" He said, his voice coming from everywhere. "Walking around what do you want Xana?" Josh asked looking around. Xana rolled his eyes, "You have no business here..." He said, his voice coming from everywhere. "Yes I do this is my home." Josh said. "Oh, really? Huh, then why do you leave it?" Xana asked, voice still booming from everywhere. "To help my friends fight you. And to not have to deal with you on a daily based." Josh yelled starting to get really pissed. Xana chuckled darkly, "I think you should leave, or I'll force you." "Why I can do what I want an you can try and stop me." Josh said taunting xana. Xana grimaced, coming out in front of Josh, "Leave, now," he growled. "No." Josh yelled giving him an upper cut to the chin. Xana was dazed, blinking. Josh kicked xana in the crouch before walking away. Xana fell over, "You'll pay.." He groaned. "I don't care." Josh yelled walking towards a tower. Xana got up shakily, "I'll kill her, I swear it..." He threatened. Josh stopped before turning around. " you won't dare." Josh said walking back to by xana. Xana grinned, "Want to test that suggestion? Oh, I would dare," he growled. "I won't test you but I will beat your weak ass up." Josh said going to punch xana again. Xana laughed darkly, glitching away, "You really think you can defeat a virus? Ha!" He said, voice coming from everywhere. "Jer bring me in xana's getting on my nerves." Josh said waiting. Xana laughed loudly, "Same with you!" Jeremy nodded, "One sec, Josh," he said, typing. "Xana next time I see you. You might not have a head." Josh said waited to devirtualize. Don't push you're luck, I won't hesitate to hurt her." Xana growled. Jeremy pressed Enter, devirtualizing Josh. Josh felt himself devirtualize starting at his arms and legs slowly turned to pixels and vanished. Before he almost fell out of the scanner. Jeremy almost had the virus done. Josh went up the elevator to the lab. Aelita groaned, stirring a bit. Jeremy was making a few more arrangements for the virus. "Jer I can't stand xana being able to hurt Miley. He threatened me that he would kill her if I attacked him again." Josh said agervated. Jeremy looked at Josh, "He did? But...how?" "He did not say but I am thinking just weakening her more and more till her body can survive any more." Josh said "So how is the anti-virus for Aelita coming along?" Jeremy nodded, looking at the computer, "Almost finished." "Okay and do you think it is safe enough to go over by Miley for a bit?" Josh asked know if Aelita went after jer he would get hurt. "Well...I guess, I can't hold you back, go ahead," Jeremy said. Aelita struggled to get up. "Okay." Josh said walking to the elevator to leave. Jeremy nodded, typing. Aelita finally got up, looking around. Josh walked out of the factory to go to the hospital. Miley curled up a bit. After about 15 minutes Josh got to the hospital and walked to miley's room. Aelita began walking out of the building. Miley mumbled a bit in her sleep. Jeremy was about done with the anti-virus. Josh watched Miley before putting his hand on her head and giving her all of his energy to were he almost fell down. Miley gasped, opening her eyes, feeling his hand, "Josh...?" "What Miley?" Josh asked sitting in the chair breathing slowly. Miley looked at Josh, "Hey...How are you?". "I am doing pretty good. But Aelita in here on earth again but under xana's control." Josh said. Miley looked worried, "Oh no...". Aelita moved towards the factory, angry. Jeremy sighed, almost done. "Jer got zapped but he is okay and I knocked her out. "Josh said "How are you doing?" "Good, I think," Miley smiled a bit. "Okay." Josh said. "I think going to ask when you can leave this place." Miley nodded, "Alright..." Josh got up and walked to the front desk. "How may I help you?" The lady at the front desk said to Josh. "I would like to know when Miley. In that room over there can go home?" Josh said politely. The lady nodded, "One minute please," she said, going through some papers. "Okay." Josh said waiting tapping his fingers a bit. "Hmm, in about a week, maybe less," The lady said to Josh. "Okay thank you." Josh said before walking back to Miley's room."They say in about a week or less Miley." Miley nodded. "Miley I am going to give you a little more energy." Josh said putting his hand on hers going to give her more energy after she knows. Miley felt the energy flow through her. Josh Begin to tap into the energy that actually makes him exist in the real world. His finger began to get fuzzy . His hand actually moved down to where miley's hand was inside his. "Josh...?" Miley said, taking her hand away, "I'll be fine..." She said, seeing his hand was fuzzy. "Okay." Josh said sitting down his fingers still fuzzy like a TV. Miley nodded, "Are you okay?" "Yeah I should be fine." Josh said lieing alittle his hands getting sharp pains now and then. Miley nodded. "Good." Aelita reached the factory. "Well I am going to go make sure Jer has stayed out of trouble." Josh said getting up to leave his hands some what letting objects passing to them a bit before stoping. Miley nodded. Aelita went down the rope. Josh started to leave the hospital it would be about 20 minutes for him to get to te factory. Aelita went to the elevator. Josh continued walking he was at the bridge. Aelita went into the elevator, going down. Aelita arrived, grinning, "Hello..." Josh slowly walked towards the ropes in no hurry. Aelita grabbed Jeremy by the neck, lifting him up, "Where is he?" "Who?" Jeremy asked. "Josh," she spat. Josh went down the ropes to the elevator hitting the button. "I don't know!" Jeremy lied, and Aelita tightened her grip, "Tell me!" Josh waited for the elevator before getting in and hitting the up button that sends you down. Jeremy couldn't breathe as well, kicking in the air, "Don't know!" Josh waited for the elevator doors to open before saying "So jer how is it going." Aelita looked at Josh. Jeremy looked at Josh, "Josh! Virus is done! Activate!" He choked out, trying to breathe. Josh nodded. "I am going to save you first." Josh said before running at aelita. Aelita threw Jeremy down, forming an orb. "Shit" josh said. Aelita throw the orb at him. Josh took the hit. Flying back into the wall arcs going over his body. His whole body was shifting like an out of sync TV. Or a Spector that took damage. He slowly got up. Working his way to the controls. Aelita watched his charging up another orb. Josh hit the enter key activating the anti-virus. Aelita fell the orb hitting josh anyways. Josh fell backwards from the hit. His body was becoming unstable from the extra energy. Aelita's eyes widened, and she twitched a bit, the anti-virus fighting X.A.N.A's virus. "Jer you okay." Josh managed to say. "Fine..." Jeremy groaned, his eyes opening a bit. Aelita layed on the ground, the virus's fighting each other. "I won't be in a few minutes." Josh said getting up bearly able to stand.

-End of chapter 9-  
So review please and give me ideas I got about 3 chapters of rp left.


	10. Chapter 10-Miley's out!

All OC's used are from forum/Code-Lyoko-RP-come-on/143511/ with permission.

This story will be a slightly edited version of the Reset RP there in a mix of third person view and Josh's POV.

This story is based around Josh.  
Kylie is owned by PikachuNerdGirl

Miley is owned by PikachuNerdGirl

Axel is owned by

I don't own code lyoko.  
Chapter 10- Miley's out.-Josh's POV.  
I felt my body become unstable an myself slowly beginning to break down."Jeremy I need to discharge this energy fast or else I might disappear." I said to Jeremy. "You could try giving it to the supercomputer." He said. I nodded touching the cables with my hands discharging most of the energy. "So do you think Aelita is all right I hope I did not hurt her by sending an the energy field back at her." I said looking a Jeremy . "I think she will be fine I think." He said. "Jeremy I know you like her the same way I like Miley. Because other wise you would not have sent me back into save her even when xana could have killed me." I say. Jeremy was blushing looking at the passed out Aelita. "Sure." He said. "Well I am going to go see Miley." I said getting up. Jeremy looked at me and said "okay I am going to take care of Aelita." I walked to the elevator and went up before walking to the hospital. I walked to Miley's room and she was sleeping . I was careful not to wake her up. I smiled at her thinking about her. She slowly woke up whispering "Josh. " "yeas Mikey." I replied. "Its you." She said smiling at me. "He have you been doing Miley." I asked. "I guess I have been good." She said. "That's good an I think they might let you go soon. I said to her. She smiled widely at that news, "Really?". " Yeah,I think so." I said "And I won't let xana ever hurt you again." She nodded, sitting up, "I know...". " I am going to go see if you can go." I said getting up walking to the front desk. The lady at the desk looked up at me and smiled, "May I help you?" "Do you know when Miley Weikel will be able to leave?" I asked. "As soon as she starts feeling better, " She answered. "She said she felt fine when I asked." I said in reply. "Hmm..." She thought, "Well, alright..." "So can I take here home?" I asked. "If her parents are okay with it," She said. "They are." I said lying as she technically had no parents. The lady nodded, "Okay, you can." "Thanks." I say before walking to Miley's room where I tell her. "They said you can leave today." "Really?" She asked cheerfully. "Yeah." I said with a big smile on my face. She smiled widely, "Help me up?" "Okay." I said pulling her up. She stood up, and wobbled a bit, "Haven't walked in a while...". "It's okay you can lean on me as we walk." I said. She walked with me, leaning on me a bit, "How is everybody?". " There doing good we got Aelita back." I said. She smiled, "Miss me?" "Yeah." I said still smiling "I think the whole gang has." smiled wider, "Aw." When we reached the dorms I took Miley to hers before going down to mine. (Time skip next day by the vending machines.) "Hay Jeremy I found something wierd Lyoko last night." I said. "What?." He asked. "I think I found a second virtual world." I replied. "Really?" Jeremy asked. "Yeah but the thing is I can only detect one sector in it." I said "had you seem Miley?" "I saw her in her room in the morning." Kylie said. "Okay she is doing a lot better." I said. "I wish we could go explore the other virtual world but its with in the network much like Lyoko is." Jeremy nodded, "I'm curious about it." "I think we should work on a ship to get thru the network to it." I said. Jeremy nodded. "I will work on that." I walked to the cafeteria and sat down next to Miley who was eating. "Hello josh." Miley said smiling. "Hay Miley how did you sleep?" I asked. "Pretty good," she said. "Okay if anything is the matter you can tell me." I said. "Also I found possibly another lyoko or at lest one sector." "Really?" She said taking a bite. "Yeah but I don't know how to get there and if we can get back." I said. She nodded "Sounds interesting." "Yeah jer is going to be working on a thing to get us there and back." I said. She nodded, "Josh...I had a nightmare last night..." She said quietly. "About what?" I asked worried. "About...xana..." She said quietly, looking down. "That can't be good." He said. She nodded, not saying anything. "So what happened in it?" I asked wanting to be able to make her feel safer. "Well...H-He...Took me, after killing you," she said shakily, tears forming. "Shhh its okay Miley I won't ever let that happen." I said wrapping my arms around her to comfort her. She nodded, "It's just scary to think about..." "Miley its okay to be scaryed." I said trying to make her feel better. She nodded, wiping away the tears that had formed. I handed her a napkin. She used the napkin to wipe away the tears. "And Miley if you want I can sleep in your room tonight in case you have another nightmare." I said quietly so no one else heard. "I don't think I'm allowed to, I don't want to get you in trouble..." She said. "It's okay no one will ever know." I said "and I would do anything to make you feel safe." Miley smiled, "Alright..." "So Miley want to go for ice cream?" I asked. "That would be nice." She said. "Okay let's go." I said getting up before taking her hand. She smiled as we walked to the ice cream shop. When the got there the went to order. "So Miley what flavor do you want?" I asked. "Uh, chocolate?" She said. I went up and ordered two chocolate cups of ice cream. I grabbed them when they finished and took them to a table for me and Miley to eat. Miley took it, looking at it.

End of Chapter 10

PLEASE I NEED SOME REVIEWS FOR IDEAS TO CONTINUE THIS I GOT ABOUT 2 CHAPTERS LEFT.


	11. Chapter 11-True Death

All OC's used are from forum/Code-Lyoko-RP-come-on/143511/ with permission.

This story will be a slightly edited version of the Reset RP there in a mix of third person view and Josh's POV. This story is based around Josh.  
Kylie is owned by PikachuNerdGirl

Miley is owned by PikachuNerdGirl

Axel is owned by

I don't own code lyoko.  
OC WILL BE KILLED OFF!

Chapter 11-True Death -Third person

Josh started to eat his ice cream before seeing Miley just staring at it asking "Miley what's the matter?" I've never really had ice cream before..." Miley said. Josh handed her a spoon before saying "just eat it like you would soup." She nodded, taking a bite. He watched her. She smiled a bit a the flavor, "Cold, but good.""I am glad you like it." He said smiling. She smiled eating it. "Miley how do you think Odd is goin to react to us going together for ice cream?" He asked wondering. "He'll probably tease us about it," She said. "Yeah and Miley can you tell me more about your nightmare later it might be a hint at what xana in planing." He said quietly, "S-Sure," She whispered. "We should probably be getting back to school and the gang." He said looking at his watch. She nodded in agreement. He stood up and helped her up before giving her a kiss. She smiled, closing her eyes, she kissed him back. After they kissed he gently took her hand and started walking back to school. She smiled, holding his hand gently. They walked to Jeremy's room. The whole gang was there. Josh sat down on the bed. Miley sat with him. Jeremy waved, "Hey, guys." "Hay jer." Josh said looking over at him. Miley smiled, looking at Jeremy. "Jer I think i have an idea about how to make the ship to look at the other lyoko like place on the network." He said. Jeremy nodded, "How?" Odd smiled, "Where did you guys go? On a date?" "No odd." Josh said before saying to Jeremy "If we use the code that protects the actual sectors from the digital sea we can use it to protect us and the ship." Jeremy nodded, "That could work..." "And odd we went for ice cream." Josh said looking at him. Odd grinned, "It was a date!" "It was not! " Josh said standing up. "Yes, it was," Odd grinned more. "Odd stop it before I knock you out." Josh said getting mad. "Geez, calm down, it was a joke," Odd said. Yeah and I don't like it." Josh said walking back to by Miley. Miley stayed quiet. "Geez, what? You don't like a date with your girlfriend?" Odd said, trying not to smile . "It was not a date." Josh said before just walking out the room slamming the door. Odd started bursting out laughing. Josh walked into the forest and to the hermitage because he know basically no one would look for him there. Miley got up, going to search for Josh. Josh sat down on one of the beds that were still there. Miley went into the forest, not liking being alone. Josh started thinking of ways to get back at Odd. "Josh?" Miley called, sighing. Josh heard Miley but did not say anything wanting to be left alone. Miley frowned, going to the factory. Xana grinned, "So, she's finally alone...". Josh finally got up and started walking back to school. Miley got to the factory, "Josh?" She called, going to the elevator. Xana grinned, "Perfect...". When josh got to Jeremy's room again he saw Miley was not there and asked "so where did Miley go?". "She went to look for you," Odd said, confused. Xana activated a tower, taking control over the elevator, he slammed the doors shut, trapping her. "Where do you think she went to look for me?" Josh asked right before Jeremy's computer started beeping. Jeremy went to his computer, seeing an activated tower, "Don't know, but this can't be good... You two are separate... He knows you always protect her!" Miley's eyes widened as the elevator went down at a blinding speed, tossing her body around, knocking her out. "Like taking candy from a baby," xana chuckled. "I am going to go look at the factory anyone coming with me?" Josh asked. "I'll go," Odd said. Xana opened the doors to the elevator at the scanner room, then made himself appear, grinning like a madman. "Okay odd lets go." Josh said running out the door to get to the factory. Odd ran, closely behind. Xana picked up her limp body, "What should we do with you, huh?" When josh reached the bridge he stopped and leaned on it breathing hard. Miley groaned. "Hmm... How about this? We trap you on Lyoko? Never let you see your little boyfriend again?" Xana growled, throwing her into the scanner. Josh walked towards the factory slowly. Miley groaned, blood leaking from the side of her head. "Seems like a yes to me!" Xana grinned, making the scanner doors close, running the program on the computer. Josh told Odd to hurry but before jumping down a rope to by the elevator hitting the button. Odd hurried, coming after Josh. Xana laughed, "Not much he can do anymore..." Miley was virtualized, landing in an unknown area that Xana created. She groaned, still knocked out. Josh got in the elevator waiting for odd to get in before pressing the down button. Odd hummed. Xana grinned waiting for them. Josh walked out of the elevator in the lab. Xana appeared beside Josh, "Hello." Odd jumped. Xana!" Josh yelled going to punch him in the face. Xana caught his hand, "Hey, friendly now...". "No you tried to kill my Miley, I won't trust you ever." Josh yelled back at xana his "father." Xana grinned, "Yes, where is your little Miley?" "I am looking for her and I swear if you did anything to her I will tear you apart line by line of code." Josh yelled a xana. Xana laughed, "Yea? And how are you gonna do that? How do you even know if I have her? I may be looking for her, just like you..." "Maybe but I think you have her because when every I am away from her to try and get her." josh said tying to punch xana again. Xana caught his hand again, "Your mistake for leaving her alone, Josh," he grinned like a madman. "So you do have her!" Josh said getting madder "what are you doing to her!" Xana laughed, "Something you'll never know about," he said, starting to disappear. "Odd can you watch the computer while I go in and look for Miley?" Josh asked Odd. Odd nodded, going over to the computer. Josh started a delayed virtualization and went down to the scanners. Xana appeared in the unknown area, picking up the unconscious Miley, "You are a disgrace..." He growled. Josh soon landed on Lyoko running to a tower. Miley groaned in reply. Josh activated the tower using it to search for Miley. Xana felt a tower get activated, "Josh, I swear..." He grumbled, throwing Miley down. Josh was a least able to find traces of Miley but not her. He tried to boost the towers power with his own. blinked, feeling a power surge, he looked at Miley, "What have you done to the boy?" He growled, kicking her very hardly. The tower found part of her location. Miley groaned. Josh start to do a guess and check based system to find her. Xana picked her up, "You'd be quiet useful, if he didn't always want you." "Odd find anything?" Josh asked. "Not really, but I think you can find more than me, since you can go into the towers." Odd said. "I guess. And odd can you call Jeremy and telling him to get here with the gang to help search." Josh asked still waiting. Odd nodded, "And, uh, sorry about earlier..." He apologized, calling the gang. "It's okay." Josh said "I kind of over reacted." Josh started to use the tower he had activated to activate more towers to gain more searching power but it was slow using up his own power to keep the towers activated. Xana felt all the towers go berserk, giving away the location. He grabbed Miley, "THIS IS YOUR FAULT!" Miley flinched, groaning. Odd nodded, "They're on their way," he said. Josh saw the location and disabled All the tower breathing heavy. Xana threw Miley against a wall, "Well, looks like I'm gonna have to show you who's boss..." The gang ran to the factory. After resting for a few seconds josh entered the cords into the program and ran it hoping to be transported to them. Xana began to hack into Miley's codes. He changed key parts that detect if she is on earth. By the wall Miley's body changed her earth form. Josh waited for the program to transport him. Miley groaned, feeling weak. The gang got on the scooters and skateboards. Josh felt himself being transferred. Xana picked Miley up again, by the neck, "Pathetic..." He said, starting to choke her. Miley gasped for breath, feeling really weak. Josh felt odd as he was being sent. Xana went through her codes, tearing some lines apart. Miley gasped, jerking around, feeling her codes being destroyed. Josh felt himself slowing down. Miley let out a little scream, going limp. Josh saw xana as he was trying to stay standing a Little dizzy. And said "leave her alone." Xana smirked, tightening his grip on her throat, "And why should I do that?" Miley coughed, trying to breathe. "Because its me you should be fighting I am a greater risk to you then her." Josh said hoping his sword worked here. Xana smirked, "Is that so?" He asked, looking at Josh. The gang made it to the factory. Miley coughed more, clawing weakly at Xana's hand. "Yeah leave her alone." Josh said looking for a terminal to get some advantages after virtualizing his sword in his hand. "Fine," He said, turning around and throwing her, then turning back to Josh, "Better?" Miley flew, hitting her head really hard when she landed. "No its not. I did not want her harmed." Josh said running at xana. Xana grinned, "Oh, my bad," he said, appearing behind Josh, grabbing his arms and pinning them behind his back. Miley groaned, going unconscious. "Ahh. " Josh yelled in pain before kicking behind him. Xana felt Josh kick him, "That's no way to treat your creator..." The gang went to the lab first. "I don't care." Josh said trying use his energy to zap xana off him. "Fine, that's how it's gonna be, huh?" Xana asked, throwing Josh. Jeremy took over on the computer, as the others went to the Scanner Room. When Josh hit the ground he rolled a cross the ground and came to a in pain before getting up. Xana formed his sword, going towards Josh. "Virtualization..." Jeremy said, as he sent Odd, Yumi, and Ulrich to Lyoko. "Odd you there?" Josh asked before getting out his sword. Josh know if Miley was devirtualized now she would must likely be dead. "Yea, we're in, were are you, buddy?" Odd asked, walking over to Yumi and Ulrich. "I don't know. I might be able to get you the cords but." Josh said backing away from xana. "But what?" Odd asked. Xana smirked, "Nobody is coming, especially your little gang of friends." "I can get you the cords." Josh said now running at xana with his sword out like a spear. Xana's eyes widened. Odd nodded, "Alright." Josh tried to stab xana in the gut. "Jer the cords are in the last program ran from the towers. Jeremy nodded, going through the last program. Xana appeared beside Miley, "Now, now, calm down... I wouldn't want to have to hurt her..." He smirked. "Don't touch her." Josh growled in anger. Xana chuckled, "What's so special about her, anyway? She's useless." "She's not like you and she actually cares about me!" Josh said throwing his sword at xana. Xana grinned, picking up Miley, using her as a shield. The sword went through Miley's stomach, making her gasp from the pain, blood starting to fall from her mouth. Jeremy found the cords and sent the gang there. "Miley! No! No no no!" Josh said running to by her and xana. She started coughing up blood, looking down at her stomach Josh's virtual blade sticking out of her not so virtual self, she felt sleepy... Xana smirked, dropping Miley. The gang arrived. Josh ran to Miley and kneeled down by her side. Miley looked at Josh, her vision beginning to turn black around the edges of her eyes, "J-Josh..." She whimpered, coughing up more blood. Odd's eyes widened, "Oh my gosh..." "Miley I won't ket you go." Josh said trying to give parts of his energy to her. "J-Josh... You can't help me..." She said weakly, a pool of blood forming around her. "Yes I can I just need to get you in a tower." Josh said wanting to copy parts of his code to save her. "Josh... I-I love you..." She choked out, her eyes glossing over, as she died. The gang stood still, not knowing what to do.

End of Chapter-11

Okay I actually got about two more chapters I can try and make but I need ideas from you guys. So please review.


	12. Chapter 12-She is gone Or is she

All OC's used are from forum/Code-Lyoko-RP-come-on/143511/ with permission. This story will be a slightly edited version of the Reset RP there in a mix of third person view and Josh's POV. This story is based around Josh.  
Kylie is owned by PikachuNerdGirl Miley is owned by PikachuNerdGirl Axel is owned by I don't own code lyoko.  
WARNING THIS CHAPTER IS VERY SAD.  
Chapter-12-She is gone. Or is she. -Third person Josh started crying before getting up and gently pulling out his sword and saying "xana you'll pay for this." Xana smirked, "I'm sure I will..." The gang went over to Josh, getting ready for a fight with xana. Josh walked towards xana. "Xana I hate you!" Xana raised an eyebrow, "Oh, really?" "You killed Miley"" Josh yelled going to stab at xana. Xana smirked, "No, I didn't... You did." "No I did not." Josh said some what starting to break down. "Really? So it wasn't your sword that went through her stomach?" Xana grinned. You put her in its path not me" josh said running at him. Xana glitched behind Josh, smirking. Josh span around slashing xana once across the chest. "Argh!" Xana screamed in pain, backing up, "I'll see you later..." He said, disappearing. "Crap, he got away..." Ulrich said. A few seconds later and Josh fell down crying holding Miley's dead body. Odd and Ulrich went over to comfort him. "She can't be gone she can't." Josh cried just sitting on the ground. Odd frowned, "Josh..." He said, blinking back tears. "What?" Josh asked crying still. "Everything is going to be alright..." Odd said. "Jeremy, can you devirtualize us?" Ulrich asked. "On its not Odd, Miley's dead." Josh said still crying holding Miley's lifeless body. Yumi frowned along with Ulrich. "Yea, but what do we do with Miley? We can't just leave her body there..." Jeremy said. "Can't we heal her or bring her back?" Josh asked still crying. "I don't know jer." "Josh... It's not that easy," Jeremy said, "You can't mess around with life and death." He said, thinking. "Why not? You help make her as a clone and made her live can't we redo that?" Josh said inching towards the edge now and then. "Josh, listen, I'll figure something out, I just don't know what. I don't want Miley dead either, none of us do, but we have to stay strong, do it for her," Jeremy said. Odd nodded, "Jeremy's right, Josh..." "Okay." Josh said still hold Miley's body gentle bushing her virtual hair. "I'll devirtualize Odd, Yumi, and Aelita first," Jeremy said, devirtualizing them. "What are we going to do with Miley?" Josh asked holding her body close to him. "I don't know, Josh..." Jeremy said, frowning. Odd, Yumi, and Aelita fell out of the scanners. "Jer I am not leaving Miley here alone." Josh said trying to say that he won't leave Miley. "Fine, what do you want to do, Josh? I don't think devirtualizing her would be a good idea," Jeremy said, devirtualized Ulrich. "I am was not going to do anything but stay here." Josh said still holding Miley gentle setting her down. "Wait, you're staying on Lyoko?" Jeremy asked, confused. "I don't know." Josh said still crying a little. "Josh, just think, please, you need to calm down. I know you're in a tough place right now," Jeremy said as the gang came into the lab. "Just bring me in." Josh said still sobbing. Jeremy nodded, devirtualizing Josh. Josh fell out of a scanner sobbing. Odd went down to check on Josh. Jeremy thought about what to do with Miley's body, he couldn't just leave it... Josh waited for the elevator. Still sad. The elevator opened with Odd got to the Scanner Room, and Odd walked over to Josh, "C'mon, man, let's go," he said with a sad smile, offering a hand to help him up. "Okay." Josh said looking at the ground. Odd took Josh's hand and lifted him to his feet, "Hey, Jeremy's doing all he can do, alright? We'll figure something out, and if we don't... Well, let's just say we're trying," he said, leading Josh to the elevator. "Okay." Josh said with out expression. Odd nodded, pressing the button to the lab. "Odd I can't believe she's gone," josh said waiting to reach the lab. "Me either, buddy," Odd said, the elevator doors opening to the lab. Josh stepped off the elevator and walked to by Jeremy. Jeremy looked at Josh, "I'm gonna do everything I can, Josh..." Odd stepped into the room. "I know jer." Josh said. Jeremy nodded, "What do you want to do with her body, I'll let you decide," he said. "I don't know what to do." Josh said not wanting to think about it. Jeremy nodded, "Alright, maybe you should go to the dorm and cool down, maybe take a nap? It'll help you feel better," he said, standing up. "Maybe." Josh said walking to the elevator to go to his dorm. Everyone followed behind. Josh walked over the bridge to the school. Everyone followed along silently, not knowing what to say. Josh walked into the dorms and laid down. Aelita, Odd, and Ulrich went to their dorms. Jeremy stepped into his dorm with Josh, going to the computer. Josh was silent as he feel asleep. Jeremy thought of how to TRY bringing Miley back... Josh having a nightmare of what happened replaying in his head as he slept. Jeremy sighed, "I'll figure it out later, I need some time to relax..." He said, laying on his bed. Josh was sweating his sleep. Jeremy looked at Josh, seeing him sweat, "Josh?" Josh did not answer still asleep slowly saying "no no no" Jeremy got up, going over to Josh, "Josh?" "Miley no Miley!" Josh moaned in his sleep. Jeremy shook Josh, "Josh, wake up." "Ahhhh!" Josh yelled spoked by jer as he woke up. "Hey, you alright?" Jeremy asked. "Yeah I guess." Josh said breathing heavy. "Hey, you alright?" Jeremy asked. "Yeah." Josh said not looking too good. "You look like you've seen a ghost," Jeremy said. "I think I was having a nightmare." Josh said. "Do you wanna talk about it?" Jeremy asked. "I don't care it was just like a replay of what happened before." Josh said trying to settle down. "Oh..." Jeremy said, "Can I help in any way?" "I don't know." Josh said. Jeremy nodded, "Well, just tell me if I can..." "I just wish we could bring Miley back all I have to remember her by is her hair brush." Josh said. "You have her hair brush? We could use that!" Jeremy said, full of hope. "We can?" Josh asked hoping they could bring her back. "Yea, I've brought Aelita back before using some of her DNA from her hair" Jeremy explained. End of chapter 12-  
Okay now maybe one more chapter then I have to actually think of what to type. 


	13. Chapter 13-She lives!

All OC's used are from forum/Code-Lyoko-RP-come-on/143511/ with permission.

This story will be a slightly edited version of the Reset RP there in a mix of third person view and Josh's POV.

This story is based around Josh.  
Kylie is owned by PikachuNerdGirl

Miley is owned by PikachuNerdGirl

Axel is owned by

I don't own code lyoko.  
Chapter 13 - She lives!  
"So should I go get it?" Josh asked still breathing hard. "That would help, yes," Jeremy said, moving over to his computer. Josh got up and start to walk to Miley's room. Jim was walking through the halls. Josh walked up the stairs quietly and started walking down the hall of the girls dorm. Jim noticed Josh, "Hey! What are you doing?" He called, going after him. "Taking a walk why." Josh said trying to figure out a way to get around Jim. "Why you going in the girl dorms then?" Jim asked. "To go for a walk..." Josh said walking past him. Jim sighed, "Whatever, kid, just stay out of the girl's rooms!" "Okay." Josh said walking to the end of the hall before turning to the stairs and stopping to look back down the hall to watch for Jim. Jim walked off. Josh slowly went back down the hall when Jim left. Going into Miley's room. Jeremy waited for Josh. Josh got Miley's hair brush and made his way back down to Jeremy's room. "Did you get it?" Jeremy asked once Josh entered. "Yeah and I almost got in trouble." Josh told him. Jeremy nodded, "Good thing you didn't." "Yeah." Josh said putting down Miley's brush. Jeremy nodded, taking the brush, "We need to go to the factory." "Okay should we tell the other to come too?" Josh asked. Jeremy nodded, "But when we virtualize her, be careful, she'll be freaking out. She just died." Jeremy explained, texting the gang, walking to the factory. "Yeah. But I will be there for her." Josh said. Jeremy nodded, "Alright, that's good." He said, going to the sewer drain. The gang got the text and headed to the factory. Josh followed Jeremy. Jeremy grabbed a scooter, going ahead. The gang went to the sewer drain. Josh just ran. The gang got on the scooters and skateboards. Jeremy looked at Josh, "You really want her back, huh?" "Jer you would do the same thing if it was Aelita." Josh said messing with him. Jeremy blushed a bit, "Alright, you're right..." He said, seeing the end of the tunnel. The gang followed close behind. "So how are we going to use the hair to bring her back?" Josh asked not knowing. "We will scan it, then use it to virtualize her in the scanner." Jeremy said, getting off the scooter, going up the ladder. The gang got off the scooters and skateboards. "Okay." Josh said climbing up the ladder. Jeremy nodded, "I just hope she'll be alright..." "Yeah same here." Josh said still think about how to get back at xana. Jeremy went down a rope. Just jumped down the role and walked into the elevator. The gang followed, going into the elevator. Jeremy pressed the button to the lab, "Josh, tell me when you put the hair into the scanner." "I will." Josh said waiting for everyone to get off before push the button for the scanners. The gang gathered around Jeremy when he sat down at the computer. Josh went down and said "jer I am putting it in the scanner." Putting it in the scanner. "Alright," Jeremy said, shutting it and scanning, "Scanning, Miley..." Josh was waiting crossing his fingers. "...Virtualization..." Jeremy said, pressing Enter. The scanner opened, having Miley in it, looking dazed. "Miley." Josh said walking to comfort her. Miley blinked, remembering what happened, she looked at her hands, "I-I'm...alive?" She choked out, tears forming, she opened and closed her her hands as if she was figuring out how to use them. "Yeah Miley we got you back." Josh said hugging her. Miley looked scared, but hugged him back. "Miley I won't ever let xana hurt you again." Josh said tearing up. Miley started crying, shaking. "Miley you okay?" Josh asked. "I'm s-scared..." Miley said. "Why Mikey your safe now." Josh said. Miley nodded, "A-Alright..." "Lets go up to the rest of the gang." Josh said taking her hand. Miley shakily stood up, her legs shaking badly, "O-Okay..." Josh warped his arm around her to help support her. "Thank you, Josh," she said quietly. "Your welcome." Josh whispered back before giving her a small kiss on the cheek. Miley smiled a bit, blush appearing on her nose. Miley tried to calm down, "So... H-How have you been?" "Pretty good I guess." Josh said. "You didn't do anything stupid when I was...gone...Did you?" She asked. Not really." Josh said "but I did have a nightmare about losing you again." "Oh, I'm sorry..." Miley said. "You don't have to be sorry. It's was not you fault it was xana's" josh said. Miley nodded. The elevator came to a stop and opened. Josh walked Miley over to the rest of the gang. They all looked at her. Jeremy smiled, "Welcome back, Miley." Miley smiled a bit, trying to figure out how to function again. Josh let go of Miley and walked over to Jeremy and gave him a hug saying "thanks for getting Miley back." Miley tried her hardest to stay up, seeing how she was just revived. "No problem, Josh," Jeremy said, returning the hug. "Miley want me to take you to your dorm?" Josh asked seeing her trying to stay standing. "Y-Yes, please," She said, almost falling. Josh hurried over to her side and held her up. Josh took her hand and walked to the elevator. "Thank you, again," She muttered, walking with him. "I can carry you to your room so you don't have to strain yourself Miley." He said still waiting for it to reach the top. "That would help..." She said softly. He gently picked Miley up when they reached the upper floor and start their walk to her dorm."I hope Jim when to sleep by now. Or we are both going to be in deep trouble." She smiled, finally figuring out how to smile again, "We'll be fine..." Okay." He said still carrying her. I'm glad I'm back..." Miley said softly. "Same Miley. I don't think I could have lived with out you." Josh said walking into the dorms slowly. Still holding Miley between his arms. "Don't say that, Josh..." She whispered. "But it's true." He whispered back. Opening her door and gently laying her down. "I don't want you doing anything stupid because I'm gone," She said, yawning. "Good night Miley see you Tomorrow," He said trying to leave. Miley's eyes slid shut without another word, she was snoring. Josh walked out of her room and went down to his. Jeremy went to his dorm. "Hay jer." Josh said before laying down. "Hey, how's Miley?" Jeremy asked. "She's doing good she fell asleep pretty fast." Josh said. "Yeah well good night and don't let xana bit." Josh said making up the last part. Jeremy smiled a bit, laying down, "Night...".

(Time skip to morning next day.)

Josh woke up and walked to the cafe for breakfast. Jeremy woke up, rubbing his eyes. Miley mumbled in her sleep. Josh started his walk down. Jeremy got up, heading to the cafe. Josh decide before getting to the cafe to see if Miley was up yet and went to the girls dorm floor. Miley curled up in her sleep, snoring softly. Josh knocked on Miley's door. Miley jumped at the noise, letting out a squeal of fear. "Miley you okay?" Josh asked hearing her squeal of fear. Miley sat up in her bed, "Oh, Josh, it's just you... Y-Yea, I'm fine..." "Can I come in?" Josh asked wanting to walk with Miley to get breakfast in the cafe. "Sure," Miley said, calming down a bit. Josh slowly opened Miley's door. Josh walked in and sat next to Miley on her bed. "So how did you sleep?" Josh asked. "Good, I guess," She replied. "Want to go and get some breakfast?" He asked her brushing her hair a little. She smiled when he brushed her hair, "Sure." "I can leave for you to change." He said getting up to go out side the door to wait for her. She got up shakily, taking baby steps towards her closet. She put on a tank-top and jeans, going to her door. He saw her when she opened the do and said "I like how you look to day," before taking her hand to walk to the cafe. She smiled a bit, "Thank you," she said, holding on to his hand. As they walked he felt happy to be with the one he loved. Miley smiled a bit wider, maybe things would get better... When they reached the care josh got some pancakes and sat down by the gang letting Miley get her's. Miley slowly walked over to get hers. Jeremy looked at Josh, "How is she doing?" "Pretty good I guess." Josh said "I wish can get back at xana." Miley got some pancakes. "Don't worry, at least she's back," Yumi smiled. "Yeah but I am not sure I want to ever let her out of my site again:" josh said. "I also which I could be with her more." Yumi nodded, "Yeah, I understand..." Miley came over to the table slowly. Josh watched Miley to make sure she was okay. Miley slowly sat beside Josh. "Miley you sure your okay?" Josh asked. "Y-Yea, just a little shaky..." Miley said, looking down at her tray of food. Axel ,Kylie and Natalie sat at the table. "Okay just wanted to make sure." Josh said back to Miley. He then said "Hi guys." Miley nodded, looking at her food. "So jer what you been working in lately" josh asked. "Well, I haven't seen anything on Lyoko yet, so I'm mainly checking the new area," Jeremy replied, saying it so Natalie wouldn't hear. Miley wasn't really hungry... "New area." Axel whispered. Natalie smiled, hopping off and sitting in Kylie's lap, smiling and hugging her. "So, how was your day?" She asked, blushing a little. Jeremy nodded at Axel, "Yea, xana kinda revealed it..." He whispered. Kylie chuckled, "Good, you?" She asked, hugging her. Miley wiggled a bit when he mentioned xana. Axel nodded a little grimly. "Text me all you know about it..." He said, noticing Miley get a little uncomfortable."Good! So, has big bro been treating you well?" Natalie asked, Jeremy nodded, getting out his phone, 'Well, we haven't had time to tell you, but this place was revealed when xana killed Miley... We managed to bring her back with a strand of her hair,' he texted. smiling. Kylie nodded, smiling, "Yep!" Good! Make sure he's nice to you!" Natalie said, blushing a little as she let her head rest on her side. "I will!" Kylie chuckled. Jeremy put his phone back in his pocket. She blushed more from her warmth, smiling at her. "I like Axel's friends!" She said happily. Axel smiled at Odd and Ulrich. "So, what's up?" "I know, they're nice!" Kylie said happily. "Nothing much," Ulrich shrugged. "Well, Miley's settling back in, so be gentle with her," Odd replied. Miley smiled a bit at his comment. Axel nodded. "Gotcha..." He said, looking at Odd. "Yeah..." Natalie said absentmindedly, half of her face buried in Kylie's stomach. Kylie smiled, hugging her tighter. Odd nodded, "What about you?" Axel smiled. "Nothing, really... Honors Precalc is getting hard, even with you sleeping in the class and cracking jokes..." He said, grinning wittily. Odd laughed, "Yea, good times, good times..." He laughed along, smiling and patting him on the back. "Yanisch got so pissed at you, though!" He said, smiling. Odd laughed, "Yea, that, too!" Axel smiled, then turned to Jeremy. "So, what was the Honors Chem homework?" He asked, forgetting what it was. "Uh, I think it was do pages 33 and 34 in the textbook?" Jeremy said. Josh just sat think while everyone talked some what looking at Miley. Miley stayed silent, looking at her tray. Natalie smiled, then looked up at Odd. "Odd! I remember you! You and Ulrich played with me!" She said excitedly, clapping her hands. Odd chuckled, "Yep, we did, sweet cheeks!" 'I wish I could be closer with Miley:' josh tought. "Miley can I talk to you later." "S-Sure..." Miley said quietly. "Okay." Josh said staring at her. Miley felt a little uncomfortable... She took a deep breath, trying to calm down. Josh looked away from Miley for a bit to eat his food. Miley didn't eat, she wasn't hungry... Josh look at Miley not eating and said "Miley you need to eat something." "I'm not really hungry..." She said. "Okay." He replied. She nodded, "I need some space, if you need me, I'll be in my dorm," she said, getting up and going to her dorm quickly. Josh had a worried look on his face. Miley entered her dorm, shutting the door behind her. She sighed, laying on her bed, "My life is so over, I can't do anything anymore without almost having a panic attack...". "I hope Miley's okay." Josh said after seeing that she had left. Jeremy nodded at Josh. "Do you think I should go check on her?" Josh asked jer. Jeremy nodded, "It might help." She sighed, closing her eyes. Josh walked slowly to Miley's door. She tried relaxing. He knocked on her door. Miley jumped, eyes snapping open, "H-Hello...?" "Miley its me Josh" he said. She sighed, "Oh, hi..." "Can I come in?" He asked. "Sure, Josh..." She said, sitting up on her bed. He slowly opened the door and walked in. She watched him enter, not taking her eyes off him. He sat down in a chair across from her. "Miley what's the matter?". "I just... I can't handle things as well as I used to..." She said, looking down. "Why?" He asked "and can I help in any way:" "I just... I don't know, I'm jumpy..." She replied. "Could I be because of the mental stress of xana using me to kill you before?" He asked hoping she would not over react. She shook a bit at xana name, "M-Maybe...". "Is it because of my relation to xana as his creation?" He asked seeing her reaction to xana's name. "N-no..." She said, not liking the mention of xana. "Miley if you can tell me why you feel uncomfortable I can help you." He said getting up and sitting next to her. "I just... I keep thinking someone's gonna get me... I'm s-scared..." Miley whimpered. "Miley I won't let anyone hurt you. And if they try they have to go thru me." Josh said. "What about him?" She asked, meaning xana. "He has to go thru me. Too." He said. She nodded looking down. "Miley I hope you get better" he said hugging her. "Yea." She said. "Miley I think the gang is going to be worried about us." Josh said looking down. "They'll be fine," Miley whispered.

-End of Chapter 13-  
Please review and think about what I can add. Also I might later on make another story with a lemon for this one.


	14. Chapter 14-Sleeping with Miley!

All OC's used are from forum/Code-Lyoko-RP-come-on/143511/ with permission.

This story will be a slightly edited version of the Reset RP there in a mix of third person view and Josh's POV.

This story is based around Josh.  
Kylie is owned by PikachuNerdGirl

Miley is owned by PikachuNerdGirl

Axel is owned by Synt4x Logic

I don't own code lyoko.  
Chapter-14-Sleeping with Miley!

Josh got up and helped Miley up. Miley got up, looking at Josh. "Miley ,want to go for a walk." Josh asked. *yes" She answered quietly. "Miley why are you so quiet today?" He asked opening the door. She shrugged, "I'm just trying to calm down," she said quietly. "Okay let's go," He said opening the door to go on there walk. She followed. "So Miley where do you want to walk to?" He asked holding her hand. "Don't know, somewhere private..." She said softly. "The hermitage maybe?" He said thinking. She nodded. On lyoko xana activated a tower. Josh walked with Miley out of the dorms in to the forest. Miley sighed of relief. He walked with her thru the forest towards the hermitage. She had the feeling of someone watching her again. He walked with her into the Hermitage. She looked around, getting goosebumps. Xana appeared in the factory as William. "Miley you cold?" Josh asked seeing her goosebumps. "I just...have this feeling that somebody is watching me..." Miley whispered shakily. As they were out the Kylie, Axel and Natalie went to Axel's dorm. "Don't worry no one is going to hurt you." Josh said to Miley going into the bedroom on the second floor. Miley nodded, following. Xana looked around, "Well, now that the little rat of his is out of the way, maybe I can finally get my creation back.." He grinned. Josh sat down on the old bed. Miley sat with him. Xana walked out of the factory. Josh laid back on the bed. Xana walked towards the school. Miley sat up on the bed. Xana went through the dorms. Josh sat back up and looked at Miley. "Miley relax I won't let anyone hurt you." Miley looked at Josh, "Okay..." She said, laying on the bed. Josh laid back down putting his hands behind his head. Miley tried to relax. "Miley its nice to be alone." Josh said. "Yes, it is..." Miley said. "I still need to get back at xana for him killing you." Josh said his voice sounding mean. "I know..." Miley said, shivering at Xana's name. "I wish he never hurt you." Josh said looking at her. Miley frowned, opening her eyes, "Me too..." She whispered. "And I am not sure if your even safe going to lyoko again if he killed you there once he might try again." Josh said worried. "But..." Miley trailed off, seeing Josh was right. "I am just afraid that I might lose you again." Josh said slowly getting up. Miley sat up, a pained expression on her face. Never seeing Lyoko again...? That was pretty extreme... But she nodded anyway. "I just hope we can kill him soon and we can have lyoko for ourselves. As it is basically our home." Josh said looking at her odd expression. She nodded looking down. "Miley what's the matter?" He asked. "Nothing," She whispered. "Then why do you seem so depressed?" He asked. She closed her eyes, "I'm not," she lied. "Miley your not a good lier." He said. "Why do you think I'm lying?" She asked, looking up at him, raising an eyebrow. "Because you being so quiet and mopping around is you being depressed." He said. Miley looked blankly at Josh, trying not to get mad or fall apart, "Whatever..." She mumbled. Xana went through the dorms, one by one. "Miley I don't want you to be depressed." Josh said looking at her. Xana was almost to Axel and Kylie's dorm. Miley sighed, "I'll be fine, Josh...". Xana was one dorm away from them. "Okay." Josh said getting up wanting to walk back. Axel Kylie and Natalie were asleep. Xana stepped into the dorm. 'The boy will be a problem...' He thought. Miley nodded, feeling a bit tired. "Lets go back Miley." Josh said. Xana used a little energy to make them feel worn out. Miley got up, "Okay..." Xana grinned, 'Maybe I should take the little one...?' He thought, going over to Natalie. Josh helped Miley up. Xana looked at Natalie, 'She small, vulnerable... I'll take her...' He thought, using his energy to pick her up, making her float in midair. Natalie was still asleep when she was floating. Xana made her float over to him, he took her in his arms, holding her bridle style. Miley got up with the help of Josh. Xana headed towards the factory with Natalie. Josh started to walk with Miley back to the school. Xana started jogging, almost to the factory. Natalie squirmed a little in her sleep. "Mmmhm..." Miley followed Josh. Josh keep walking with Miley till they neared the dorm building. Miley looked around. "Miley want to see how axel and Kylie are doing?" Josh asked wondering. Miley nodded, smiling a bit. Josh walked to Axel's room and Mikey followed. Kylie and Axel were asleep hugging each other. Josh looked in and smiled. Miley smiled, "So cute..." She whispered. Xana took Natalie down to the scanners she was mumbling about him being good not bad. "Think we should wake them up?" Josh whispered. "I am awake..." Axel slurred, rubbing his eyes open. Miley looked at Axel, noticing Natalie was gone... Kylie mumbled, "Mmm..." "Miley I think there waking up want to wait and see what happens?" Josh asked Miley. "Of course I am mean even my own creation. That was once call son wants me dead." Xana said to Natalie. "Those... People... Mean... Don't know... Real you..." She mumbled, nuzzling her nose in his chest in her sleep, like she was comforting a friend. Xana stopped, "Well... I guess I could show you something cool... If you'd like..." "Sure" Miley said to Josh. Josh slammed the door closed then opened it again to wake them up. Natalie hooded I to Xana's chest. Xana smiled a bit, going in the scanner with Natalie, making it close. Kylie jumped a bit, waking up, "W-Wha?" Miley chuckled a bit. "Wh... Where're weeee...?" Natalie whined, waking up in xana's arms. Xana looked down at her, "Don't worry, we're almost there..." he said, as they were being scanned. Kylie grumbled, rubbing her eyes. Natalie smiled, hugging him tighter. "Friend... Friendly friend... Even when... Wake up... Still think you friend..." She mumbled in his shirt, smiling widely. Axel smiled, then froze, with a confused look on his face. "Am I missing something...?" He yawned. Xana smiled " Thanks kid." Kylie looked around, "Yea, a big something..." Josh watched from around the corner. "Uh... My AP Euro textbook?" Axel wondered sleepily, his head hanging over a little. Miley watched with Josh. "Hi guys." Josh said walking in. Kylie rubbed her eyes, "Hmm..maybe...?" Natalie and Xana were virtualized to lyoko. Axel yawned. "Maybe my... Uh... Honors Precalc textbook..." Natalie smiled, looking like a digitalized Little Red Riding Hood, except with her skin color, hair, eyes, etc. "Woah... Cool!" She said, looking at her boots, which had dual pistols strapped to them. Miley followed Josh in. Xana smiled, coming up from behind Natalie, "Boo!" Kylie waved to Josh and Miley, "Maybe, Axel..." "So Axel where's your sister?" Josh asked hearing them looking for something. "Yeah... Ma'ye..." He slurred, stretching. Then he heard Josh. "What...?" He asked for repetition. Natalie shrieked, putting her hands up, making one of the pistol fire at the ground. "Hey, don't do that!" She said, but couldn't help and smile. Xana laughed, "Alright, I won't...!" Kylie looked at Josh. "What was that...?" Axel asked sleepily. Natalie smiled widely, looking around. "Where are we...?" She asked, looking around the strange computerized world. "We are in a virtual world called lyoko." Xana said. "Oh... Are we able to go back? I wanna show my big brother!" She said, smiling at xana, not knowing he was evil. "I'm afraid that if we go back... They won't let you come back here ever again..." Xana said, grinning a bit. "Axel where's you sister I remember her leaving with you." Josh said "and also you two looked so cute cuddling together." "But... But I miss my big brother!" Natalie whined looking at xana. "Oh, right! She's probably in the bathroom or something..." Axel said sleepily, giving Josh a reassuring smile. Kylie blushed at the last thing Josh said. "Well, that's too bad, it really is..." Xana said, bending down to her level, "I can't let you leave..." He said softly, putting a hand on her shoulder. Natalie looked at xana with a tiny bit of fear in her eyes, but still thought he was a friend. "Can... Can he come over?" She asked, bouncing up and down excitedly. "Maybe... We'll see, but I doubt it, he will probably hate me after this..." xana said. "B-But... Why?" She asked. "Okay." Josh said "Miley want me to take you to your room?" "You see, I don't have many friends... Only the monsters... So, he won't like me taking his little sister..." Xana explained. "Sure." Miley said. "Okay Miley lets go." Josh said gentle taking her hand. Natalie looked confused. "But... I could tell him that you're a friend!" She persuaded, smiling at Xana. Miley smiled a bit. Josh walks with Miley up to the girls dorms. Xana looked down, "He won't believe you, he'll think I tricked you..." When josh go to Miley's room he opened the door. "Aw, c'mon... I'll be really sad without him..." Natalie looked down, crossing her arms and pouting. Miley smiled, walking into her room. "Miley can I sleep in your room to night I still having nightmares about losing you." Josh asked. Miley nodded "yea Josh." After a while, Axel started getting a little worried about Natalie. He started fidgeting with his PJs. "But... That means I won't ever see him again... Or mommy and daddy... Or Reeree..." Natalie said, tears starting to appear in her eyes. "Thanks Miley!" Josh said hugging her hard. "Aw, toughen up, I had to..." Xana said. Kylie looked at Axel. Miley chuckled, "No problem!" "I'm getting worried... She's never gone this long..." Axel said, short of breath. "B-But... But..." Natalie said, a sob expelled from her throat as she sat down, hugging her knees and letting the tears fall, sobbing. Josh laid down on the floor. "You can lay in bed with me, if you want," Miley said. "It'll be alright..." Kylie said, worried. Xana sighed, "Don't make me do something that I don't wanna do..." Axel nodded, yet still didn't quite buy it and was jittery from anxiety. Natalie dried her tears, huddling next to Xana's leg. Xana patted her on the head. "We can have so much fun." Kylie frowned, "Wanna go look for her?" Natalie hugged his leg, her red hood covering her pained expression. "It's no fun without Axel..." She sniffed. Axel nodded, sighing as he slowly lifted himself from his bed. "We can have tons of fun without him!" Xana said, getting a bit ticked off. Kylie nodded, "Alright, lets go," she said quietly, opening the door. "Should we get the others?" Axel asked, pulling out his phone and texting Odd, Ulrich and Jeremy, just in case anything happened. "O-OK..." Natalie said, looking down at xana foot with a small, sad smile. Xana grinned, summoning some monsters, "These are some of my friends, they won't hurt you..." "Maybe..." Kylie said. The gang checked there phones and went out to look for Natalie. Axel nodded. "You should text the other two, my phone's about to die..." He mumbled, waiting at the entrance of the café and waited for the others. Kylie nodded texting Josh and Miley. "Alright... Um... Do they play fetch?" Natalie asked with a smile up at xana, standing up. Xana still towered over her, though. "Yes, they do," He said, smiling down at her. The gang met up with Axel and Kylie. Josh and Miley were not there. "Cool! I wanna play! Can I?" Natalie asked, bouncing up and down. "I-I can't find my sisssterrrr!" Axel said, panicking a little at this point, unable to keep still. "Of course, kiddo!" Xana said, forming a ball in his hand, giving it to her. "Calm down, we'll find her... I think a tower was activated," Jeremy said. Axel nodded, but still couldn't calm down. "H-How...? I thought X.A.N.A was taking a break!" He said, his hands rummaging through his hair. Natalie smiled, laughing happily. She went up to the Krab and held out the ball. "See this, boy? See it? Go get it!" She tossed the sphere over the Krab, giggling. The Krab ran after it, like a dog with a frisbee. "I don't know, I just noticed it," Jeremy admitted. The Krab can e back with the ball. Natalie pet it's leg. "Who's a good boy? Who's a good boy?" She asked, smiling up at the menacing thing. Axel nodded, cracking his knuckles. "Let's do this..." He said, walking out of the café and building. It seemed to purr, dropping the ball. "I swear if I get my hands on xana.." Axel mumbled. "Be gentle, he might have your sister, he could do some bad things to her," Jeremy said. He nodded, but it still seemed like it went in one ear and out the other. Xana smiled, "See? We can have fun...". Everyone went down the drain. Josh checked his phone. "Hay Miley we need to get to the factory." Miley got up, nodding, "Is...he attacking?" She asked quietly, getting up. "Yeah and Jermey thinks he has Axel's sister." Josh said. Miley nodded. "Okay Miley lets go." Josh said Xana smiled, sitting down next to Natalie. Miley went with him. Natalie smiled. "So, mister... Who else is your friend?" She asked innocently, not knowing who she was dealing with. Axel ran as fast as he could, jumping down without the ropes and getting into the elevator. "Hurry up, hurry up, c'mon..." He mumbled under his breath. "No one, really... I don't have many friends," Xana said. "What?! No friends? How can you not have friends?" She asked, a look of genuine concern on her face. "No one really likes me kid." Xana replied. "But, why...?" She asked, having that innocent tone once more. "They think I am a bad guy." Xana said. "I know, but why?" She asked once more, almost in a whiny tone. Axel breathed a tiny breath of relief. "Alright, Jeremy, do your thing..." He said, pacing around in the computer room. As the rest of the gang went down. "I do bad things, I guess, I don't know," xana grumbled. "You're not making this easy..." She whined. "I'm just trying to help..." "Why would anyone help a monster?" Xana asked plainly, looking down. Josh got off the floor and opened the door. "Well, you just haven't tried to be nice... You can try, you know..." She answered, hugging him to comfort him a little. Xana hugged her back, "Well, I could..." 'But I won't...' He thought. Then why don't you do it?" She asked, poking his cheek a little annoyingly. "Because, I'm a bad guy... And everybody hates me, kid..." Xana said. "But you can change, right?" She asked, hugging him tighter. "At least try..." She whined, giving him puppy eyes with her green eyes. The gang virtualized on to lyoko and xana was to busy with Natalie to notice. Josh walked with Miley to the factory. The gang walked right up to the tower and Aelita entered. Miley followed along, getting a little scared at the thought of xana. Josh walked into the factory with Miley. Aelita went up to the top and deactivated it. She also launched a return.

(Back to about before the attack.)

Josh and Miley are at the Hermitage again. They decide to walk back to Miley's room. Josh waited out side Miley's too. For her to change to her pajamas before entering. He took off his shoes and said. "I am I still welcome to stay here?" Miley nodded in her bed. Josh gently go into her bed. "I love you Josh." Miley said smiling. "I love you too Miley." Josh said slowly feel asleep smiling at Miley. . Josh gave Miley a kiss before fall I g asleep. Miley blushed, kissing him back, dozing off. In his sleep josh held miley close to him. Miley smiled, falling asleep. Josh started to shake in his sleep having a nightmare. Miley felt him shake, "Hm? Josh...?" She slurred. "Noo, noo,nooooo" josh mumbled. Miley opened her eyes, shaking Josh a bit, "Josh? Josh?!" Josh woke up jumping a bit startled. Miley looked at Josh, "A-Are you OK?" "Yea." Josh said shocked. Miley was really worried about Josh... Josh hugged Miley closer to him because his nightmare was about losing her again. "Is everything alright?" Miley whispered, hugging him. Yeah I am okay I just don't want to lose you Miley," josh said getting up, "You're not going to lose me..." Miley said softly. While this was happening a black too ball was found in Axel's room. And it had the eye of xana on it. "You don't know that," josh said. "Yes, I do... I'll be fine, Josh," Miley said. "Okay." Josh said sitting on the bed. (Time skip to morning.)  
"Miley what do you want to do today." Josh said waking up. "I don't know," Miley said quietly. "We can go see what the rest of them are doing." Josh said. Miley shrugged, "Okay..." In Axel's room Kylie and Natalie were there and so was a small black blob with xana's eye on it. Josh got up and slowly opened the door. Miley followed. Josh walked out the door to Axel's room. Miley was looking around. Josh knocked on the door. Axel shifted a little, grumbling in his sleep. "Meeeeeehhh..." Josh knocked again. The blob put the eye of xana on Natalie's arm. "Mmmmnot lockd..." Axel mumbled, cuddling Kylie's head as he slept. "Mmm Come in..." He slurred, smiling a little. Josh opened the door and looked at them. Kylie mumbled a bit. Miley looked at them. Josh looked at the blob and said "what is that thing?!" "Shhh...! They're sleeping...!" Natalie said, smiling. She brought her finger to her lips, with the arm with the mark. "That mark." Josh whispered to himself still watching the blob. Natalie was playing with the blob. "I don't think you should be playing with that." Josh said going to touch the blob. The blob backed away from Josh. "Hey, come back here..." She said, grabbing the blob. Then she looked at Josh. "But why?" She asked, a look with a tiny bit of hurt in it forming. Miley watched it scared. "Because it has a bad mark." Josh said going to pick up the blob from Natalie. It backed away from Josh. She held it close to her, closing it around both her hands protectively. "Mine!" She said defensively. "I promise you I won't hurt it." Josh said wanting to see the blob. "Fine... But no touchies!" She said, letting him see just a tiny bit of the black inky, misty blob in her hand. The blob seemed to hiss at Josh. "Hey! That wasn't nice!" Natalie said, petting the blob to calm down a little, giving it a tiny kiss. Since it was a non-Newtonian like substance, it didn't cling to her, and remained the same mass, indicating that it could only be held. he blob seemed to calm down a bit. "There... Feel better?" She asked sweetly to the blob, smiling down at it. Josh went to poke it in the eye to see what would happen. It backed away. "Hey... I said no touchies..." She whined, cupping a hand over the blob. "Why not?" Josh asked. Miley stayed at the door, scared. "Because, you need to warm up to it... You can't just go all willy nillies and go doing touchies!" She said happily, smiling at him. "Natalie are you okay?" Josh asked finally seeing the mark on her arm. "Yeah! Uh... Why?" She asked. "You have a mark on your arm." Josh said looking at Miley. "Miley it's okay," "I-I'm fine..." Miley whispered shakily Natalie looked at the mark. "Cool!" She said, smiling innocently. Josh woke up Axel."Mmmm... What...? Awake..." Axel mumbled, stretching a little, yawning but still hugged Kylie. "Natalie has Xana's eye on her arm and that blob has it too and it hissed at me." Josh said freaking out. Axel snapped a little at Natalie, who had the blob cupped in her hands with a hurt look on her face, and nodded. "I'll take care of it..." He told Josh. "Okay be care full that blob is mean:" josh said putting his arm around Miley. Axel nodded, smiling at them. "You know, you two are cute as a couple. Just thought I'd point that out!" He said, smiling widely at them. Natalie smiled at them, listening to them talk. The blob stayed close to Natalie. "It's xana..." Miley said shakily. Josh blushes at what Axel said. "Miley don't worry if it even gets near you I will step on it." Josh said. Miley nodded, blushing at what Axel said. The blob seemed to get angry at Josh's comment about stepping on it. Natalie blinked, then frowned. "Hey! Now it's you who's being a meanie!" She said, pouting. "No I only going to be protecting Miley." Josh said back to Natalie, "And your blob is not good it's evil" But still... What did the blob ever do to you? Not the big black guy part of it, but just the blob?" Natalie said. "It hissed at me and its part of xana." Josh said thinking about grabbing the blob from her and smashing it. "So? You poked it and I said no toughies!" She said innocently in a defensive tone. "Just cut her some slack, man, she's only 7..." Axel mumbled. "Fine but me and Miley are getting away from that thing." Josh said pointing at the blob. "Miley lets go." He said walking out of the room. "Dang, what a control meanie..." Natalie mumbled to herself. He chuckled, ruffling her hair. "But he's right, you shouldn't be playing with that..." Miley followed Josh. The blob seemed aggravated by Josh. "Miley lets just go some where to be together. We can even go to lyoko for a bit so you can relax basically at home" josh said walking down the hall slowly. She smiled, "Alright...". He walked to the factory with hee just starting to exit the dorms. She smiled, following along. He walked to the forest slowly entering the sewer. She followed along. He slowly walked alone the sewer waiting for her when he neared the ladder. She ran towards him. He climbed the ladder and waited to her to do so before walking to the factory. She followed him. He walked to the ropes and swing down. She went down the ropes. He walked into the elevator and she followed. He hit the button and they waited. When the elevator stopped at the lab he got off. She looked around, smiling, going over to him. "Want me to start up a delayed virtualization?" He asked. She nodded. He started the delayed virtualization and want with her to the elevator. He and she stepped in to there own scanners. After a few seconds the scanners closer and they are virtualized. Miley fell to the ground, then stood up, looking around. Josh landed near she. She went over to him, smiling. "Miley its nice to be on lyoko especially with you." He said. She nodded, "I feel the same way," she said, hugging him. "I just hope xana will leave us alone." He said hugging her back. She nodded, "Yea..." He stopped hugging her and went and laid down on a rock. She laid close to him, cuddling into his side. He smiled happily. She sighed, closing her eyes. He hugged she moving closer to her. She smiled at him. He killed her. Miley blushed, kissing Josh back, closing her eyes. Xana appeared behind a tree, "What? That brat clone is back?" He hissed under his breath. Josh kept kissing her. Miley ran her hand thru his virtual hair. Xana was angry but also confused. He killed her! How was she alive? "Miley I am so happy we got you back." Josh said. "And I am happy that all it took was a hair." Miley smiled, "Me too, Josh..." Xana's eye twitched. A hair?! Josh slowly got up before laying back down because he was getting a little tired. Miley smiled, laying down with him. "Miley I don't ever want to be with out you," Josh said. Miley smiled, "Same, Josh..." Xana balled his hands into fists. "Let's go walk to another sector." Josh said feeling bored. Miley nodded, "Alright..." Xana watched them."Miley I feel like we are being watched but I don't know." Josh said just not feeling right. Miley's smile faded, "Alright," she whispered shakily. "Miley maybe we should go," josh said thinking. Miley nodded. So Miley how do you want to go home?" Josh asked. Miley shrugged. Xana grinned, "Let's have some fun..." He said, summoning some monsters. "Miley I think xana just answered our question." Josh said. Miley looked around, "Crap..." She said, looking at four Krabs. "Miley I will handled them." Josh said not remembering what weapon Miley even had to defend herself with. "I can. Handle them too." She said as she was a Pikachu here. "Okay?" Josh said confused. She charged up some energy. Josh backed away not knowing what was happening. "PIKACHUUU!" Miley said, using Thunderbolt on a Krab. Josh jumped back not expecting that."cool" Miley blinked, looking at Josh, "Uh..." "What miley?" Josh asked before running at the other crab. "I'm just surprised..." Miley said, said, looking at another Krab. Josh stabbed the crab taking a few hits. Miley got hit, flying back, she stood up. Josh went after the last crab. Miley went after the last Krab as well, charging up electricity. Miley went after the last Krab as well, charging up electricity. Josh staged the crab in the leg before trying to hit the crab in the eye. "PIKACHUUU!" She said, shooting a Thunderbolt. As the thunder blot hit the crab josh got shot backwards static moving over his body. Miley's eyes widened, "Josh!" She said, running over to him. Xana grinned when she hit him. "Miley I am okay." Josh said his body still being zapped a little. "I'm so sorry!" She cried out, looking him over. "I am okay." Josh said trying to get up. His life points had been dropped down to just over ten. "No, you're not, this is all my fault! I'm SO sorry," She said, her hands shaking a bit. "Miley its okay we can't die here. Or at least right now we can't." Josh said hugging her still a little bit shaky. "S-Still..." She said shakily, hugging him back. "Let's just get out of here." Josh said walking towards a tower.

-End of chapter 14.  
As always please review.


	15. Chapter 15-All most to far

All OC's used are from forum/Code-Lyoko-RP-come-on/143511/ with permission.

This story will be a slightly edited version of the Reset RP there in a mix of third person view and Josh's POV.

This story is based around Josh.

Kylie is owned by PikachuNerdGirl

Miley is owned by PikachuNerdGirl

Axel is owned by Synt4x Logic

I don't own code lyoko.

Well this chapter will come to the closest I will ever come to put a lemon in one of my stories.

Chapter 15-All most to far -First person

I stepped into the tower and waited for Mikey who did not enter off a bit. I walked out and she was standing there. "Come on Miley let's get out of here." I said. She nodded at me. I went up to the tower and devirtualized us both. I saw Miley slowly turn to pixels a d her wire frame disappear before I devirtualized and fell out of the scanner. I slowly got up and saw Miley sort of curled up in the scanner she devirtualized into. I reached my hand out and helped her up before asking "what's the matter Miley?" She responded "Just getting used to that again...". I helped up Miley who smiled at me in return. I gently took her hand and walked into the elevator with her. "So Miley why did it take so long for you to get into the tower?" I asked. "Xana came up to me..." She said quietly. " What!? And he did not try and hurt you?" I asked confused. "I think he WAS going to... Be he apologized instead, for some weird reason," She said also confused. "Wait he did WHAT!" I said not really confused. The elevator got to the lab and I walked over to the chair and sat down. She stood in front of me looking at the ground. "Miley what's wrong?" I asked. She looked at me and said "Just thinking." Before she sat on my lap. I blushed a bit slowly brushing her hair. She smiled a bit, sighing of relaxation, enjoying the feeling of me brushing her hair. I gently laid my head on her shoulder. She slowly relaxes and I gently give her a kiss. She blushed kissing me back before hugging me. I hugged her back in which she relaxed in my arms. I smile at her. "Miley I think we should be getting back to the dorms it's almost curfew." I said. " I guess your right." She whispered getting up. I got up and put one arm around her. She smiled snuggling up against me. I smiled happily and walked with her back to the dorms. She went into her room when we got there and I went to mine. I layer on my bed and slowly fell asleep. I woke up to Miley's scream and I quickly got up and ran to her dorm room. I slowly knocked on her door then heard her squeak in fear. I quickly opened the door to make sure she was okay. She was hiding under her covers and she asked "Who's there?" "Miley its me Josh." I said walking to by her bed. I heard you scream all the way in my dorm. "Oh... I-It's just you..." She said of relief. "So miley what happened?" I asked looking at her in faint light. "N-Nightmare..." She whispered shakily. "Miley , do you want me to stay with you to night?" I asked. She nodded, "Y-Yes...Please..." She replied. "Okay." I said slowly sitting next to her in her bed. She cuddled up against me, shaking. I hugged Miley slowly falling a sleep.

(Time skip to morning.)

As I woke up my arm pushed down on Miley's chest. When I finally woke fully up my elbow just missed hitting her in the head. "Miley wake up its morning." I said quietly. She just moved a little bit slowly waking up. "Miley you awake?" I asked. "Yea." She said ,small black circles forming under her eyes. "How do you feel today?" I asked her. "Tired." She mumbled. "Did you get any sleep?" I asked looking at her face. She shook her head. "Miley you have to sleep or you could get sick." I said worried. "I'll be fine." She said sitting up. "Okay." I say getting up and stretching. She yawned. "Want to see what Axel and Kylie are up to?" I asked her. She nodded. "Want me to leave so you can get dressed?" I asked leaning on the door. "You can stay if you'd like," Miley said, going through her clothes. "Okay, I guess." I said blushing when she said that. She took off her shirt looking for a tank top. I tried not to look at her. She put on a black tank top, taking off her pants. I blushed a deeper red looking at her. Trying to make it look like I was not. She sighed, going through her pants. I watches her before saying " Miley you have a nice body." She blushed before saying "Thank You..." I blushed more staring at her. She found some pants, blushing more. I looked at her more. She put them on still blushing. I walked over to her and gave her a hug. She hugged back. I hugged her tighter rubbing her back. She relaxed, her eyes drooping a bit. I slowly kissed her. She blushed kissing back. I slowly moved away from her going towards the door the go see Axel and Kylie. She followed. Josh knocked on Alex's door. "Oh, hey Josh, come on in!" Axel said. "Does Natalie still have that blob? I don't trust it." I said watching the blob. Kylie nodded. "I just don't like it after what xana said to Miley." I told Axel. Miley stood there, not talking. "What'd he say?" Kylie asked . "He hold her he was sorry. Which makes no cents from someone who wants her dead." I said slowly rubbing Miley's back. Axel scratched his head, shrugging. "Beats me... Maybe it has to do something with Natalie?" He said. Kylie nodded. Miley started to relax a bit. "Maybe." I said still rubbing Miley's back slowly hoping Axel or Kylie would not notice. Miley sighed a bit. "So what are we doing today?" I asked as he stopped rubbing her back. "Dunno, I don't have any plans. You guys?" Axel asked, smiling at the two. "I don't have any really I was some what think of just being with Miley." I said. "Hey, if that's what you wanna do..." Axel said, shrugging. Miley smiled. "Miley want to go be together some where?" I asked. "Yes, I would," she said lightly. "Where do you want to go? We can go to the hermitage." I said looking a Miley. She nodded, "That'd be nice." "Okay, let's go." I said taking her hand. "Okay," she said. I walked towards the woods looking at her. She blushed, looking down. "Miley why are you blushing?" I asked as we walked. Some thoughts just going though my head, that's all," she admitted. "Okay." I said still walking as we neared the Hermitage. "Do you want to share any of your thoughts?" I asked. "It's, um, about earlier, when you saw me changing," she mumbled. "Ohh. Sorry I really should have left." I said opening the gate to the Hermitage. "It's fine," she blushed more. "Okay I guess. What's up with you today?" I asked pushing open the old door. She shrugged. "Nothing with me ether." I said "so what are we doing to day?" I asked as I sat in an old chair. "We could hang out..." She said, sitting on my lap. "Yeah." I said blush very lightly. She cuddled with me, blushing, "I like relaxing with you..." "Same." I said hugging her tightly. I keep my arms wrapped around her. Gently kissing her on the forehead. She blushed. I kissed her again this time in the check before moving to her lips. Miley's eyes fluttered shut as her hands moved through my hair. I blushed a bit slowly rubbing her back still kissing her. Miley slowly took off my shirt, feeling my chest, she blushed. I blushed a bit before asking . "Miley what are you doing." I-I'm sorry..." She said, blushing more. "Miley its okay I just don't know what your doing." I said blushing. "I-I'm...feeling your chest...?" She said, blushing more. "But why?" I asked confused. "Because...I love you..." She said, looking down. "Okay." I said still confused. She nodded, cuddling into his chest, "I love you..." "I love you too." I said hugging her. "I have a question..." She whispered. "What Miley?" I asked running my hand thru here hair. "How do you know what love is...?" She asked. "I don't know." I said. She nodded, "I think I know from Kylie..." "That makes sense." I said. She nodded, "Yea..." "Why did you ask?" I asked her. "I was wondering, since you're never really been around something like that," she said, blushing in my chest. I just sat there thinking before cuddling her close to me. She blushed smiling. I slowly rubbed her back and she relaxed into my arms. I slowly moved my hand along her back a little lower. She blushed, smiling into my chest. I slowly rubbed lower and she blushed more her heart racing. I stopped and she relaxed a bit before I gently brushed her hair with my hand. Her face was covered in blush as she looked up at me a bit. I slowly rubbed her legs a bit. She blushed kissing me. My hand slowly rubbed up and down her smooth legs. She blushed more missing me deeper. I slowly began rubbing her hips. She started messing with my pant and I gave her a odd look like what are you doing. She stopped, blushing, her hands moved to her stomach, "S-Sorry...!" She squeaked. "Miley its okay, but you know we can't do that..." I said still rubbing her back. She nodded, blushing, "Can we still kiss...?" "Yeah." I said slowly kissing her neck. She sighed a bit, closing her eyes, her heart pounded. I continued to kiss her my hands slowly moving lower. She blushed more. I began slowly rubbing her butt. She blushed a lot more kissing me deeper. I slowly rubbed it, feeling it. She blushed more smiling. I stopped before saying "You think we should get back to the rest of the gang." "I-I don't know..." She replied. "I don't know ether." I said going back to kissing her. Miley kissed him back, smiling. I slowly rubbed my hands up and down her blushing. She blushed smiling, kissing me deeper. I slowly tried to pub my tounge into her mouth. She smiled, letting his tongue in with a moan. I stop, confused why she moaned. "Don't stop..." She said in a whisper. "Okay." I said going back to kissing her slowly moving my tounge again. She sighed a bit. I slowly roamed her mouth with it rubbing her back. She moaned of pleasure, relaxing. I stopped kissing her slowly rubbing her neck again. She sighed. I sat up and she said "I love you." And I replied "I love you too." Before poking her on the nose. She giggled blushing. "Miley why do you blush so much?" I asked poking her in the chest. "I don't know." She said. "Its so cute." I said poking her again this time accidentally poking her in the breast. She blushed, her heart pounding. "Sorry Miley." I said blushing grabbing my short and putting it on. She cuddled into me. And I softly pushes myself against her. She smiled giving me a short kiss. I leaned my head on her shoulder slowly falling asleep. Her eyes dropped and she yawned. I slowly layer back and fell asleep.

End of chapter 15-

As always review and also one more chapter and its time for you guys and me to make the story from my own imagination. And reviews.


	16. Chapter 16-Xana's Kiss!

All OC's used are from forum/Code-Lyoko-RP-come-on/143511/ with permission.

This story will be a slightly edited version of the Reset RP there in a mix of third person view and Josh's POV.

This story is based around Josh.  
Kylie is owned by PikachuNerdGirl

Miley is owned by PikachuNerdGirl

Axel is owned by Synt4x Logic

I don't own code lyoko.

Chapter 16 - XANA's Kiss!

Josh and Miley woke up and got back into there property dorms.

(Time skip to morning.)

Josh woke up and got ready for school. He walked to Miley's room when he was ready and knocked on the door and Miley opened it. "How you doing?" Josh asked. "Fine I guess." Miley responded. "Okay. Well I am going to go for a little walk want to go?" Josh asked. Miley thought for a minute before realizing she needed to study for a test and replied "Sorry Josh. I can't I need to study." "Okay. Well see you later then." Josh said as he walked towards the doors to the building. Miley sat at her desk by the window studying. Mean while on lyoko a tower slowly turned red and activated. A smokey black mass came out of a outlet just inside the doors of the building after Josh already exited and took Miley's form. (Which if some of you have forgot Miley and Kylie are identical.). It slowly walked after Josh before saying in a voice just like Miley's "Josh." Josh turned around and walked over to it. It hugged him then gave him a kiss. From Miley's dorm she could see this and see was shocked as she thought that Josh was missing Kylie. It then stopped kissing Josh and said "I want to give you that before you go for your walk but you left to fast." Then it walked towards the dorms. Josh continued on his way to the lab not really paying attention to what just happened. As josh was walking to the lab. Alex was on his way to see Kylie who was in her dorm which over looked the center of the school grounds. Alex was walking when the Spector of Kylie/Miley walked up to him and said "hello" in which Alex replied "hi Kylie.". It then gave him a hug then a long kiss. Alex hugged it back and it walked to the dorms and disappeared. Shortly after the tower deactivates itself. Kylie had a look of betrayal on her face when she saw what just happened. Alex walked towards the dorms wanting to talk to Kylie after what he believed she just did. When he entered Kylie room a hard covered book flew at him. In which he replied. " Kylie what's the matter?" "You know very well what's the matter!" Kylie yelled at him. "What do you mean?" Axel asked confused. "Well you kissed Miley! I don't even want to see you now leave me alone!" She yelled. Axel walked away from her dorm sad looking down. Josh was finished working at the lab and walked to Miley's room. He renter and received a hard slap to the face. "Miley what's wrong." He asked. "Well for starters you kissed her. Why do you like her more then me or something?" She asked getting angry. "But Miley I did not kiss anyone but you!" He replied. "Why do you got to lie to my face." She yelled pushing him out the door and slamming it. Josh walked to his room which on the way he walked into Axel and asked "Axel why you look so down?" "Well Kylie just yelled at me." Axel replied. "What about you?" "Well Miley just yelled at me." Josh said "Strange." Axel replied. "Kylie claimed I kissed Miley." "Miley claims I kissed Kylie." Josh said. "Okay well that's odd. Maybe we should go talk to jer for a bit, this could be xana." Axel said. Now as they were talking to jer Kylie went to Miley's room And knocked on the door. Miley answered and slammed the door on Kylie as soon as she saw her. Kylie yelled "Why did you kiss Axel!" Miley in reply yelled "Why did you kiss Josh!" "Good bye. I hate you!" Kylie yelled. "Well, same to you." Miley screamed.

-  
End of chapter 16.

Next chapter I hope to wrap this attack up. But I need ideas from you guys to keep going so leave a review.


	17. Chapter 17- Pay Back

All OC's used are from forum/Code-Lyoko-RP-come-on/143511/ with permission.

This story will be a slightly edited version of the Reset RP there in a mix of third person view and Josh's POV.

This story is based around Josh.  
Kylie is owned by PikachuNerdGirl

Miley is owned by PikachuNerdGirl

Axel is owned by Synt4x Logic

I don't own code lyoko.

Chapter 17 - Pay back.

Josh and Axel walked to Jeremy's room and knocked on the door. "You can come in" Jeremy said. "Okay jer we got a problem!" Josh said. "What seems to be the problem Josh?" Jeremy asked. "Well me and Miley had a fight because she thinks I kissed Kylie. And Axel has basically the same problem. We think xana might be trying to break us up to hurt the group." Josh explained. "Interesting I will take a look and see if I can find an activated tower really quick." Jeremy said starting the super scan. As the super scan was running out side in view of Jeremy's window a Spector in the form of Aelita kissed Herb. "Wait did Aelita just kiss Herb!" Jeremy said like a question. "Jeremy that might be xana..." Josh said right as the scan detected an activated tower. "I'll call the rest of the gang head to the factory." Jeremy said calling the rest of the gang. Josh and Axel ran to the factory and so did Miley and Kylie each still mad at each other. When Miley and Kylie got to the sewer Kylie pushed Miley into the water hard not wanting to be around her. Miley got soaked in the deep part of the sewer just able to stay above the water. "What the hell Kylie?" She asked confused. Kylie said nothing and walked away. Miley tried to get out but could not and she was having a hard time stay above water as she could not swim. A few minutes pasted and Axel and Josh came down that way and Josh saw Miley and jumped in to help her. Josh slowly got out of the water helping Miley up on to the walkway before asking "Miley what happened?". To which she answered " Kylie happened..." And in reply Josh clenched his fists in anger softly mumbling "When I get my hands on her." When Axel heard this he said "Josh if you lay a hand on Kylie I will personally shutdown the supercomputer." In which Josh said "You wouldn't dare it would kill Kylie." As this was happening the rest of the gang and Kylie were at the factory getting into the scanners. Back with Axel , Josh and Miley the Spector phased out of the wire and took a solid form of Jim behind them. Josh turned around in time to see lightning sparking on his hand then the Spector pushed it's hand on to Josh's chest giving him a really good jolt of electricity, sending him fly backwards in pain barely alive. Miley ran over to Josh and helped him up starting on there way to the factory. Axel stayed and took a kick at the Spector who just grabbed his leg and tossed him aside. Going after his main objectives Josh and Miley. Mean while on lyoko Kylie , Odd ,Yumi and Aelita were on there way to the tower. But they were greeted by three krabs who focused there attacks on Aelita who right now was the only one there that could deactivate the tower. "You guys need to protect Aelita till Josh gets here." Jeremy said. "That's easier said then done Einstein." Odd said jokingly. Mean while Mikey was helping Josh up the ladder by the bridge and the Spector was not far behind. Axel got up and limped after the Spector and them. As Miley and Josh got to the ropes the Spector was coming out of the sewer cover there and looked right at them. Miley and Josh jumped down with the ropes just as the Spector sent a spark of lightning at them. Cutting the ropes right after they landed. They both ran to the elevator and went down. Jeremy heard the elevator and when it opened asked "What took you guys so long?" In which Mikey replied "The Spector." And Jeremy nodded and said "Well head down to the scanners." Miley and Josh got into scanners and were virtualized. Josh ran with Miley to the rest of the gang who had killed two of the three Krabs. The third one took a final shot at Aelita and devirtualized her. And she fell out of one of the scanners. Josh ran at that Krab and stabbed it right in the Eye of Xana. Mean while on earth the Spector went down the elevator to the lab and walked up behind Jeremy who believed it was Aelita who just got devirtualized. The Spector picked him up and tossed him aside before going down to the scanner room to deal with Aelita once and for all. It walked out of the elevator and towards Aelita, its hand full of lightning. Aelita screamed loudly as it grabbed her and zapped her tossing her to the side. Back on lyoko Josh was just getting to the tower and entered it. On earth the Spector picked Aelita up by the throat and started to choke her. Back on lyoko Josh floated up to the second platform and put his hand on the panel. It scanned it then said 'Josh... Code Lyoko.' And all the panels on the side of the tower fell and then came flying back up the edges as a return was activated.

End of chapter 17 -  
Hay guys sorry about the short chapter 16 it was my first with out a rp to used as a base.

As always please leave a review to help me continue this great story.


	18. Chapter 18 - Realizations

All OC's used are from forum/Code-Lyoko-RP-come-on/143511/ with permission.

This story will be a slightly edited version of the Reset RP there in a mix of third person view and Josh's POV.

This story is based around Josh.  
Kylie is owned by PikachuNerdGirl

Miley is owned by PikachuNerdGirl

Axel is owned by Synt4x Logic

I don't own code lyoko.

Chapter 18 - Realizations

A few days have past from the last xana attack and all is calm. Jeremy is still working on a way to kill xana and free Aelita. Josh is there trying to help him. And at the same time working on a way to disconnect himself from the supercomputer. "Josh I just don't get it. This virus is nothing like any of Xana's I have ever seen. I am not sure if I will ever be able to free Aelita from being tied to xana." Jeremy said in frustration. "Jer don't worry I am sure you can do it. You were able to bring her to earth before and also debug me and Miley. I know you can eventually debug Aelita." Josh said giving him a pat on the back. "Thanks for the encouragement Josh. So what you working on?" Jeremy asked. "Well I am working on freeing myself from the supercomputer which seems a bit hard. But now that I look at it may be the same solution as freeing Aelita. Its the parts of Xana in my code that ties me to xana and the supercomputer much like his virus is tieing Aelita to it. But I also have the problem that all the power that makes me up is from the supercomputer." Josh said a bit tired. "Josh you may be on to something. I will have to look into it further but you just might be the key to freeing Aelita." Jeremy said sort of hyper. "What ever you say. I am going for a walk with Miley call me if you need us." Josh said getting up to go to Miley's room.

Jeremy sat at his computer. "Now let's see here if I compare Josh's digital signature to Aelita's if there is a common bit of code it might be what is linking them to the super computer." Jeremy said thinking he got up and headed to the lab. At the lab Jeremy sat down and got to work but he soon realized that there was thing missing. "I don't get it. There's no common code except for three lines that in Josh's code don't do anything. I wonder." Jeremy said pulling up some other stuff before calling Aelita and Josh telling them to get to the factory quickly. Josh ran to the sewer in the park and headed down grabbing a scooter and heading down towers the factory. Aelita was not far behind him. When they reached the lab Jeremy was typing away, a glow on his glasses. "I got some great news Aelita does not have a virus like I thought. It turns out xana took something from her. And I think I have found that data in sector five. Josh , I also figured out whats tieing you to the supercomputer its not your direct relationship to xana. It's that fact that you hold a small amount of the the data that xana took that is linking you to Aelita and thru Aelita you to Xana and the supercomputer." Jeremy said still typing. " So what does that mean for us?" Aelita asked wanting to be able to finally get rid of xana. "I am not sure but I think if we can get to the fragment in sector five and then also transfer the last part out of Josh you both will be free." Jeremy said readjusting his glasses. " "So call the rest of the gang so we can get it. The sooner we free me and Aelita the sooner we can shutdown xana after I figure out how to make it so me and Miley can actually live with the supercomputer off" Josh said excited but also worried. "Also we need to be careful xana would not leave the key to his destruction out for us to find would he?" Josh added. "Josh your right. This might be a trap but we have to try." Jeremy said before calling Odd ,Yumi ,Ulrich ,Miley,Axel and Kylie. "Okay guys Yumi and Axel can't make it right now so Odd ,Ulrich,Miley and Kylie will have to do. So get to the scanners and I will send them in when they get here." Jeremy said. Josh and Aelita went down to the scanners and entered them as Jeremy entered the code to virtualize them. "Scanner Aelita Scanner Josh Virtualization!" Jeremy said as he typed and hit the enter key. Josh and Aelita began to virtualize in the forest sector starting as wire frames them taking on form and falling to the ground. As they landed a short distance a way a megatank rolled out from behind a tree and took a shot at them. Josh grabbed Aelita and pulled her out of the laser's path. "Hay Jer we got a nice welcoming party here." Josh said forming his sword in his hand and walking in front of the megatank. When it went to fire Josh held the laser back as Aelita shot an Energy Field at it destroying it. "Good job Aelita." Jeremy said "There on there way." A few seconds later Odd , Ulrich ,Kylie and Miley virtualized . Miley showing up last. "Okay Guys head to the edge of the sector and I will call up the transport." Jeremy said. A Krab walked towards them and Odd ran at it yell "Hay crab cakes over here!" While it was distracted Josh sliced its legs and Ulrich jumped on it can destroyed it. They got to the edge of the sector. "Okay entering Code Scipio." Jeremy said and a second later the transport came out of the digital sea and encased them and flew towards Sector Five. When it landed Odd was holding his stomach. "I know I should have not took that extra desert." Odd said. "Okay guys you have just under five minutes to find the key go!" Jeremy said scanning for it. They ran down the hall before getting to a big room where the key is on the other side of the room as Odd goes across to get there a part of the ceiling falls and just a misses him. Ulrich runs towards the key and just as he pushes it in he got crushed by the ceiling. "Good job now take the exit and go left the fragment is down that way." Jeremy said. Aelita,Josh ,Odd,Kylie and Miley ran down the hallway and a few creepers slowly appeared behind them and began to fire. One hit Odd right in the back to which he turned around and shot a laser arrow at it just before he was hit again and devirtualized. "Okay guys be more careful we can't have this fail." Jeremy said as the creepers advanced on Kylie who zapped them. Destroying them. "Okay take a right ahead. By be careful there seems to be a trap." Jeremy said. As Kylie rounded the corner first a wall smashed her to pixels devirtualizing her. "Josh and Miley protect Aelita" Jeremy said. "Okay we will." Josh said as then neared the area the fragment was in manta came out of no where and began shooting at them. They only went after Miley and Josh leaving Aelita alone. The Manta hit Josh and Miley twice. "Josh and miley one more hit each and your done" Jeremy said. Just as Aelita reaches the fragment it disappeared. And the mantras devirtualized Josh and Miley. Who went up from the scanner room to the lab where Jeremy is trembling in fear as the Scyphozoa picked up Aelita and began to drain her memory. Went it reached 0 it dropped her and Aelita's card unloaded itself. And all of lyoko began to grow dark as xana activated every tower to escape from the supercomputer. Josh fell down in pain. The fragment of Aelita's memory in him causing him to destabilize as lyoko died. "Josh!" Miley yelled running to his side. "Its over Aelita's Dead and Xana got exactly what he wanted." Jeremy said crying. After a few seconds Franz Hopper appeared and began to give Aelita her memories back and Aelita's card reloaded on the screen. Lyoko began to return to it normal colors. "Franz Hopper is bring Lyoko back to life and saving his daughter!" Jeremy said happily. But xana had already escaped out into the web. When Aelita got her full memory back Josh once again stabilized. Slowly getting up he went down to the scanners to welcome Aelita back after Jeremy devirtualized her.

Back in Jeremy's dorm. "Some body say something funny before i habe a heart attack." Odd said "My father sacrificed himself to save me and we don't even know if he's on lyoko anymore." Aelita said. "I will have my heart attack now." Odd said sadly. "Well at least your free from the supercomputer now but so is my father." Josh said hoping they could stop him. "And whiting down the supercomputer won't stop xana anymore." Yumi added. "So we will keep fighting if xana attacks we will counter-attack. I don't believe xana's invincible and we won't stop till we get rid of him." Jeremy said.

\- -End chapter 18 -

As always please review I need some ideas. And I plan on writing this till they destroy xana. Then I might make an evolution based one.


	19. Chapter 19-Jeremy we have a problem!

All OC's used are from forum/Code-Lyoko-RP-come-on/143511/ with permission.

Kylie is owned by PikachuNerdGirl

Miley is owned by PikachuNerdGirl

Axel is owned by Synt4x Logic

I don't own code lyoko.

Chapter 19 Jeremy we have a problem!

During summer vacation Josh , Aelita and Jeremy were working on being able to locate xana who is now free of the supercomputer on the internet. As soon as they finished the program and launched it , it began to search the web for xana and it located him. A few minutes later the supercomputer detected a bunch of monsters in a room of sector five. Jeremy phoned the others and told them to get to the factory. "So xana did not like us finding him?" Odd asked with a laugh. "I guess but I am not sure what he is after he is putting his whole army in this one room of sector five." Jeremy said. When they reached the factory Aelita , Josh,Odd and Miley were there. "Okay guys head down to the scanners." Jeremy said Aelita , Josh and Miley got in first and Jeremy said "Scanner Aelita ,Scanner Josh,Scanner Miley virtualization!" He said as they formed on lyoko and fell to the ground of the forest sector. And a few seconds later Odd joined them. Josh and Miley were standing right next to each other and they began the run to the edge of the sector. "You guys do know I can bring up your vehicles." Jeremy said sending Aelita and Odd the Over Board. "I don't have one jer. Remember you designed those when I was still on Xana side long ago." Josh said. At that Jeremy was quiet for a bit till they reached the edge of the sector. "Okay guys entering code Scipio." Jeremy said as the transport came up and grabbed them being thing them into sector five. The transport left them in the center of sector five. "Okay guys you got 5 minutes to find the key." Jeremy said. "Well that's easy" Odd said spotting it straight ahead. Odd ran right to the key and nothing happened.. He then triggered the eye and the count down stopped. "That was too easy." Josh said looking around. "It might have been but there are still the monsters to take care of hurry up. I think I just figure out what there attacking." Jeremy said just as a window popped up showing the energy levels of the two shield layers around the core. "Guys there attacking the core of lyoko! If that goes so does lyoko and everyone on it " Jeremy said trying to get them to hurry up. The gang ran to the celestial dome's terminal and waited for Jeremy to materialize there vehicles. "Hay Jer you wouldn't happen to have a ride for me and miley would you" josh asked. "Well I can send you the overbike if you want." Jeremy said. "Yeah that would be nice." Josh said getting on it as it appeared patting the seat behind him for Miley to get on. The gang rode down towards the bottom of sector 5 and a large door that was opening and closing quickly was there. The gang went thru it and hit a key on the other side making a walk way to the core appear. "Guys hurry up it seems that the first shield layer has broken. You can't let them break the second shield or one hit and lyoko could be gone for good." Jeremy said. They worked there way up to the monsters and Josh off the edge of the platform onto a manta and stabbed it jumping over to a creeper and stabbing it. "Josh don't get too cocky." Jeremy said right before Josh jumped across the platform and got shoot repeatedly in midair being devirtualized. The rest of the gang finished up the monsters and Jeremy devirtualized them. "So now what?" Josh asked Jeremy and Aelita. "Well now we need to make sure we protect the core and also keep fighting xana." Jeremy said. "Okay I guess." Josh said walking to his and Jeremy's dorm.

The next few days pass and nothing really happens out of the normal. Then after three days xana launched an attack. A few miles away a prisoner broke out of his bonds in a transport and went towards a nuclear plant. Back at Kadic the gang was talking by the vending machines. "You hear about how Peter Duncan broke out of a police transport. The guards say he had superhuman strength. To me that sounds like xana " Ulrich said. "Well I am sure its not there's nothing on the super scan. " Jeremy said. "But are you sure. Remember the time the super scan bugged up?" Kylie said worried that her uncle might be up to something. Josh stumbled a bit as he walked towards the group and at the same time Miley dropped her drink she just got. And to add to the strangeness Kylie put a hand to her head getting a headache. "You guys okay?" Yumi asked a little worried. "I think I am okay." Josh said still a little unsteady. "I will be fine." Kylie said a bit worried that everyone connected to the supercomputer had a problem . "I am good. I think." Mikey said slowly. "Well I hope you guys are fine we got math test on division." Jeremy said as the gang walked to the school. Later during the math test Miley is having a hard time. Josh got a pretty bad headache And Kylie's headache got worse. And soon Miley went unconscious. Josh and Kylie was having a hard time staying awake. Josh got up and helped bring Miley to the infirmary in which she is then sent on her way to the hospital with Josh with her. Kylie got some medicine for her headache and went to the talk to the rest of the gang. Peter Duncan fell in the woods. " Jeremy I think we have a problem. Miley is not doing so good. And for some reason I have a really bad headache. I think you should go check the super scan." Kylie said. "I have already checked still not activated tow-". Jeremy was cut off by Josh calling " Jeremy something's wrong. Miley's heart just stopped." Josh said breathing heavily feeling really weak. "And I feel really weak right now with a headache." "I will take Aelita, Ulrich and Odd to check lyoko for anything odd." Jeremy said running to the factory with them. Mean while Miley's heart started back up and Josh's headache got a little better , not feeling as weak. Peter Duncan was xana-fifed breaking into the truck hauling uranium rods. He pulled one out and worked on his way to the factory. Jeremy sat down in his chair and began to scan and send in Odd and Ulrich. "Okay guys once you find the tower I will send Aelita in got it?" Jeremy said. "Yeah!" Odd said before jumping up onto his overboard. After a few minutes they saw the tower and Ulrich said "Hay jer we found it and there are two Tarantulas guarding it." "Give me a sec and I will send Aelita in." Jeremy said right before his screen went black. "Odd, Ulrich can you hear me?" Jeremy said "What has gotten into this thing." He added going down to the supercomputer room. During this back with Josh and Miley. Miley's heart stopped again and Josh fell down felling his energy being drained a bit. Peter Duncan fell down the uranium rod falling and rolling a flipped the power switch multiple times trying to get it to start back up. While back on lyoko Odd and Ulrich try to out run the disappearing ice sector. Before beginning to fall towards the digital sea. At the last second the computer started back up making Odd and Ulrich slam into the ground in which Odd says. "Looks like lyoko recharged its batteries." Miley's heart started again and Josh was able to get back up energy slowly going back to him. Jeremy noticed that the supercomputer's Nuclear power cell was almost out and that was what was causing it to flicker on and off. Jeremy went back up to to the lab and devirtualized Odd and Ulrich. When they got to the lab he told Aelita and them the news. "Well we have a big problem. The supercomputer's nuclear battery is going dead. And with the supercomputer's battery,lyoko is dying. And that explains what's happening to Miley, Kylie and Josh." Jeremy said. "Jeremy maybe we should all go tell Josh the bad news..." Aelita said with a sad look on her face. They walked towards the school. And on there way Axel and Kylie were talking. "Kylie you sure your okay?" Axel asked. "Yeah I am fine." Kylie replied looking a little short of breath. "Axel and Kylie we need to tell you guys something. But we also need to tell Josh. So come with us to the hospital." Jeremy said walking past them. Axel and Kylie followed them on there way.

When they reached the hospital Josh was pacing around in the waiting room. "Josh we figured out the problem..." Jeremy said. "Okay what is it?" Josh said worried. "Well the supercomputer's nuclear battery is going out. And with it anyone connected to it." He replied. "Then why are Kylie and I okay then and Miley have heart problems?" Josh asked. "I am not sure but it might be because your both partly human." Jeremy replied. "So basically because I was made from a program and parts of you guys DNA I am only partly dependant on the supercomputer?" Josh asked. "I guess." Jermey answered unsure. "So does it have a back-up battery or something?" Ulrich asked. "No I checked. And it's not like you can go buy uranium at corner store." Jeremy said sitting down as the rest of the gang sent to go see Miley. After everyone left Peter Duncan walked up to Jeremy a d grabbed him. Taking him to the factory. Back in the room Mikey was in the gang was talking to Mikey trying to not mention what the problem was. When suddenly her heart stopped again. And Josh's phone ran. "Jermey Miley's heart just stopped again." Josh said. "I know I just turned off the supercomputer. I figured out why the tower was active. Xana took over Peter Duncan to steal a uranium rod for the supercomputer to save his niece. The problem is once I replace the rod Duncan is going to try and kill me. So tell the rest of the gang to get to the factory." Jermey said hanging up and slowly removing the old rod and putting in the new one. And switching on the supercomputer and running to the elevator before Duncan could get up. Miley's heart started again. And Josh told the rest of the gang to go to the factory and that he would stay with Miley. The rest of the gang ran to the factor and went down to the scanners. Aelita ,Odd and Urlich went into the scanners. "Scanner Aelita,Scanner Odd, Scanner Urlich Virtualization!" Jeremy said virtualizing them. Axel , Kylie and Yumi went up to the lab to protect Jeremy. "What are you guys doing here. I should be as doing you to lyoko to help them." Jeremy said. "Well we can't let you have all the fun with Duncan now can we?" Axel said just as Duncan phased thru the elevator door. "I think He heard you" Kylie joked a bit running at Duncan. Knowing xana would not try to hurt her. "Kylie I won't allow you to stop me." Duncan said grabbing her shirt and tossing her to the side. "Kylie!" Axel yelled run to make sure she was okay. Duncan turned back towards Jeremy walking towards him. While back on lyoko a group of three Kankrelats are following the them. Odd turns around and says " Kankrelats have not seen you guys in a while." He then jump up and fires three shots taking out two. Ulrich then runs at the last one and slices it in half. "The towers this way." Aelita said pointing towards the tower. "Your vehicles are on there way." Jeremy said virtualizing the overboard and overbike. Odd jumped onto the overboard and started towards the tower as Aelita got on the overbike with Ulrich. When they neared the tower xana was waiting. He was not going to let them ruin his plans this time. "Looks like ugly decided to show up." Odd said trying to be funny. "And it looks like stupid is about to leave." Xana said jumping in the air and slicing thru Odd and his overboard in one hit. Back in the lab Yumi ran at Duncan and pushed him to the side to protect Jeremy. Duncan grabbed Yumi and zapped her tossing her to the side walking to Jeremy and grabbing him. Back on lyoko Ulrich was fighting Xana. "You weaklings will never defeat me." Xana said laughing till Ulrich got a hit on him and Xana disappeared but not before saying "You win this one Lyoko Warriors." Aelita walked into the tower and went up to the platform. And deactivated the tower. Back on earth Duncan fell to the ground dropping Jeremy. Jermey got up and went to the computer and devirtualized Aelita and Urlich. They then dragged Duncan to the police station and went to check on Miley. "Jermey I got a few more questions for you." Josh said. "Okay want to talk here or back at Kadic after we bring Miley there?" Jeremy asked. "I'll ask you later." Josh said as they walked back with everyone.

End of chapter 19 -  
Well this one was interesting to write.

Well review and give me ideas for the next chapter.

As I am just starting to use episodes attacks and will do a few of my own now and then.


	20. Chapter 20- A not so cold war

All OC's used are from forum/Code-Lyoko-RP-come-on/143511/ with permission.

Kylie is owned by PikachuNerdGirl

Miley is owned by PikachuNerdGirl

Axel is owned by Synt4x Logic

I don't own code lyoko.

Chapter 20 - A not so cold war

The Monday after the last attack Josh was talking to Jeremy in there dorm. "Okay so about my question from last Friday." Josh said. "Yeah whats the question ?" Jeremy replied. "So you said because me and Kylie had at least actual DNA in us. We only need the supercomputer for basicly energy. Right?" Josh asked. "Yeah or at least I said something like that." Jeremy said "Well when we created Miley as a copy of Kylie wouldn't she have a full copy of Kylie's DNA?" Josh asked. "Well technically yes. She is just like Kylie. I am just not sure why she is affected differently then you and Kylie." Jeremy said pretty confused."You sound pretty confused Jer." Josh said. "Well yeah I am you, Miley and Kylie are really the only people that are actually programs... Aelita was a really person when I first materialized her. Even if I still believed she was an AI. So all this is pretty strange." Jeremy explained. "And I am guessing when we do kill off xana we will have to leave the supercomputer on or you guys might be seriously hurt." He added. "Yeah. Unless we can actually get a modified materialization code that makes it so we can survive with out it." Josh said. "So any ways I think we need to see about finding Franz Hopper on lyoko too." Josh added. "Yeah I have been thing about that. I might be able to modify the program I used to search for xana to find it." Jeremy said. "Good. So Jeremy when are you going to actually get together with Aelita?" Josh asked. "I can't answer that..." Jeremy said blushing.

Then his computer detected and activated tower. "Now what is he up to." Josh said. "Not sure what ever it is it can't be good." Jeremy said. Then about a second later the tower deactivated itself. "That's strange." Jermey said. "I don't like this " Josh said worried. "Well we can always go to the factory and check it out." Jeremy said getting up and walking out the door. Josh followed closely behind him.

When they reached the factory the tower activated and deactivated itself once again. "I am calling the rest of the gang to get here." Jeremy said dialing from the supercomputer. When the gang showed up they saw the tower activating and deactivating itself. "I don't get what xana is doing. You guys can leave I am staying here to figure this out." Jeremy said. "And be careful last time xana did this there was a blizzard I don't know what he is planing now." He added. "I am staying with you." Aelita said not wanting Jeremy to stay alone. After the gang left the tower flickered a few more times before staying active. "Let's wait and see if it deactivates again." Jeremy said to Aelita.

A few minutes later it began to get warmer out like a lot warmer. On a TV back at Kadic. "Breaking new the temperature has soared over the past 15 minutes. It has gone from 70 up to 90! It is advised that you stay indoors with air-conditioning on." "Well that's what xana's up to. We need to get to the factory!" Ulrich said remembering what happened last time. "Okay. Let's just hope xana won't they to cook up on our way there." Josh said as they walked out the door. Axel ,Kylie and Yumi were already took where the rest of the kids were. "Josh why did you have to say that." Odd said as he saw steam rising from the sewer. "Let's to over ground to get there." Ulrich said. "Okay." The others responded as xana made it hotter making the temperature to up another 20 degrees. "Hurry we don't want to get trap here." Miley said running ahead. The others followed when the reached the factory's bridge they started to run for the entrances but as Miley and Josh ran by the one tower part of the bridge buckled in the heat and landed on Josh's leg. Josh fell to the ground in pain. "Josh!" Mikey screamed run to his side. "Miley.. I will be okay go with them and help deactivate the tower." He said."No I am not leaving you alone here." Miley said. Odd and Ulrich ran to the factory. "Jermey, Josh's leg is trapped under a part of the bridge so send us in fast!" Odd said before heading down to the scanners.

Aelita was already on lyoko and Odd and Ulrich soon joined her. "Okay guys be careful there seems to be hornets coming behind you." Jeremy said. "Jeremy just like the last attack like this xana has sent us mantas." Aelita said "well here's you vehicles your going to need them." Jermey said as the OverBoard and OverBike materialized in front of them.

Back on earth the temperature was getting even higher. "Breaking news its now 140 anyone outside should seek indoors!" The news screen on the supercomputer said. Josh was still stuck. Not only was his leg crushed under the beam but it was getting really hot. "Miley leave me I don't want you to get hurt." Josh said sweat running down his face. "Josh I am not going to leave you to die!" Miley said crying. They both after a few more minutes passed out from the heat.

Back on lyoko the manta were laying down flying mines. "Hurry up guys it's getting hot out here." Jeremy said sweating even when being so far under ground. "We working on it. But timmy and tom just want to have fun." Odd said shooting at the mantas. "Odd stop naming the monsters and destroy them." Ulrich said as he used his OverBike to get up over a manta and jumped down onto it staying it before going towards the next one. "Aelita head for the tower." Jeremy said. As Odd and Urlich finished up the last of the mantas. Aelita entered the tower and went up to the terminal doing a back flip on the way. She put her hand on it and it said.

**AELITA **

** Code Lyoko **

"Tower deactivated." Aelita said softly as Jeremy activated a return to the past.

Returning to right before the attack. "So Jeremy can you answer it now?" Josh asked. "What was the question again?" Jeremy asked.

End of chapter 20!  
Also I just realized I never actually described how Josh looked. So I am going to post this old OC sheet from the rp.

Name:Josh xana

Age: 16

Gender:male

Birthday: unknown

Personality:shy,likes to think he's better then everyone at times, also some times reckless.  
Nicknames:josh

Appearance in Real World: looks like a mix of urlich William and jer. He was black hair and dark red eyes that have the eye of xana as there center.

Appearance in Lyoko: looks like William on lyoko but wheres all green and has the eye of Xana in his eyes.

Weapon:(added this in) he has a big sword with a green eye of xana ingraved into it.

Weakness:(added this.) He freezes up now and then from the load on the supercumputer. He also how and then glitches out from errors in his code because it is a crazy mix of xana's code and the warriors'.

Backstory:He is a half written program of xana that when something went wrong got segments of the worriors digital code injected in to it before xana tried to Suomon him. He wants to fight against xana because of the information from the worriors codes.

Powers in Lyoko: Can deactivate towers and activate them.

Vehicle?:no

Abilities in Real World (EX: Acting, Sing, etc.):Programming and also having parts of xana code in him allows him to use a few of the abilities of spectors.

Not his 100% original one he was based off of but this one is 1000% better is ter!s of quality.

Also if anyone could work on a fanart of Josh with Miley I would be very happy. And I would make it this story's picture. (And give you credit.) I just gave you Josh's description and Miley's is the say as Kylie's which is in chapter one.


	21. Chapter 21 - Family Trees

All OC's used are from forum/Code-Lyoko-RP-come-on/143511/ with permission.

Kylie is owned by PikachuNerdGirl

Miley is owned by PikachuNerdGirl

Axel is owned by Synt4x Logic

I don't own code lyoko.

Okay so sorry about the slow updates I have been trying to think stuff out and reading other people's stories.

Chapter 21 - Family Trees

In Jeremy's and Josh's room Josh was working on making a 'family' tree of everyone connected to the supercomputer. So far he had Franz Hopper,Aelita , Xana and also Kylie on it but right before he was about to finish it with Miley and himself Jermey called him. "Josh xana has activated a tower. I have no idea what his plan is but get to the factory." Jeremy said. "Okay on my way." Josh said hanging up and running out the door.

When he got to the factory Aelita , Miley,Kylie and Axel were already there. "Okay Jeremy send us in." Josh said walking into a scanner. "Scanner Josh ,Scanner Aelita,Scanner Kylie. Virtualization! Scanner Axel Virtualization." Jeremy said virtualizing them. "So any idea what the attack is?" Josh asked after they all got to lyoko. "Still got no idea. So be careful." Jermey said looking at the news and other feeds. A few seconds later the scanners went off-line for no reason at all. "Guys I think I figured out the attack." Jeremy said. Josh was already attacking a megatank that rolled towards them. "Xana has damaged the scanners coding there off-line so the monsters can be deadly. " Jermey said. After Josh destroyed the megatank he walked towards the tower. When he got near it Xana walked out from behind the tower. "Just the person I wanted to see." He said. "Josh run." Jermey said trying to debug the scanner code. Josh ran right at xana and at the last second he jumped up and slammed his sword down on xana. "Well it seems you have learned. To bad you won't last long enough to use your little attack." Xana said swinging his sword down on Josh. And right before his sword hit Josh used his own to block it as Aelita ran for the tower. Axel , Kylie and Miley were taking out the last bloks carefully. Aelita went all the way up and deactivated the tower. But the scanners did not go back on-line. "What is going on here." Jeremy said "Guys I am I still can't bring you in." Aelita stayed in the tower trying to debug the scanner as Jeremy went down to the scanner room. "Xana you may have messed up the circuits but I have spares." Jeremy said replacing the cards and going back up to devirtualize his friends. As they devirtualized xana disappeared in to smoke.

Back in the lab with everyone. "So he basically want to kill us using lyoko..." Josh said "Yeah you guys are just luck there are spare cards for the supercomputer around here." Jeremy said. The friends all walked back to kadic and went there own ways. Jeremy and Aelita were working in his room on finding her father on lyoko. Josh was walking around in the forest with Miley. And Kylie and Axel were walking to an ice cream shop. Just as Jeremy and Aelita finished there program

Josh walked into the room and sat down to finish his 'family' tree. He finalky finished it and Aelita was still in the room. "Guys I just figured out something sort of scary... " Josh said. "What do you mean?" Jermey asked turning from his computer. "Well it turns out technically Aelita is my Aunt." Josh said. "What..." Aelita said alittle confused sitting down on Jeremy's bed. "And I think if I got this right you would be Kylie and Miley's Aunt too." Josh said. "Aelita you okay?" Jeremy asked as Aelita was sitting there some what in shock. "Yeah I am fine." She said lying. "We should probably tell the rest of the gang." Josh said . "Yeah but you should wait for tomorrow its almost curfew." Aelita said getting up to leave. "Okay in the morning will will call a meeting at the factory that way you guys can launch your program too." Josh said smiling betting ready for bed.

The next day the whole gang when to the factory for there little meeting. "Okay guys I know your all wondering why we are having a meeting. Well firstly its because we are about to launch the program to search for Franz Hopper but secondly Josh has a announcement about something he figured out." Jeremy said. "Okay so after about a day of making something like a family tree I figured out that technically Aelita is my Aunt. She is also by the same logic Kylie and Miley's Aunt." Josh said. "A Josh but doesn't that mean you and Kylie are cousin? And because Miley is the same as Kylie she is your cousin? Which means your dating your cousin." Odd said. "What?" Josh said alittle confused. "That's not good." Miley said alittle confused also. A look of shock was on everyone's face.

End of chapter 21-  
Please leave a review and help me along with the story.


	22. Chapter 22 - Why the heck is it attacki

All OC's used are from forum/Code-Lyoko-RP-come-on/143511/ with permission.

Kylie is owned by PikachuNerdGirl

Miley is owned by PikachuNerdGirl

Axel is owned by Synt4x Logic

I don't own code lyoko.

I do own Josh

Chapter 22 - Why the heck is it attacking me!

Back at the factory Josh was a little confused. If he and Miley are technically cousins what does that mean with the relationship? "So does that mean anything for us?" Josh asked still confused. "Well not really as far as anyone knows you guys are not related. And also you technically are also not cousins because xana is not a real person. So yeah... It's about as complicated to me as how you are actually living off the supercomputer with out a tower..." Jeremy said. "Okay so nothing to worry about as long as no one figures it out / over hears us talking." Josh said. "Yeah basically." Jeremy said starting his program. "Also guys I am working on a thing to destroy xana using what we learned about ants." Josh said. "Interesting. I should have thought of that." Jeremy said getting up. "Okay so now what?" Josh asked. "Well we should go get some breakfast!" Odd said. "You can have my portion I have some more work to do on my program." Josh said. "Josh Please don't skip breakfast." Miley said not wanting him to not get breakfast just so he can finish a program. "But Miley if I finish this we might be done with xana." Josh said. "Well you need to have breakfast. It's bad enough that you and Jeremy don't get much sleep." Miley said "and like you said you need to get enough sleep or you could get sick." She added. "Fine but I am only doing this to make you feel better Miley." Josh said. "Well come on I am starving!" Odd yelled walking to the elevator. They all walked onto the elevator and went on there way to get breakfast.

"So Josh whats left on the Marabunta?" Jeremy asked eating quickly. "Not much just working on some fail safes and also the targeting code." Josh answered pecking at his breakfast. "The Mara what?" Yumi asked. "It a new program I have been working on with Jeremy that should make it so we don't have to deal with xana's monsters as much." Josh explained. "Interesting I would help but I have to study for Latin." Aelita said. Getting up and leaving. "I will go with yous." Miley said smiling. "Okay. Let's go." Josh said getting up. Josh , Jeremy and Miley made there way to the factory.

And Josh and Jeremy finished up the Marabunta and launched the program. "So should we call the gang so they can see a test?" Josh asked. "Yeah why not. Sooner is better then later " Jeremy said. "You sure this thing will work?" Miley asked alittle skeptical. "Yeah. We checked over everything. We even set up a safety system." Josh said. Josh called everyone else. When they showed up they had puzzled looks on the faces. "Okay so what we doing now?" Axel asked. "I am going to virtualize you guys to take a look at the Marabunta." Jeremy said. "You sure its safe?" Aelita asked. "Yeah. Me and Josh triple checked everything." Jeremy replied. "Okay so lets get going." Josh said walking to the elevator. The rest of the group went into the elevator and went to the scanner room. "Scanner Josh Scanner Aelita Scanner Odd. Transfer Josh Transfer Aelita Transfer Odd Virtualization." Jeremy said.

Josh , Aelita and Odd formed as wire meshes over the forest sector before taking form and falling to the ground. "The Marabunta is dew south." Jeremy said. "Hay there's a crab." Odd said. "Follow it. It's heading in the right direction." Jeremy said. "Also I can't get you your vehicles. I don't have enough resources." Odd, Josh and Aelita followed the crab on foot. When they reached where it was headed there was a grey goo attacking the monsters. It encased them then destroyed them. It climbed up the crabs leg and eventually destoryed it. It was also seen destroying a megatank and aTarantula. "This is working better the. I hoped." Josh said just as before the Marabunta leaped at him and attacked him. "Jeremy we have a problem. Your program just attacked Josh." Odd said. "What. Odd that's not possible its coded only to attack xana's monsters." Jeremy said jsut as it devirtualized Josh. Josh came up from the scanners. "Jeremy kill the program. I made a big mistake. I forgot I am technically a monster created by xana. And so are Miley and Kylie." Josh said "Okay I will shut it down." Jeremy said typing. " no no no. I can't kill the program its became autonomous. the Marabunta doesn't want to die. Josh whats the failsafes?" Jeremy said. "Well I got basic ones that let us cancel it from here. But that's not working. We can try using the other failsafe but we need to get to sector five." Josh said. "Okay guys looks like your headed to sector five. Just don't attack the Marabunta and it won't attack you." Jeremy said to them. "I little late Jeremy. I already fired an energy field at it while it was attacking josh." Aelita said. "Okay well I suggest you run towards the end of the sector. As now it going to go after you guys." Jeremy said "We really messed up this time." He added. They ran towards the end of the sector the grey goo rapidly following. When Odd and Aelita reached the end of the sector Jeremy entered the code. "Okay entering the code Scipio. " He said as he entered it. The white transport orb came out of the digital sea and surrounded them before taking off towards the center of Lyoko.

The transport landed in sector five and disappeared. The room began to slow down its spinning around them. Before the corridor began to open. "Okay you guys got five minutes to find the key." Jeremy said. They ran down the corridor and into a big open room. As they walked towards the door on the other side the whole floor began to shift. As part lowered and others rose in hieght. "Guys hurry up the key is on the other side of the room." Jeremy said as the supercomputer finally found it. "That's alittle harder then it looks Jeremy." Aelita said jumping over to one of the pillars slowly making her way to the key as Odd was having trouble going from one to the other. "Five four three two one.." Jeremy said Aelita just hit the button and said "zero". Odd finally got to by her and they made there way to the elevator. "Wells hope we catch our ride." Aelita said. " one two three Jump." She added as the elevator came around and they both jumped on it. It went around a bit before changing which axis it was moving on. It then stopped and a door opened.

Allowing them to enter the celestial dome. "Okay I am going to let Joah explain how to activate the failsafe " Jeremy said handing Josh the head set. "Okay Aelita you first need to locate the data for the Marabunta. Then replace the 3 byte of data with the word Josh in hex." Josh said. "Okay I think I got it." Aelita said as she did as instructed. "Okay it should have stopped. Now change the next byte to a zero. That should remove it from the system." Josh said. "Okay done it should be good." Aelita said. "Shit I missed up again. You need to implant a virus into the Marabunta's data. It's survived the shutdown system. And it was able to advance its way I to sector five." Josh said. "Okay here goes nothing." Aelita said as she worked on bugging up the Marabunta. "Okay be careful of seems some manta are hatching." Jeremy said now with the head set back. "I will handle them." Odd said firing a few laser arrows at them missing. "Okay done." Aelita said just before being him my the three manta. "Let's hope she actually finished." Josh said to Jeremy. Odd also got devirtualized. Back on Lyoko the Marabunta slowly began to explode starting with the very first goo ball to the last one. "That was a close one." Jeremy said. "Next time you guys decide to be make a Frankenstein tell us first." Odd said. "We tried to you all had something better to do." Josh said.

-End of chapter 22

Sorry for the wait. But please read and review.


	23. Chapter 23- Reliving the past

All OC's used are from forum/Code-Lyoko-RP-come-on/143511/ with permission.

Miley is owned by PikachuNerdGirL

Axel is owned by Synt4x Logic

Ideas for this chapter from I heart Lyoko

I don't own code lyoko.

Chapter 23 - Reliving the past

About a week after the events with the Marabunta , xana still has not launched an attack. During science class Josh sits next to Aelita who is siting next to Jeremy. Josh put a hand to his head his vision going black. As images of old memories flooded in. He fell back in his chair abit.

Flashback - Josh's Point of View.

* * *

"Attack!" Xana yelled pointing towards the Warriors. I ran towards the enemy and clashed by sword against Ulrich's saber.

Repeatedly I tryed to knock it way from him. "Just give up, You can't win." Ulrich said just before I knocked his saber out of his hands and into the digital sea. "Ohh we will win and Lyoko will be ours." I said before stabbing him in the chest devirtualizing him.

Then out of no where came three laser arrows. They hit me diagonally from left to right. Driving back towards the tower as my life points took a beating. "You will pay for that." I said throwing my heavy blade at him. But he managed to jump up and out of the way. Before shooting more laser arrows into me.

Causing me to go me back to master Xana's hide out in sector five. Xana returned enraged at losing. He picked me up and tossed me aside like garbage. My vision slowly blacking out.

End Flashback.

* * *

The chair Josh was sitting in fell backwards and his head hit the floor. Aelita got up and kneeled down to check on him. Josh was out cold from the hit to his head. "Can me and Jeremy take Josh to the infirmary. He fell backwards and now he is out cold.* Aelita asked. " Yes take him there right away." said. Jeremy and Aelita carried Josh to the infirmary. On the way Josh mumbling about Lyoko be ours. To which Aelita and Jeremy exchanged worried looks.

At the infirmary Josh was laying down in one of the beds with an ice bag on his head. The whole gang stood around him worried. He slowly opened his eyes. "Oh my god my head hurts." Josh exclaimed holding where his head had hit the ground a small lump present. "You okay Josh?" Aelita asked. "I think so Aunt Aelita." Josh answered still abit out of it. Luckily no one was around to hear it but the gang. "So what happened back there. You like blacked out." Jeremy asked. "I don't know. My vision went black and then I had a memory of when I was still on Xana's side." Josh said. "That's strange." Jeremy said alittle confused. "Let just hope it does not happen again. I don't want you to get hurt because you passed out." Miley said really worried. "Is that why I got this limp on my head." Josh asked. The rest of the gang slowly nodded. "Can yous bring Josh to his room so he can rest?" The nurse asked. "Sure." Ulrich responded. The whole gang helped Josh to his and Jeremy's room.

Where Josh layed down on his bed rubbing his sore head. "So any idea why I am having flashbacks?" Josh asked. "Well its not xana as no towers have been activated." Jeremy said adjusting his glasses. "Maybe something just made you remember that part of your past?" Kylie

stated worried. "Maybe but it just randomly happened." Josh said thinking. After everyone but Jeremy left Jeremy put his hand on Josh's shoulder and asked him. "Are you sure your fine?". " I think so." Josh answered unsure. Jeremy left to go back to class with the rest of the gang leaving Josh alone in there room. During this time Josh sat there alone before he passed out again falling in to the bed.

Flashback - Josh's Point of View.

* * *

It's been a week since I decided to help the warriors. And I have been living in the factory for now. Till we can set up history for me. The rest of the gang does not seem to trust me not after all the pain I have caused them. They fear that I am going to just spy on them for xana. And none of them have been nice to me yet except Aelita she seems to feel bad that I was fooled by xana into helping him. I feel so lonely here at the factory alone where xana can attack me at any time for turning on him.

End Flashback

* * *

Josh was sweating on the bed still passed out. It was the end of the school day and Miley ran ahead of the rest of the gang and opened the door to the room and sat down next to Josh. He was mumbling about being so alone and scared. To which Miley responded by hugging him tightly. "Josh wake up your not alone. Please wake up." Miley said gently shaking him awake. "Where am I?" Josh asked alittle confused. "You in your Josh. You must have been having a nightmare or something." Miley said smiling at him still hugging him. "Okay Miley." Josh said wiping the tears from his eyes. "And you don't ever have to worry about being alone. I am going to be here for you." She said. "Thanks Miley." Josh said blushing.

End chapter 23-

* * *

Okay this chapter is but to help build more plot. And you guys might not be seeing a xana attack for a few more chapters. Also the flashbacks are from a story I have yet to write about Josh's past.


	24. Chapter 24 - It survived!

All OC's used are from forum/Code-Lyoko-RP-come-on/143511/ with permission.

Kylie is owned by PikachuNerdGirl

Miley is owned by PikachuNerdGirl

Axel is owned by Synt4x Logic

I don't own code lyoko.

Chapter 24 - It survived - First person - Josh

The gang and I were walking to the factory to check on Lyoko because Xana has been really quiet lately. "So what we hoping to find?" I asked. "Well I hope that the superscan is working that's all." Jeremy responded to me. "Okay. So we just checking up on the superscan?" I asked. "Yep." He said. As we walked I slipped on a wet spot and fell backwards on top of Aelita. She fell down bumping her head on a wall and landing on her arm. "Aelita you okay?" I asked worried about here. "I think so but my head and arm hurts." She replied a few tears in her eyes from the pain. "Josh you need to be more careful. You hurt Aelita." Ulrich said. Right after he said that I started to black out falling down again.

Flashback - No ones point of view

"You hurt Aelita!" Ulrich yelled at Josh who was holding a pipe. Aelita was out cold on the floor a small bit of blood near her face. "So this is what I need to do. Get in the way and your next." Josh replied picking Aelita up. As he picked Aelita up Ulrich ran at him and jumped and kicked him aside sending Josh flying towards a wall. Which he hit and went limp. A bit of blood dribbling from his nose. "Aelita your need on Lyoko." Ulrich said helping her up.

End Flashback

I slowly woke up being so disoriented that i believed i was waking up from when i passed out in the flashback. I got up and got ready to fight. "Josh what are you doing?" Ulrich asked. "What I need to do." I responded going to kick at him. "Josh stop this. You have no reason to fight me." Ulrich said. "Sure I do you stopping me from doing my job." I said. "Which is?" Ulrich asked confused. "To take Aelita to Lyoko!" I answered. "Josh snap out of it. Are you going nutz?" Odd said. "Josh please stop. Your not thinking straight." Aelita said. "Yes I am." I replied. "No your not." Miley said walking towards !e before giving me a kiss which brought me back to reality.

"I hate flashbacks." I said holding my head. "Josh your flashbacks are becoming a big problem. You were about to try fighting Ulrich." Jeremy said with a strange look on his face. "Well that's not good." I said "I wish I know why I was having flashbacks." I added. "Well I can try running a scan on you to see any problems." Jeremy said. "Okay well lets get to the factory." I said.

At the factory I went done with the rest of the gang to the lab. "Okay Josh when ever your ready go down to the scanner and I will start the test." Jeremy said. I went down to the scanner and got it scanner me I could fell it inspect the own code line by line. Then it stopped and the scanner opened. I edited and went back up to the rest of the gang. "Josh I don't have any results yet but I will let the program run over night hopefully it will turn up something." Jeremy said. "Yeah. Hay has your other program to find Franz Hopper find anything yet?" I asked. "No not yet it just needs more time." He replied. "So we ready to go back to the dorms yet?" I asked. "Yeah we should be good to go." Jeremy answered smiling.

I walked back to the dorms with them thinking about my flashbacks. And I layed down to sleep.

I awoke the next day to find Jeremy sitting at his computer typing like mad. "Jeremy whats up?" I asked running my sleepy eyes. "The results came in and then it locked me out of my computer but I just broke back in but." He replied. "So why did it lock you out? And whats the result?" I asked. "Well the reason it locked me out is the same as the results. Part of xana's virus survived and it seems to be infectious. As from the results it infect my computer but I stopped it." He said worried and a little scared. "So wait I still have a virus in me? How did it survive you destroying it?." I asked. "Well when you asked me to add it back in for a little bit it most have edited it self to survive." Jeremy answered. "And you say it's infectious now?" I asked. "Yeah but I don't know how it's transfered so be careful around Kylie and Miley maybe even Aelita." Jeremy said. "Maybe we should hold a meeting." I said a look of fear on my face. "Yeah. I will call them up. And also I will work on an antivirus for you again ." Jeremy said calling everyone up.

The whole gang walked into the room one at a time Yumi last. "Okay guys we have a big problem. Josh still have part of his virus. It seems to be the cause of the flashbacks and its contagious." Jeremy said. "No that's not good." Aelita said. "And he does not know how it's transmitted. So its a big problem." I added. "That means Kylie and Miley could already be affect." I continued. Tears formed in Miley's eyes crying abit. "Aunt Aelita I am scared." She said. "Me too." Kylie said worried. "You don't have to be." Aelita said. "Jermey will figure something out. Let's just hope it can only affect you guys." She added. When she said that I sneezed into my elbow. "Well now that we all know. You guys need to make sure not to make direct contact with me." I said. "And lets go get some breakfast." I added smiling trying to change the sad mood.

End of chapter 24-  
Its nice to have first person back again. Also how are you guys liking the hints toward the story I am also working on. All the flashbacks are part of it.


	25. Chapter 25 - What is he doing?

All OC's used are from forum/Code-Lyoko-RP-come-on/143511/ with permission.

Kylie is owned by PikachuNerdGirl

Miley is owned by PikachuNerdGirl

Axel is owned by Synt4x Logic

I don't own code lyoko.

Chapter 25 - What is he doing?

About a week after the gang discovered xana's virus was still alive in Josh. Xana launched an attack. A tower in the forest sector slowly turned red. A specter came up out of the outlet in Jeremy's and Josh's room and then attacked Josh. It easily phased in to him because of the virus fragment.

Later that day at the factory in the lab the gang was discussing there next mission. "Okay so you guys will be making a trip to sector five to collect more data from xana to finish up my new antivirus for Josh." Jeremy said. "Okay so lets go the sooner Xana's virus is gone from Josh the safer we will be." Kylie said heading to the elevator to go to the scanners. "Okay head to the scanners I will send yous in." Jeremy said. Josh went down to the scanners and go in one while Ulrich and Aelita got in the other two. Jeremey virtualized them into the forest sector.

"Okay guys just stay there while I scan in the others." Jeremy said "And it looks like you have company." "Yes we do." Josh said looking at Ulrich and Aelita before walking towards the tarantulas which did not fire at him. Ulrich rushed at the tarantulas and they began to fire at him. They got a shot off on him causing him to fall back. "Ulrich that's 20 life points gone. What's Josh doing?" Jeremy asked seeing Josh approach a tarantula and appear to get on it. The tarantula began to go away with Josh and the superscan finally found a tower in the same sector. "Jeremy he seems to be headed for a way tower." Aelita said. "This is strange try and devirtualize him. This can't be good." Jeremy said. "We will try." Ulrich said before using his super sprint to speed towards Josh and the tarantula. Josh hopped off the tarantula and ran for the way tower. "Guys I have bad news there's an activated tower in the sector too." Jeremy said. "Maybe xana attacked Josh before we got to Lyoko." Aelita said. Firing an energy field at Josh which he easily deflected before entering the tower. He went up to the top terminal and placed his hand on the screen before entering a code.

Josh...

Code

X.A.N.A

Right after he entered the code xana deactivated his own tower and the Sector began to disappear. "Jeremy devirtualize us like now! The sector is disappearing." Ulrich yelled. Josh fell from the disappearing tower and began to run with Aelita and Ulrich till the land disappeared under them. Causing them to fall towards the digital sea. A few feet above the digital sea they all finally devirtualized and headed up to the lab.

"Jeremy what the heck happened. The last thing I remember was going to sleep last night." Josh asked. "It seems xana activated a tower and attacked you. Then he used you to destroy the forest sector." Jeremy said. "What! You mean to tell me the forest sector is like gone. Physical gone! Jeremy this is not good. Me and everyone else attached to the supercomputer are affected by what happens to Lyoko. Who knows what type of damage this can do to us." Josh said scared and worried at the same time. "Also Josh now that we know you were xanaified while you were scanner I can extract all data I need to fix the virus again from the scanners memory." Jeremy said. "Well that's a plus side I guess." Josh said in reply. "So why would xana be destroying the sectors?" Miley asked. "My own guess would be for keep us out of sector five so he can destroy the core." Aelita said. "That means i need to start working on a way to virtualize you guys directly into sector five." Jeremy stated. "Okay so today's mission was a bust right?" Josh said. "Well yes and no. I still got the data I needed but we lost the forest sector." Jeremy replied. "Okay well we better get going its almost curfew." Kylie said. "Okay you guys go I am going to stay here and finish up the fix for Josh." Jeremy said. "Okay just don't stay up all night its not good for your health." Aelita said smiling as she and the rest of the gang left for kadic leaving Jeremy alone at the factory.

At kadic josh went with Miley to her room. He gave her a hug and a kiss before going down to his and Jeremy's room and wet to sleep.

Early the next morning Jeremy entered his room and sat down at his computer and began the final preparations to removing the virus. After a while Josh woke up and slowly got up and looked to see what Jeremy was doing. "Lookin good jer." Josh said still waking up fully. "Josh the anitvirus is done. Want me to activate it now as a surprise for the others?" Jeremy asked. "Sure why not." Josh said smiling abit. "Okay to the factory." Jeremy said. Josh and Jeremy started walking to the factory

At the factory Josh was standing near the terminal when Jeremy said "okay it seems to all be in check. Just head down to the scanner and I will activate it. That why you and Miley can be together again with out worrying about the virus." "Okay." Josh said smiling alittle as he headed down to the scanners. After josh got in one Jeremy start his program which activated the antivirus. Then after it activated the computer began to beep and Jeremy rushed down to the scanners and preyed the one Josh was in open and Josh fell out some what wake. "Josh you okay?" Jeremy asked. "I think so." Josh said. "Let's get back to kadic and tell the others." Josh added.

When they got to kadic Josh went up to Miley's room and knocked on the door. "Miley it me Josh. And I got great news." Josh said before Miley opened the door. She opened the door and smiled. "What's the great news?" She asked. "Me and Jeremy got rid of the virus." Josh said. "That's great. Now we can be together more often." Miley said. "Yeah that's true." Josh said right before he started to get fuzzy like a damaged spector. "Josh! You okay?" Miley asked worried. "I think so." Josh said in alittle pain. "I need to go tell Jeremy about this." He added as he slowly walked down to his and Jeremy's room. "Jeremy we have a problem." Josh said as he slowly disappeared no longer fuzzy. "What josh? Josh where are you." Jeremy asked. "Well I am right next to you. Your antivirus bugged up. First I was staticy now I am invisible. You need to deactivate it." Josh said. "Okay give me a sec I should be able to turn it off from here." Jeremy said deactivating the antivirus. And Josh slowly became visible but staticy before stabilizing again. "Well that was a failure." Josh said. "Yeah. I should have learned last time I made an antivirus. But at least this time I added a remote way to deactivate it." Jeremy said.

\- -+End chapter 25

As always review and also I need some ideas for future chapters.


	26. Chapter 26 – Someone in Particular

All OC's used are from forum/Code-Lyoko-RP-come-on/143511/ with permission.  
Kylie is owned by PikachuNerdGirl  
Miley is owned by PikachuNerdGirl  
Axel is owned by Synt4x Logic  
I don't own code lyoko.

Chapter 26 – Someone in Particular

Only two days after the loser of the forest seactor Jeremy and Josh were busy finishing the program to virtualize them directly into sector five. "Okay all that left to do is exchange the quantum coefficients to the virtual mass transfer lock. And it should be done." Jeremy said. "Jeremy I think you put the wrong number there. Because currently that would cause the virtual envelope to collapse." Josh stated. "You right. It's a good thing you're here other wise these errors could have caused a lot of trouble." Jeremy responded. "yeah. About that. I am going to head back so I can get some dinner its meatballs and spaghetti tonight. Also just to ask should I tell Odd he can have your portion?" Josh asked. "Yeah he can have it. I think I am going to pull another all nighter here and try and finish this up." Jeremy replied. "Okay see ya" Josh said walking to the elevator and making his way back to kadic. When he reached kadic he walked to the cafeteria and got his dinner. He sat down at the group's usual table. "Odd before you ask Jeremy said yes." Josh said. "yes seconds for me!" Odd said happily. "So what's Jeremy doing now?" Ulrich asked. "well he's working on the program to get us to Sector Five without using the transporter. A little bit later they all went back to their dorms. Jeremy it not come back from the factory till about 3 am.

The next morning at breakfast. "Okay I got it all working but I need someone to test it." Jeremy said. "I will test it." Josh said. "Okay I guess that's that. So at five o'clock head to the factory and will start the test.." Jeremy replied. "Josh your going to be the first because to reach sector five with out passing go." Odd said laughing. "Miley if anything goes wrong don't freak out please." Josh said to Miley who was sitting next to him.

Later that day at five o'clock the whole gang got to the factory. Aelita, Odd and Miley went down to the scanners to go in ahead of Josh so they could meet him in sector five. After they reached sector five Miley said "Okay Jeremy we're here ready to receive Josh when he shows up." "Okay. Loud and clear." Jeremy said before telling Josh "You ready?" "Yeah. I hope you did this right." Josh said. "I am 98% sure I did nothing to worry about." Jeremy replied. "Logically you should appear between Aelita and Miley." he added. Josh stepped into a scanner. "Scanner Josh. Transfer Josh. Virtualization! " Jeremy said. "Jeremy what did Josh do take the local?" Odd asked. "I don't now the transfer did take place. I will run a scan… No this can't be he does not even show up on the screens anymore " Jeremy said panicked. "Want us to sweep sector five?" Aelita asked. "And let xana take advantage of this? No I can run a scan from here. I am being yous in." Jeremy said. When they got up to the lab Jeremy said "Nothing in the Ice sector nothing in the desert nothing in the mountain sector. Nothing in sector five nothing in the celestial dome and nothing in the core of Lyoko. He's just gone." Jeremy said in which Miley reacted by slapping him hard across the face. "You really messed up and now my boyfriend is gone because of it." She said crying. Aelita had tears in her eyes. "I will continue running test from my room. He has to be there somewhere." Jeremy added as a red palm mark showed on his face. In the middle of the night a scanner activated and Josh's body fell out. And then it got up xana's virus in full control. Josh on the other hand was like just a multi-agent AI in the computer. Josh's body walked back to his dorm and entered. "hello Jeremy." It said. "Josh you're okay!" Jeremy yelled getting out his phone and calling Miley and Aelita to tell them about Josh being back. "So what happened.?" Jeremy asked. "I was in limbo." The virus said. With in a few minutes a tower activated. "This is not good we can't deactivate it because Aelita has to wait still." Jeremy said just as a Spector entered Josh's body. "Jeremy you messed up. You somehow separated my human DNA and Corporal Envelope from the Multi-agent part of me." Josh's body said. "Josh if that you then who is controlling your body?" Jeremy asked. "Xana's virus." He replied. "Josh if you can get your body to the scanners I should be able to refuse your AI with your body." Jeremy said. "Okay but that's going to be a bit hard as Xana is fighting for control of this tower." Josh replied. "Okay well I will channel as energy as I can from sector five to your tower." Jeremy said typing. "Jeremy its to late." Josh said before his body turned towards the door and broke it down headed for Aelita's room. Then it stopped as Josh regained control of the tower and ran for the factory. Jeremy followed calling Aelita "Aelita get to the factory and hurry we need to fuse Josh's AI back into his body." Jeremy said. Josh went down to the scanners and entered one. "Okay lock it down Jeremy." Josh said before deactivating the tower. Jeremy locked the scanner and when Aelita got there they began to adjust the devirtualization code to read Josh's AI out of the supercomputer's memory and put it back into his body. "okay here goes nothing." Jeremy said running the code. And the scanner activated and Josh fell out of it. He was out cold but he was himself again. 

End of chapter 26  
Also guys my profile pic is what Josh looks like. I made the pic myself. 


	27. Chapter 27 - What's Halloween?

All OC's used are from forum/Code-Lyoko-RP-come-on/143511/ with permission.  
Kylie is owned by PikachuNerdGirl

Miley is owned by PikachuNerdGirl

Axel is owned by Synt4x Logic

I don't own code lyoko.

Happy Halloween. Also I am going back to regularly doing different point of views.

Chapter 27 - What's Halloween? - Third Person

A week after Jeremy's failed attempt to virtualize Josh into sector five it was the day before Halloween.

"Jeremy what's is this Halloween everyone has been talking about?" Josh asked still not knowing much about earth. "Well its when people go out and dress up in costumes and go door to do trying to get candy and things. I never really cared for it." Jeremy replied. "Interesting I think I am going to try to go trick or treating then." Josh said thinking up an idea. "Well you can try going with Odd and them. I need to get this done so we can get to sector five no mater what." Jeremy replied. "Okay. Well I am going to go look for some stuff. To make a costume with." Josh said walking out of the room and closing the door. 'Now what to make a costume of.' Josh wondered to himself. 'Maybe I can get Miley to go in a costume too.' He walking to Odd and Ulrich's room and knocked on the door. "You can come in." Odd said sitting on his bed playing with kiwi. "So Odd I hear you go Trick or Treating tomorrow." Josh said. "Yeah what about it?" Odd replied. "I am going to go with you." Josh answered. "Oh really? Well what you going as? And you too going to take Miley too?" Odd asked a ton of questions. "Yes" Josh responded. "To which one?" Odd asked. "All of them and for what I am going as I was thinking of trying to find of stuff to go as what I look like on lyoko. But the problem is I don't really know where to find this stuff. And I want to surprise Miley too." Josh said in reply. "Okay. That sounds like an idea maybe we can all go as our avatars and we can get Jeremy just follow us around with out a costume." Odd decided. "How you going to do that?" Josh asked. "I know about of stuff to do with costume design." Odd replied smiling with a grin. "Okay so you going to surprise us all tomorrow?" Josh asked. "Yeah why not " Odd said. "Okay see you. And I hope Xana won't bother us." Josh said walking out the door towards the stairs to go talk to Mikey, Axel and Kylie. Josh slowly walked to Miley's and knocked on the door. "Who's there?" Miley asked quietly. "Miley its me Josh." Josh said slowly opening the door. Miley walked over to Josh and gave him a hug and kisses him. Josh blushed when she kissed him smiling. "Miley want to go trick or treating with us tomorrow?" Josh asked. "Sure but what about costumes?" She asked. "I talked to Odd he has the covered." He replied smiling. "Okay." She smiled hugging him again. "Well now I need to go talk to Kylie and Axel." He said before walking out the door and down the hall to Kylie's room. He knocked on the door gently but there was no reply because Kylie had already left her room and went to see Axel in his room. So Josh walked to Axel's room and knocked on the door. "Axel you there?" Josh asked in which he heard "yeah you can come in." So Josh opened the door and walked in before asking. "You going trick or treating with us tomorrow?" "Sure I guess. Kylie was already going to go." Axel said in reply. "Okay. Odd is going to make us some cool costumes." Josh said smiling. "Okay. Well see you later." Axel said. Josh walked away to his room hoping Odd did not do something stupid.

The next day Odd was using his connections to get the costumes finished up and after that returned to his room. Josh walked with Miley towards Odd and Ulrich's room and entered the door. "So Miley what do you think of the costumes?" Josh asked. "Cool I guess." She said blushing a little. "So when we going to go trick or treating Odd?" Josh asked. "When we all get in our costumes. Let's just hope Jeremy does not freak out." Odd said in reply. "Okay. I am going to go change into mine." Josh said taking his and walking away.

Meanwhile on lyoko a tower was activating and a huge amount of power was tapped from the supercomputer. The spectors leaving the factory going out into the night.

After the gang got into there costumes. People were looking at them oddly but they did not care. Jeremy was with them without his laptop so he did not know about the activated tower. "So why did you guys do this?" Jeremy asked not understand there reason for dressing up like there lyoko avatars. "Because I wanted to and got Odd to get everyone else to go along with it." Josh said smiling. After part of the night out of the woods came moans and groans. "What's that?" Kylie and Miley both said alittle scared. "I don't know but it does not sound good." Josh said. Then out of the woods a group of actual zombies walked out. But not people that were zombified actual zombies. "Well it seems Xana understands Halloween..." Axel said jokingly. "Okay Lets get to the factory before they do." Jeremy said. The whole gang began running to the factory. And a group of Zombies started running after them trying to get them. They ran to the ropes and swung down to the elevator and made there way to the scanners and Jeremy stopped at the lab and began virtualizing them. "It seems Xana is taxing a lot of power from the supercomputer so be careful things might bug out a bit." Jeremy warned. "Yeah that's not good." Josh said trying to attack a block and his sword past right thru it. Then all of a sudden the block was destroyed. "This is not good." Josh said. "We can't really fight like this." As the zombies began trying to break the elevator door Xana started destroying his own monsters to get more power and the zombies broke thru and went after Jeremy. Aelita took this time to run to the tower but Xana used this distraction to capture Josh with the Scyphozoa and sent him to destroy the sector. "Shit Josh is heading for the way tower." Odd said running after him. Josh turned around and ran towards Odd before swinging his sword and devitalizing him. And then he went back on his way. By this time Aelita had deactivated the tower and the zombies fell apart in to rotten bodies. Jeremy ran over to the controls and noticed Josh running towards the way tower. "Guys go stop Josh we can not really afford to lose another sector. If we do we will only have two left." Jeremy said. "We are on it." Axel said running after him. Aelita shot some energy fields at him that Josh just deflected at Axel devitalizing him. Ulrich used his super sprint to get ahead of him and began to fight him. Josh began to slash at Ulrich soon getting a few hits on him. Just as a few blocks formed being Ulrich and shot him devitalizing him. Miley was sort of scared not really liking the idea of attacking her boyfriend even of he was controlled by Xana right now. Josh just walked up to her and stabbed her thru the chest and turning towards Kylie who jumped at him and tried to electrocute him. But failed because Josh raised his sword up making her jump right into it. "Aelita your next!" Josh said in a strange voice. Running at her. Aelita flew up and shot a few energy fields at him. Which he just deflected back at her. She dodged them but Josh ran for the tower and entered it just as am energy field hit the tower. "Jeremy get ready to bring us in and launch a return." Aelita said just as the tower disappeared and the sector began to do the same. "Okay." Jeremy said devitalizing them just as the sector under the! disappeared. The sector slowly vanished from the haloshpere.

End of chapter 27

Hay guys I know I am a day late to longer then I wanted to write. Also I will start on chapter 28 soon.


	28. Chapter 28 - Sabotage!

All OC's used are from forum/Code-Lyoko-RP-come-on/143511/ with permission.  
Kylie is owned by PikachuNerdGirl

Miley is owned by PikachuNerdGirl

Axel is owned by Synt4x Logic

I don't own code lyoko.

Chapter 28 - Sabotage! - Third Person POV

Only a week after Halloween. Xana was at it again. I

"I don't know what his attack is but the sooner we deactivate the tower the better." Jeremy said. Odd began fighting a crab but all of a sudden got froze in midair. "Hay that's not fair!" He yelled before the crab moved to look at him. "Herbert what are you doing?" He said as the crab devitalized him. "Jeremy things are bugging up over here." Yumi said throwing her fan at a crab it massing right thru it and then also her hand. The other crab and the one she was fighting fired at her and devirtualized her. "You said it." Josh said not really able to do anything while fighting the carbs. "Aelita run for the tower." Jeremy said. Just then Aelita started to get bugged up. "Keep going its affecting the monsters too." Jeremy said as Aelita ran under the crab and into the tower.

Back in the lab after the tower was deactivated. "That was so odd as if everything bugged up." Aelita said. "I don't know what could have happened. Of course that could have been xana's attack." Jeremy said. "I am not to sure about that." Josh said. "Any ways I got some routine check to checkout just to make sure it was his attack. Got eat with out me." Jeremy said. "It's shepherds pie to night." Odd and "and also boys dorm inspections." Ulrich said. "Don't worry I can handle that." Josh said smiling.

Later that night in the hall. "Now then let me remind you that your home should be in impeccable order. Keeping your room neat and clean is a sica qua sinacqa." Jim said. "Cinema?" Odd said "Right no. Well any ways. It's important part of a good nights sleep." Jim continued. "Okay. So where is Belpois?" "In the bathroom." Ulrich said. "All this time?" Jim asked. "The Shepherd's pie did not agree with him." Odd said. "Okay any ways I can still inspect his room as his roommate is here." Jim added.

Back at the lab. The computer began beeping. "When is all this about." Jeremy said And three green columns which represented the computers resources turned red one after another. "And now it getting weirder." He added.

Back at kadic while Jim was inspecting Jeremy's and Josh's room Josh got staticy and froze before going back to normal. "Well everything seems in order." Jim said walking out of the room and slamming the door causing boxes to fall from the shelves. "What was that?" Jim said opening the door. "You undoing an hours worth of cleaning." Josh said mad. "Well fix it now " Jim added. "Okay." Josh said cleaning it all back up.

At the factory Jeremy was down in the supercomputer room looking at the memory cards. The first few were okay. But then he opened one and looked at it and there were black burn marks. "This is Sabotage! Somebody's been in here." He said before going up and reviewing the video to see that it was the gardener possessed by Xana that damaged the cards.

The next day in the cafeteria. "Sabotage?" Aelita said. "Yeah my Michael Riley possessed by Xana. That what yesterday's attack was. And the bugs that prevented you from fighting were caused by the drop in the calculating power of the supercomputer." Jeremy said. "What a mess think you can fix it?" Yumi asked. "Well he better last night I bugged up like we did back on lyoko. In no doubt Kylie and Miley are too." Josh said. "Well that's even worse. I should be able to fix it but I have to do it fast or else were in big trouble guys." Jeremy said. "We are how come?" Ulrich asked. "It's simple really. The internal circuit has been badly damaged. Right now the quantum bytes are collapsing one after the other. The drop in computing speed will become more serious right up until.." Jeremy said. "Reader digest version how long do we have?" Ulrich asked. "Three hours." Jeremy answered. "Are you sure the whole thing will be destroyed?" Aelita asked. "Definitely its already lost a lot of speed. And I tried to launch a return to the past to see , no way." Jeremy said. "I found some parts in our room. I will go get them." Josh said rushing off to there room to grab the box. "Make up so reason for me and Josh being gone." Jeremy said walking for to the factory.

At the factory the scan picked up an activated tower. "Well that's a problem." Josh said. "Jeremy call the others I will go start on the repairs." He added heading down. "Josh be careful. You might get affected from opening the memory when it is in use." Jeremy said as josh went down. Josh slowly began replacing the cards.

Mean while Ulrich got Jeremy's call. "Odd there's an activated tower lets go." Ulrich said. "I will call Yumi." As they ran for the sewer roots came out of the ground and grabbed them. Axel, Kylie and Miley ran towards the sewer also. But Axel and Miley were able to get thru. But Miley was holding her head in pain as they ran. Having a head ache because she needs the supercomputer to survive and the decreasing computing power was affecting her.

When they reached the factory Jeremy ,Josh and Aelita were there already. "Okay Einstein send us in." Axel said. "Okay head down to the scanners I am going to help Josh with the repairs." Jermey said as Kylie Miley Axel and Aelita went down to the scanners and he virtualized them first Kylie, Axe! And Miley then finally Aelita. "Okay work on the tower." Jeremy said. Going down to the supercomputer room and found Josh passed out staticy. He quickly replaced the few cards that were still bad and went up to the lab to rewrite the terminal a little to aid in the reboot of the supercomputer.

Mean while on lyoko the gang was having a hard time with some crabs and tarantulas. They were bugging up and so were the monsters. "Guys I think I can reboot the works. That why there won't be as much bugs." Jeremy said. "Okay any time now." Kylie said trying to zap a carb which bugged and was unaffected. The three columns turned green and slowly filled but then all turned red again. "Dang it I don't have enough power. I cannot reboot the supercomputer till you deactivate the tower." Jeremy said. "And we can't deactivate the tower till you reboot the supercomputer." Aelita said. "Well there's no way to get all the power we need." Jeremy said. "There is one way." Aelita responded. "Destroy the ice sector." "What! Aelita you can always make jokes in the worse of times." Axel said. "Wait you weren't joking?!" He added. "Jeremy its the only say to restore some power. And if we don't the supercomputer will be destroyed with us in it." Aelita said. "Okay. Do it. But you will have to devirtualize yourselves as after I reboot the system I can." Jeremy said. Aelita ran to a way tower and entered Code: Xana and began to run from the disappearing edge. "Okay on there. Aelita you hit Kylie, Kylie you hit me and Miley you hit Aelita." Axel said. And just as the sector reached them they did just that.

Back in Jeremy and Josh's room the gang was talking. "Well the fixes are only temporary but at least they will let us keep fighting and also still maintain Kylie Josh and Miley." Jeremy said. "But it did cost us the ice sector." Aelita said. "Yeah me and Josh have to perfect the sector five virtualization codes." Jeremy said. "Well as long as the mountain sector is still there we don't have to worry." Odd said.

End of chapter 28

So how are you liking this? At chapter 31 a season four theme will start. But xana's servant will be a surprise.


	29. Chapter 29 - Double Trouble

# Chapter 20 #  
All OC's used are from forum/Code-Lyoko-RP-come-on/143511/ with permission.  
Kylie is owned by PikachuNerdGirl Miley is owned by PikachuNerdGirl Axel is owned by Synt4x Logic I don't own code lyoko.

Chapter 29 - Double Trouble -Josh's POV

During my English class the teacher was handing out the last test we took. "Josh A+, Jeremy A- The minus just so you know you can always do better. And I saved the best for last." The teacher said walking over to Ulrich. "There were so many spell errors I was not sure if the was written in some primitive language. Unfortunately it was not English. A F+ that way you can still do worse." The teacher added. "Not only Sarasota but bombastic too." Odd said.

After school at the lab we were talking to Jeremy. "This cant go on very much longer. It's getting harder and harder to keep up with our school work and xana." Jeremy said. "If you ask me Xana is trying to wear us down." Odd said. "Well lets go get some sleep." Miley said smiling. "Yeah an we will sleep a lot easier once xana's gone." Jeremy said. "Me and Jeremy will stay here and run some numbers to finally get the program for virtualizing us into sector five done." I said. "Well don't be to late you guys " Miley said "We won't be." Josh said his laptop in his lap while Jeremy worked at the supercomputer's main interface. In the middle of the night Josh decided to got back to his room after they started the calculations. Jermey on the other hand stayed behind. The next morning at the factory Jeremy was sleeping on the supercomputer's keyboard when it beeped as a tower was activated. He woke up and turned right as a spector attacked him.

No P.O.V Later back at kadic. Jeremy bursted into Aelita's room. "Aelita I have to talk to you." In a cheery voice. "What are you so happy about." Aelita asked. "I finally figured it out, I know how to virtualize you guys into sector five." He replied. Aelita was surprised. "We have to run a test right now. Come on let's go to the computer lab." He said. "But we have a physics test this morning." She answered. "You and I have fabulous grades Aelita. We can afford to skip one exam." He replied. "I don't think we should be sides, we need to tell the others" Aelita said.

Down at the out side of the dorms. "No no way were smiling the exam. Besides I need a good grade to bring up my average." Ulrich said. "And who knows if it will work you really messed up last time." Miley said. "Also if we're all absent they are bound to suspect something." Odd said. "And I don't want to risk losing the mountain sector if something real back happens." Josh said. "Some adventures you are." Jeremy said. "Don't be like that. Will go after the test and lunch time." Aelita said. "Okay go ahead. I will meet you in the lunch room. I have to go back and get some stuff." Jeremy said walking away and into the building. Where he then got staticy because he was actually a polymorphic spector.

Back at the factory the real Jeremy was getting out of the river. He tried to use his phone but it did not work. "Uh no." He said.

Back at kadic they were taking the test and then Odd asked Jeremy "what's the answer to number one?" In which Jeremy responded "Is Aelita done yet?" "I don't know?" Odd replied. "Well ask her then." Jeremy said back. "Aelita Jeremy wants to know if your done yet." Odd said to Aelita. "Uh?" She said still working. "Odd would you like me to give you some help?" asked. "Oh ge thanks I would sure like some help." Odd said. "I have had quite enough of you copying answers left and right Odd." She said. "I I was just." Odd said before sending cut off. "Jermey have you finished the exam?" She asked. "Yes mam" he said. "Good. Well you can escort your friend to the principles office. It's about time Odd was punished." She said.

As they walked to the principal's office. "Why wouldn't you let me copy off you? If you did we would not be here right now." Odd asked. "Because you should have studied like everyone else. And we would not be here now." Jeremy said. "First off I am not like everyone else. And second off not everyone studies." Odd said. Just then a call came on on his phone. "Hello?" Odd asked. "Odd its me Jeremy" the real Jeremy said over the phone. "Today's not April fools day." Odd said "odd listen to me Xana has made a clone of me using a polymorphic spector. We fought at the factory and he tried to drown me up I survived. I don't know what he's planing but" Jeremy said. "Who's that?" The clone asked. "You wouldn't believe me if I told you." Odd replied. "He's right next to you isn't he?" Jeremy said. "A yeah I mean I don't know." Odd said. "Look in his eyes odd can you see the sign of Xana?" Jeremy asked. Odd looked right at the clone. "You didn't answer me who is it?" It asked. "Jeremy I think your right. What do I do now?" Odd asked Right before the clone shoot lightning at him knocking him out. "Nothing there's nothing you can do." The clone said walking away.

Mean while josh and then others were going to lunch. "I wonder where Jeremy is. I know its like him to miss lunch but still." Josh said. "I don't know but he has been acting strange." Miley said. Jeremy called Yumi just as the clone walked across the bridge to the factory. "And where's Odd." Aelita said. "Yumi. There's an active tower. Xana made a clone of me. And hurt Odd a little while ago." Jeremy said. "Well okay I will tell everyone and go find Odd." Yumi said telling all the present group.

A bit later Yumi called back "Okay I found Odd he is a little out of it but he's find. We are headed to the factory." Yumi said "Okay I am starting up your transfer." Jeremy said.

Mean while at the factory the clone walked out of the elevator."well what do you know you actually survived." The clone said. "Your a real swimming champ. I am almost proud to resemble you I really am" It said. Before shooting lightning at Jeremy. "With the exception that I am far more powerful then you." It said zapping him again. The clone then opened the elevator and Jeremy ran at him. They both struggled and one of them got tossed down the shaft. Then the others arrived at the factory and entered the elevator. They went down to the lab."get down to the scanners on the double hu. I will start your transfer." Jeremy said. "Where did your nasty twin go?" Odd asked. "I have no idea but the faster we deactivate the tower the faster we rid of him." Jeremy said. "I am staying here in case he shows up" Josh said. "And Jeremy is right lets get going." Yumi said. "Odd what are you waiting for lets go." Jeremy said. "Okay okay let's go then." Odd said. Odd,Yumi and, Aelita went down to the scanner room. "I am just not sure. I should have looked him in the eye. You never know." Odd said. "I am sure it was him." Yumi said. "Female intuition." Aelita said. "Are you ready I will transfer you as close to the tower as I can." Jeremy said virtualizing them before taking off the head set and walking towards josh. "What are you doing Jeremy?" Josh asked watching him. Just then Jeremy shoot lightning at him revealing that he is really the clone. Josh slammed I to the wall and passed out. And the clone went back to the terminal. Mean while the really Jeremy climbed up the elevator shaft. "Okay Jeremy bring up out vehicles." Odd said. "Sorry Odd but I have another plan and Josh can't help you." The clone said. "Such a great plan that you guys will just flip out." He added. "We have been had by Jeremy's twin so much for female intuition hu girls." Odd said. "Ohh no what's he going to do." Yumi said. "If you want some make intuition I would say something really nasty." Odd replied. The clone laughed as he bugged up Odd and Yumi virtual avatars. On lyoko both Odd and Yumi got staticy and at times see through. "What's happening to us?" Yumi asked."He bugged you up." Aelita said. "But why us and not you?" Odd asked. "There's your answer." Yumi replied as the skipazoa appeared and floated towards Aelita and a group of Kankelates followed firing at Odd and Yumi. The real Jeremy was almost to the scanners room elevator door and punched in the code and it opened. Back on lyoko Odd fired at the monsters and it had no effect. The monsters lasers did not affect him as they were bugged up too. "At this rate there won't be any winner." Odd said. "We can't do anything bugged up like this." Yumi said. While the Skipazoa corned Aelita at the edge. And dodged the energy fields she shot it before grabbing here. "It's horrible not being able to do anything." Yumi said. Then the Skipazoa put Aelita down and ran towards the way tower. "And now she's running for the way tower." Odd said "this can be." Yumi said. "And given our situation there's nothing we can really do." Odd said as the monsters walked thru him and Yumi. Mean while Jeremy was just getting into the lab. "I take back what I said your not even half as s!art as me. As a matter of fact your a stupid dope." The clone said electrocuting Jeremy again. "Sorry but one of us is going to have to go." He said electrocuting him again till Josh got up and punched the clone hard. "Right and I think that's going to have to be you." Josh said as the clone fell. "Thanks Josh." Jeremy said "what's going on on lyoko?" Josh asked. "I wish I know." Jeremy said. "Odd Yumi?" Jeremy asked on the headset. "Jeremy is that you for real?" Yumi asked. "Yes." Jeremy answered. "I can vouch for that." Josh said in the background. "How's it going over there?" Jeremy asked. "Well you could say were all bugged up." Odd replied. "And alittle ridicules too." Yumi added. "Okay I will take care of that." Jeremy said working. "And hurry Aelita is under xana's control and headed for the way tower. We can lose the mountain sector." Odd said. "Don't panic I am sending in Josh to help you." Jeremy said just as the clone got back up. "Sorry major problem this may take a little more time!" Jeremy added. As Aelita was almost at the tower. The clone zapped Josh again sending him flying at the wall. Before he fell to the ground. The clone was laughing the whole time and continued to zap him. "I am starting up the ddebuging I sure hope this works." He said. Then Odd and Yumi went back to normal on lyoko and Odd kicked the one Kankelate away from them and ran. "Your the main man Einstein." Odd said. "Now to catch Aelita before she answers the Xana code. I am bring up your vehicles." Jeremy said. The clone grabbed Josh by the shirt and lifted him off his feet. Odd and Yumi began to go after Aelita. Odd stayed back and fought the monsters while Yumi went after Aelita. "Things are heating up over here better hurry." Jeremy said as he saw Josh grab the clone and slam it against the wall. "Where's Aelita?" Yumi asked "Almost at the tower you can still catch her." Jeremy replied. Odd was fighting the monsters and managed to destory one of them before being devirtualized. "I hope its not going to be to late." Yumi said as she got close to Aelita and then threw her fans at here and Aelita just moved out of the way before entering the tower and entering the code. "Jeremy there was nothing I could do. We are going to lose the mountain sector remember to bring me and Aelita in." Yumi said. Back on earth Josh was lying on the ground a bit of smoke rolling off him the clone grining. Looking at Jeremy. The whole tower began to disappear before the sector rapidly vanished. "Okay Jeremy now's the time." Yumi said. Before both of them fell towards the digital sea screaming. "I am going to materialize you." Jeremy said rapidly typing. They devirtualized right before they hit the sea. The rest of the sector disappeared deactivating the tower causing the clone to be destroyed. Jeremy ran over to Josh. "You okay?" He asked "No." Josh said in pain.

Later. "The mountain sector has completely disappeared. There's no way to get into sector five now." Jeremy said troubled. "Now Xana can attack the core and there's nothing we can do against it." Aelita said. "And lyoko is gone for good. And with out it there's nothing we can do to stop Xana." Jeremy added. The supercomputer started beeping a bit. "Wait a minute these are the results of the calulations I made this morning." Jeremy said. "What about them?" Odd asked. "I think I may have found a way to virtualize you directly into sector five at last." Jeremy said. "You mean the struggle against my father goes on?" Josh asked. "He's not rid of us yet." Jeremy reply.

End of chapter 29 How was that. Also the next chapter will be interesting to say the least. 


	30. Chapter 30- Final Round

# Chapter 30 #  
All OC's used are from forum/Code-Lyoko-RP-come-on/143511/ with permission.  
Kylie is owned by PikachuNerdGirl Miley is owned by PikachuNerdGirl Axel is owned by Synt4x Logic I don't own code lyoko.

Chapter 30 - Final Round - No POV

A while after the last attack and the lost of the mountain sector. Xana had been quite. Mostly because there was no towers he could use to attack earth. A side for the one tower in sector five. And Xana did not even make an attack on the core lately. Mostly because he had a bigger plan now that he was able to understand human emotions more. By this time it was the day before Christmas Eve.

"I swear to god. If Xana tries to go after the core tomorrow I am going to kill someone." Kylie said. "Kylie calm down a bit." Jeremy said eating lunch. "Yeah. I want to enjoy my first Christmas here and with Kylie." Axel said smiling. "Yeah me too." Josh said. "Well we can't say if he will attack or not. But we should be able to return to the past again. Now that we only have sector five." Aelita said.

The next day there was no school. Kylie went into Miley's room and knocked on the door. "Miley want to go shopping for Christmas presents with me?" Kylie asked. "Sure." Miley replied.

In Jeremy's room Josh was typing on his computer working on his gift for Miley. Not sure what to give the rest of the gang yet. But he had some ideas. Jeremy was also working on his computer on the best present he could make for Aelita. Which he launched as soon as he finished it.

Later that day. Xana began to attack the core. Jeremy called up Axel and Ulrich and Josh. Who all headed to the factory. "I hate this as it is I need to get presents." Axel said. "Most of us still do." Jeremy said. "Head do to the scanners I will send you guys in." He added. They all stepped into the scanner and Jeremy began the virtualization. "Let's hope this actually works." Jeremy said virtualizing them directly into sector five. "Okay you have to find the key. You got about five minutes." He said. They ran looking for the key. "I think I see it." Josh said jumping up trying to get the key. But as he neared it he was shot out of the air. "Only 10 seconds left guys hurry up." Jeremy said "we are trying the best we can. It's getting dicey here." Axel said trying to get to the key. Just to get shot out of the air too. "5.. 4... 3... 2... 1... 0... Guys hurry up and get out of there." Jeremy said as Sector five began to reconfigure itself smashing Ulrich in the process. "Jeremy how do I get to Axel the sector separated us." Josh said. "I don't know. As he seems to be in a closed up location. Shit. Josh we may have a problem it seems Xana is sending the Skipazoa towards Axel." Jeremy said. "Axel be careful. Xana is send you the Skipazoa." He added. I will be." Axel said just as the skipazoa approached him and he tried to attack it with his guns. But it just dodged out of the way. "Alittle help?" Axel asked. "Sorry but I can't devirtualize you its all bugged up right now." Jeremy said. Frantically typing. The Skipazoa grabbed Axel and began to possess him. "Jeremy I am almost there." Josh said working his way towards Axel's location. "Josh its to late. Just hurry to the core." Jeremy said as the Skipazoa out Axel down. "Okay" josh said turning around and heading for the celestial dome. "Here's the overboard hurry." Jeremy said virtualizing it. Josh got on and rode to the entrance of the core zone. "The first shield layer just blew." Jeremy said calling up everyone else and telling them to get to the factory. Axel possessed by Xana was charging up his gun before yelling fire. And firing at the core along with the creepers around him. "The second shield just blew one hit and lyokos gone forever." Jeremy said just as his program he launched in the morning finished.

Aelita and everyone else walked into the lab. "Guys big problem. Xana has possessed Axel on lyoko and the core is almost gone. And Aelita I have located Franz hopper." Jeremy said. "Well hurry up and start the materialization program." Aelita said.

Back on lyoko Axel was just about to shot the core when Josh yelled up. "Hey Axel!" Axel jumped down leaving a crater in the plates of sector five. Josh ran at Axel and Axel shot him point blank in the head with his most powerful weapon devirtualizing Josh. Axel them floated up towards the core all the creepers roaring in victory.

"Jeremy I did all I could." Josh said li ping towards the console. Then Axel destoried the core firing right into it. All of lyoko fell apart exploding into the network. The materialization program for Franz Hopper closed. "We have lost everything and !y father." Aelita said. "Axel as well." Jeremy added. Then seconds later Miley exploded into thousands in pixels."Miley!" Josh yelled. Before falling weakened by the destruction of lyoko. "What happened.?" Josh said Jeremy frantically. "Well I think Miley was only here but her code in the core of lyoko. And I guess to put it simply. No core equals no Miley." Jeremy said. "But don't worry will get her and Axel back." He added. They all headed to the heritage on Christmas day. Everyone was sad. "Now Xana can do what ever he wants and there's nothing we can do about it." Yumi said. "I don't even want to think about that." Ulrich said. "I really miss Axel." Kylie said crying. "And I miss Miley." Josh said tears in his eyes. Then Jeremy's laptop beeped. "What's this. It's a coded message directly from the internet and its signed Franz Hopper. And wait Theresa second message attached to that one and it's got Miley's signature. Franz Hopper must have escaped into the network and he took Miley's data with him." Jeremy said.

End of chapter 30-  
Time to got to a season four setting. 


	31. Chapter 31 He's Back But how?

All OC's used are from forum/Code-Lyoko-RP-come-on/143511/ with permission.

Kylie is owned by PikachuNerdGirl

Miley is owned by PikachuNerdGirl

Axel is owned by Synt4x Logic

I don't own code lyoko.

(Sorry about not updating. Been drawing alot on DeviantArt.)

Chapter 31 He's Back... But how? -Third person (next chapter will be first.)

About a week after the destruction of lyoko, Jeremy and Aelita were in the lab calling using the voice synthesizer on the supercomputer. "Hello . I am informing you that my son Axel as gone overseas to stay with me. And won't be returning to Kadic until I bring him back." Jeremy said while on the phone with . "I see. Okay. Thanks for telling me." said hanging up. "I make a good adult don't I." Jeremy said looking at Aelita. "Yes but now all we have to do is find Axel." Aelita said. "Yeah we better get back to work." Jeremy said typing away.

The next day outside the dorms near a bench. "Okay so it worked with the principal but what will happen when Axel real parents want to she there son?" Yumi said. "Yumi is right. I am not sure your voice synthesizer will do the trick Jeremy." Ulrich said. "Who knows maybe by then we will have localized Axel." Jeremy said. "And don't forget about Miley." Josh said. "And how you going to do that?" Odd asked. "Thanks to the data my father transmitted before he went into the network ms and Jeremy have all most recreated lyoko." Aelita said. "Your recreating lyoko?" Odd said. "We may even be done by tonight." Aelita added. "That's right. In fact me and Aelita have worked on it every night for the past week." Jeremy said. "And I thought you two looked like zombies because you we partying with out me, I was getting jealous." Odd said. "Jeremy does that mean we can bring Miley back soon?" Josh asked. "Yes in theory. But we may have some problems. " Jeremy replied.

Later that day in the factory. "I am all set." Jeremy said. "Okay go ahead and active it." Josh said waiting. The computer beeped as the codes compiled and began to run. "I don't want to be a party pooper but there does not seem to be much happening." Odd said. "The data my father transmitted was not enough." Aelita said looking down. "I guess that we must have really been crazy to think that we could recreate lyoko." Jeremy said taking off his glasses and rubbing his face a bit. Just then the program made a different noise and show a sphare. "Hay wait look at that." Yumi said point at the screen. In the digital sea data was grouping together forming the outer walls of lyoko before solidifying. "That's incredible it really worked!" Ulrich said. "Aelita , Jeremy you guys are gods." Odd said. "Well not quite. So far we have only been able to recreate sector five. We still have to work to create the other sector." Jeremy said. "Yeah but you two can wait a night or two you deserve a good nights sleep." Yumi said. "Yumi is right Jeremy" Aelita said. "Can we start the decoding of Miley's data at least? That way we can rematerialize her?" Josh asked. "Sure I will set that up right now." Jeremy said using power for the core of lyoko to power the program. Soon after the warriors left to go to sleep the computer activated a new program and open of the scanners opened.

The next day during class. "So how do you plan on finding Alex?" Josh asked Jeremy. "Well I will tell you later." Jeremy said just as the rest was being passed out. Later on in their room. "Okay so I am going to try taking the program I made to find Xana after he got free and recode of to look for Axel's digital signature." Jeremy said. "Okay seems simple. But what if he was actually destroyed by the digital sea?" Joan asked. "Well that would be a big problem that I prefer not to think about." Jeremy replied. "Well its time for lunch lets go." Josh said leaving. When Josh arrived at the cafeteria he got his lunch and sat down eating. Then after everyone got there Axel walked in and sat down. "Axel! You okay." Kylie said smiling. "Yeah.." Axel replied. "What the heck is going on... Axel what happened?" Josh asked. "Also I remember was going to lyoko with you guys and then the Skipazoa attacked me then its blank up until I woke up in the factory." Axel explain. "That does not make much sense. How did the digital sea not destory you?" Jeremy asked. "I don't know." Axel said lying. "So where's Miley?" He asked. "She got destroyed when you destroyed lyoko." Josh said bluntly. "What! So she's like gone!?" He asked. "Well no. Franz Hopper was able to give us her data and most of lyokos before he escaped into the network." Jeremy said. "So how are we going to explain your sudden return to the principal?" Yumi asked. "Not sure." Axel said before walking away.

Later that day after dark Aelita was up in her room read when Sissi knocked on the door. After recently making herself the head of the kadic news. "Were not interrupting you are we? There's a lot we don't know about you. Are you really Odds cousin? Why did you come here in the middle pf the year are you really from Canada?" She asked. Axel was standing at the door. "Can you just leave her study in peace?" He asked. "No get going." He added. "Thanks Axel. You scare me from being Sissi's next victim and that's even worse then be.." Aelita said being cut off by Axel. "Becoming a prisoner of Xana. Is that what your saying?" Axel said looking at her his pupils the eye of Xana. Axel grabbed her before knocking her out. Heading to the factory. Sissi when down to Jeremy's room wanting to see what he had to say about Axel going to Aelita's room. Which Jeremy just walked away from going up the Aelita's room which was empty. He then called Ulrich after pin pointing Axel's and Aelita's cell phones going to the factory. "What is it Jeremy?" Ulrich asked. "Something strange is going on with Axel. He took Aelita to the factory. I have the feeling that this is Xana's doing." Jeremy said. "What makes you think that?" Ulrich asked. "Just a gut feeling.. It's strange that he escaped the digital sea. Me you at the factory." Jeremy said hanging up and running to his room to get Josh.

At the factory Axel's hand was moving very fast over the keyboard as he set up tel delayed virtualizations. Aelita was laying on the floor of the elevator out cold. He went down to the lab and dropped Aelita in a scanner and stepped in one himself. The doors closing. On lyoko Aelita fell like a rock to the floor of sector five while Axel floated down before sending out a black mist to pick Aelita up.

"There not here." Ulrich said. "That's because there in Sector five." Jeremy said. "I don't like that." Josh added. "You two head down to the scanner room." Jeremy said. Ulrich and Josh went down and stepped into the scanners. "Transfer Josh, Scanner Josh, Transfer Ulrich, Scanner Ulrich Virtualization!" Jeremy said virtualizing them. Josh and Ulrich dropped on to the center of sector five. "Okay head thru the path in front of you." Jeremy said. "Do I have to trigger the key?" Ulrich asked. "No we removed that when we recreated sector five." Jeremy answered. "Okay. Here we go." Josh said. "Well step on it while there still not to far away. Once your. The core zone I will guide you." Jeremy said. Josh and Ulrich ran down the path.

Mean while Axel had Aelita bond in black smoke. Then she woke up. "Where am I. Axel where are you taking me." She said before breaking free of the smoke and running. Just as Josh and Ulrich got there. "Axel you sure have changed." Ulrich said. "Careful guys Xana sent some creepers right behind you." Jeremy said. Just them Axel said "Super Smoke" and disappeared as a trail of black smoke. "Ulrich you handle the Creepers I will go after Axel." Josh said continuing on as Ulrich began fighting the creepers.

"Aelita can you hear me?" Jeremy asked. "What's going on?" Aelita asked. "Be careful Axel is coming after you. Jeremy added. " what's wrong with him?" Aelita asked. "I don't know the tower in sector five has not been activated. But it seems that Axel is under the control of Xana. You better get out of there fast Aelita. " Jeremy replied. Aelita ran thru sector five Axel close on her tail.

"Yumi at last. Head down to the scanners Ulrich needs your help." Jeremy said. "Josh your heading right towards him. Try and stop him." He added. "Will do." Josh replied. Running toward the black smoke. Which then all of a sudden stopped and turned back to Axel who then spoke. "Where you were a failure I have succeeded!" before shooting his gun right at Josh point blank. Devitalizing him instantly. Josh fell out of the scanner holding his head in pain.

Axel cornered Aelita who tried defend herself with an energy filed that misses. Axel then send out a black mist slaming Aelita I to the way knocking her out and he continued towards the celestial dome.

"Ulrich better make it snappy Axel is taking Aelita to the dome area." Jeremy said. "I am doing my best here Jeremy." Ulrich said fighting a creeper. "Obviously my best is not good enough." Then Yumi throw her fan destroying one of the creepers. "I guess you can use some help." She said. "You guessed right." Ulrich replied. Together the destoried the past few creepers.

Odd finally showed up. "Odd where have you been?" Jeremy asked. "I was taking a disco dancing class." He replied. "Well your going to go on a little trip." Jeremy said setting up the scanner. "Funky." Odd said heading down.

Mean while Axel arrived in the celestial dome. "Manta!" He said and a manta swooped down and let him get on it. Before he took off. "What's he trying to do now." Jeremy said. "What's the matter?" Yumi asked. "It's as if Axel wants out of sector five." "But i though you have not been able to recreate the other sectors." Yumi said. "Yeah that what makes it so strange there's nothing out there but... The Digital Sea." Jeremy said realizing what was happening. "If he jumps into it with Aelita she will be devirtualized forever just like her father." Jeremy added. "Don't worry we will do all we can to stop him." Ulrich said. "Be we will need your vehicles." Yumi added. "Okay coming right up." Jeremy said virtualizing them. They got on their vehicles and followed Axel. Meanwhile Odd was run thru sector five to the celestial dome.

Axel's manta began to lay down flying mines. "Watch out there's mines." Jeremy said just as Ulrich drove into a small patch of the and was devirtualized. Then Odd finally reached the celestial dome right as Jeremy virtualized the overboard. "Moved Odd they just went into the tunnel." "No problem." Odd said taking off.

Out side of sector five Yumi catches after Axel. Before Axel shoot at her which she doged but ended up falling off her OvedWing and falling towards the digital sea screaming. Then out of nowhere three laser arrows hit her and devirtualized her a few feet from the sea. Odd shot at the manta causing it to buck and drop Aelita who plummeted towards the digital sea before Odd catch her. And started back towards sector five. Axel turned around and chased after him. "I hate to cut in Axel but Aelita has always liked the company of a true gentleman. Laser Arrow." Odd said shooting the Manta destroying it. And Axel fell a little then just floated there. "Sorry but I hate being tailgated." Odd said flying off. Then Axel dived into the digital sea a small splash appearing around him.

"You think Axel's gone forever?" Ulrich asked. "No I think he just went back to his new master, Xana." Jeremy said. "Okay. But can we run the program to bring back Miley now?" Josh asked. "Sure I don't see why not " Jeremy said launching it. Then just as the program started extra data was added to the supercomputer and then one of the scanners activated. "That's strange what's this extra data?" Jeremy said investigating. "It see!s like Franz Hopper hide more of the sectors data in Miley's digital code to try and give us move." He added. Miley then woke up in the scanner room screaming. Josh climbed down the ladder. "Miley what's wrong?" he asked. "I felt like I was being torn apart." She said recounting when the core was destoried. "Well your okay now. So come on let's go." Josh said bring her up to the lab.

The next day. "Why would Xana want to throw me into the digital sea?" Aelita asked. "I don't know but it had to be one of xana's new tactics so we must be careful." Jeremy said.

END OF CHAPTER 31

Hope you all enjoyed by first chapter in season four theme!

Please feel free to leave a review.


	32. Chapter 32 - Another Clone?

All OC's used are from forum/Code-Lyoko-RP-come-on/143511/ with permission.

Kylie is owned by PikachuNerdGirl

Miley is owned by PikachuNerdGirl

Axel is owned by Synt4x Logic

I don't own code lyoko.

Okay so I am going to be working on writing a new story that does not have any relation to Josh or Miley. But it will be code lyoko based. And will be like what a bunch of people have done. Add themselves into code lyoko and go with it. Of course I am going to be making an OC that represent myself. But he won't be exactly like me. So yeah. This does not mean I am giving up on this story just getting into abit bored with it. I promise to update one of the two least once a month but some months there maybe more.

Chapter 32 - Another Clone? - Third person. (Sorry I know I said it would be first person.) I might go into first person somewhere in the middle but.

Almost everyone was in Jeremy's room. While Jeremy worked on his computer and Josh worked on his laptop everyone else was making alot of noise. And Odd was being really bad comedian. "Can you guys quiet it down some of us are trying to work. Me and Josh have spent nights recreating the rest of lyoko and also improving the digital equipment. And we still have to get Axel back." Jeremy said. "What you need is to hear a good joke you don't laugh enough." Odd said.

A few minutes later in the principal's office Mr. Delmas's phone rang. "Hello. I would like to inform you that my son won't be attending this week because of a high fever. I hope you understand." Then the call ended. Back in Jeremy's room. "I don't know what we would do with out your voice synthesizer" Josh said. "Well on to my pressing matters. Meatballs and spaghetti!" Odd said. "Odd I know you a walking stomach but I have to go to the lab and run some numbers." Jeremy said. "And I am going with because I need to finish the calculations on alot of the equipment." Josh said.

Later that day while the gang was at lunch a call came into Mr. Delmas's office. "Sir I am really worried I have not been able to contact my son for a week." Axel's father said. "Well that's good to hear you little prankster." said hanging up. "What if that was his real parents?" His secretary said. "Oh.. Well" Was all that responded.

Jim and Delmas walked into the lunchroom and over to the gangs table. "I was wondering Kylie have you had any news about Axel by any chance?" Delmas asked. "Last I heard he was sick with a high fever." Kylie answered. "Let me handle with Mr Delmas." Jim said. "Okay. Kyle be honest I know Axel is not any socket than I am." Jim said then preceded to sneeze. "Bless you Jim." Aelita said. "Thank you. If you want to know what I think. I think Axel is somewhere and you know exactly where that somewhere is. And sometimes it's better to be honest. So uno somebody better tell Axel we know he's around and doso he better get back here by tonight or Delmas will call some police." Jim said.

In the lab. "No way that means I will have to work all after noon on a program to get Axel out of xana's clutches. And who know if it will actually work." Jeremy said on the phone to Ulrich. "No no that won't work. We have gym this after noon. And you can't keep cutting phys-ed all the time. One more time and your going to be in alot of trouble." Ulrich said. "Okay I will get back to you." Jeremy said. " what you going to do?" Ulrich asked. " what else improvise. As usual" Jeremy answered hanging up. "Problem being here and in class at the same time. It's not easy." Jeremy said. "I know exactly what your planing." Josh said. "And I will gladly watch over it while you work."

Later at the vending machines. Odd was trying to get it to work. "I don't believe it." He said giving up and looked over and saw Jeremy walking towards them changed into his gym clothes. "I don't believe it." Odd said again. "He sure got ready fast." Yumi added. Jeremy was walking towards them then crushed his soda can and kicked it into a trash can. "Hay everybody." Jeremy said. "You already finished everything you had to do?" Aelita asked. "Piece of cake sweety pie. I am the man." Jeremy said then tried to flirt with Yumi. "Jeremy got back to being Jeremy." Yumi said. Then Odd said "Xana..." And went to hit Jeremy who grabbed his arm and flung him into the machine which then worked. Which odd saw and said "hey cool." Everyone got ready to fight then Jeremy called Yumi's phone. "Hello Yumi." Jeremy said. "Jeremy but then..." Yumi said only to be cut off my Jeremy. "Well what do you think of me guys." Jeremy asked. "Hold on you mind explaining this a bit." Yumi stated. " you haven't figured it out yet. That I made a double of myself a polymorphic spector to be exact. By activating a tower on lyoko. That way I can work on the program for finding Axel and be in gym class at the same time." Jeremy said. "You might have told using before hand?" Odd said. "Sorry guys I was in a big hurry." Jeremy said. "Well you may want to know you clone is about the biggest flirt i have ever meet." Yumi said. "That's strange must be an emerging quality in the code. Well I haven't hit a home run but it will do." Jeremy said.

During gym class. "Well look at this Jeremy finally showed up." Jim said "well in that case your going to go first. " Jim added handing him a shotput ball and moved out of the way. Jeremy's clone throw it thru a three story window. "Holy cow Belpois." Jim said. "I mean unbelievable how can you throw that thing so far with arms as skinny as wings of a chicken." "He's been working out Jim." Odd said butting in.

Mean while at the factory Axel and three tarantulas were approaching the tower. "I don't believe it." Jeremy said. Watching the screen closely. Axel started to float a bit off the ground attacking the tower trying to take it over. Mean while Josh was inside the tower monitoring it in case of trouble. "Jeremy we have a problem Xana is trying to take over the tower. I think I can stop if for a bit but i can't hold it forever." Josh said tapping on the terminal a bit.

Jeremy called Ulrich just as the clone was grabbing a javelin to throw. "Jeremy this better be important." Ulrich said. "It is. Xana's attacking the tower I activated. It he keeps up he can take it over and use it for his own evil propose." Jeremy said. "I get the idea how an you get it to stop." Ulrich asked. "Well right now Josh in buying use some time but after that I can use some energy from sector five to shore up the towers resistance." Jeremy said. Just then the tower turned from green to red. The Jeremy clone turned towards the gang with the javelin. "Jeremy hurry up" Ulrich said. "Josh come on things are getting dicey." Jeremy said as Josh was typing faster before putting his hand on the terminal. The tower turning from red to a brighter green then before. "Jeremy I took over the tower. I am now supplying it it's power." Josh said smiling felling weaker a bit. Axel had just smiling in victory when it changed back. A zap of electricity went thru the clone which then turned back and throw the javelin over the trees and past the tool shed. "To the factory." Ulrich said as he and Aelita and Odd slowly moved off the benches. "Odd and Ulrich come here. Your going to do the 400 meter dash against Belpois." Jim said. The clone took off like crazy. Odd and Ulrich slowly ran at normal speeds.

Back at the factory. "Josh your crazy. Xana could using that the try and destory you." Jeremy said worried. "Jeremy just calm down and be prepared to transfer some energy here from sector five. Xana does not seem to be giving up." Josh said feeling Xana attacking the tower. Losing control of it for a bit.

Back at school the clone stopped then went to attack Odd. Then the tower went back into Josh's control after Jeremy transferred some energy from sector five. Odd the. Pushed the clone off of him. "Hay carful don't ruff up my champ." Jim said before asking "you okay kid." "Yeah just fine." The clone said doing a cart wheel. "Well better be safe then sorry. Who want to take Belpois to the infirmary?" Jim asked and Aelita ,Odd and Ulrich raise there hands. "I am off to the factory with Aelita isolate Jeremy two and watch him." Ulrich said."yeah,easy for you to say." Odd said walking with the clone. Ulrich then texted Kylie, Yumi and Miley.

Back at the factory Josh was channeling more of his energy into shoring up the tower. "Josh stop now. This is insane. It's not safe." Jeremy said watching Josh's life points go down as his power was depleting.

Odd took the clone to a closet and locked it in pushing lockers in front of the door.

The gang arrived at the factory just as all of Josh's life points depleted and he devirtualized the tower turning red before Jeremy out the last bit of energy he could get from sector five into it. "Hurry up guys I don't have much more power to protect the tower and Josh was just devirtualized. Josh slowly made his way up to the lab very weak. Miley ran over to him and helped him walk to by Jeremy. " I did all I could there." Josh said. "Josh what you did was really risky. Xana could have tried to destory you." Jeremy said virtualizing Yumi,Aelita and Ulrich. "I am not going unless I have to." Kylie said sitting down.

"Twin blades perfect for getting a close shave." Ulrich said pulling out his two sabers. "I love your skirt Aelita." Yumi said "thanks those shoulder pads aren't bad either." Aelita said. "You two can talk fashion later. The towers North by Northwest." Jeremy said virtualizing the vehicles. Then gang hurried towards the tower before seeing Axel there readying his weapon aiming right at Ulrich's overbike. He fired shooting it right out from under him.

Mean while back with Odd and the clone. The clone pushed the lockers away from the door and jumped over them before tossing Odd to the side and running towards the factory. "Jeremy you Xana possessed copy is to fast for me. He is on his way to the factory. Good luck odd buddy." Odd said. "I will see what I can do." Jeremy said locking up the elevator.

Back on lyoko Aelita and Yumi were going to the tower. The tarantulas began to shoot at them knocking them off the over wing. Yumi began to fall towards the digital sea while Aelita all of a sudden had wings. "Where did these wings come from?" She asked. "Just alittle something I invented when I had some spare time." Jeremy said. "Jeremy your the wind beneath my wings." Aelita said before flying down and catching Yumi. Jeremy blushed red. "Aelita your an angel!" Yumi said being a bit funny. Ulrich was blocking Axel's shoots at him not making much progress at attacking him.

Back in earth the clone got to the factory and punched the elevator controls and the elevator came up. "Okay I can be just a resource full as you pal you will see." Jeremy said locking up the door of the lab.

Back on lyoko Ulrich was still trying to attack him when he used triplicate and Axle just shot the real one point blank devirtualizing him. Axel then walked towards the tower and shot at Aelita making her start to fall out of the sky before recovering. Mean while Yumi had taken out the three tarantulas.

The clone began to try and pry open the door sparks flying. And Odd made his way to the lab. The clone then flung open the door smoke rolling off it. "Odd where are you." Jeremy asked jsut as the clone began to make an electric arc between its two hands. "You who Jeremy one and two." Odd said before jumping down on top of the clone. "You might be a twin but you fight like a lowsy one." Odd said swinging a broomstick at him which the clone burnt off. Before zapping Odd and throwing him into the computer terminal. The clone then got up and fixed his head before going after Jeremy.

On lyoko Aelita made her way into the tower while Yumi distracted Axel.

The clone began started to zap Jeremy when Kylie ran over and yelled "Keep your hands of Jeremy!" Only to be tossed away. A few seconds later Aelita deactivated the tower. The clone exploded into thousands of pixels.

Back on lyoko Axel jumped down by Yumi and pointed his rifle at her pushing towards the digital sea. "Jeremy Axel's trying to push me into the digital sea." Yumi said worried. "Don't worry I will bring you back in." Jeremy said siting down. "Ohh no it's not working." Jeremy said. "Why do you expect everything breaking up." Odd said sparks visable above them. "That's bad news." Ulrich said having climbed up from the scanner room. "Only one thing left to do." Odd said going down to the scanners. Back on lyoko Axel pushed Yumi off the edge smiling. Yumi grabbed his arm and pulled him down with her. Then out of no where came Odd on his over board. "You didn't think I would let you down did you." Odd said. Then Jeremy launched a return to the past.

After the return, back at the factory Aelita broke the silence. "So there is no way of bring him back?" She asked. "Not for the time being." Jeremy answered. "Have you got a plan B?" Kylie asked. "Well we haven't any other choose. We have to make a copy of Axel to replace him at the academy.." Jeremy answered. "Isn't that alittle risky?" Ulrich asked. " yep but it's the only way to calm Jim and Delmas." Jeremy said. "Okay but never ask be the bring him to the infirmary." Odd said then everyone laughed.

End of chapter 32.

So yeah. Expect a new story in the near future. And I hope to keep the schedule I said.


	33. Chapter 33 - Almost

All OC's used are from forum/Code-Lyoko-RP-come-on/143511/ with permission.

Kylie is owned by PikachuNerdGirl

Miley is owned by PikachuNerdGirl

Axel is owned by Synt4x Logic

I don't own code lyoko.

I know I am not following my schedule but now I am working so it takes time away from me.

Chapter 33-Almost Third Person.

In the cafeteria the gang was eating breakfast. "Okay guys I have great news. Last night I managed to finish a program to bring back Axel." Jeremy said. "I helped a bit." Josh added. "Anyways, after classes today I am heading to the factory to launch it. And Josh already said he was going with me." Jeremy said. "Okay, I am go to." Aelita said smiling. "Everyone may I have your attention I am informing you that the new wreck room is officially open." Mr. Delmas said.

Outside the lunchroom after a bit of arguing a vote was held to see who would be the moderator for the wreck room and some how Axel's clone was voted as the moderator. "Okay. I am going with Aelita and Josh to launch the recovery program. You guys stay here and make sure Axel's clone stays out of trouble." Jeremy said walking towards the factory with Aelita and Josh. At the wreck room the clone was turning the key the wrong way to open it. "I think the locks broken." He said. "You turning it the wrong way chowder head." Jim said loudly.

At the factory in the lab. "Are you going to use the tower for the clone?" Aelita asked. "Yeah because it already has the real Axel's digital DNA." Jeremy said. "Want me to go in and make sure it runs smoothly?" Josh asked. "Sure just don't risk your own life of something goes wrong this time." Jeremy said setting up a virtualization for josh. Josh sent down to the scanners and was virtualized basiclly next to the tower. "Okay I am going to hide out in the tower." Josh said walking over to it and entering. "Work away." Josh said.

Back at the academy Jim was beating Odd at ping pong and then asked Axel to face him. "Axel can't play and be moderator at the same to e Jim." Yumi said. "Yeah I will face you." Ulrich said. "No I need someone of my caliber." Jim said. Then when they started the clone hit the ball and it hit Jim in the face. "Don't you know what ping pong is all about?" Jim asked. "No." The clone said. And Jim quickly made it to match point.

At the factory. "Okay launching the recovery program now." Jeremy said then a huge red error popped up. "Oh no. I hope it didn't put the tower off line." Jeremy said typing. "Josh what's it looking like in here?" Jeremy asked. "Not good the whole terminal is bugged up. And I can't seem to exit the tower." Josh said.

In the wreck Jim was about to win against the clone when he was able to hit the ball and then said "killer rachet Jim when I am thru with you they will being calling you broken rachet" "I bet you Jeremy just tweaked the program." Ulrich said and Yumi called up Jeremy "Jeremy he's worse then every." Yumi said. "I know the recovery program bugged some files in the tower and also Josh's identification card." Jeremy said typing.

On Lyoko Josh was typing away at the terminal before attempting to take over the tower and shutdown the recovery program. "Josh stop. You could really damage your self. Or even worse take on Axel's digital DNA." Jeremy said trying to stop Josh's take over. "Jeremy I can't Xana was already attacking the tower o am the only one that can protect it from him. As the transfer protocol for energy is all bugged up." Josh said trying to dig thru the data there and fix the bugged up files. "Jeremy I am going to Lyoko." Aelita said walking towards the elevator. "What all alone? I know Josh is there but he can't really help you if axel shows up." Jeremy said. "True but I have to try and get in the tower before Josh really hurts himself. Also try devirtualizing him if you can." Aelita said. "Okay and I already did the tower is so bugged up its blocking everything to do with it or anyone in it." Jeremy replied.

Back in the wreck room the clone froze up before jumping and Yumi and pushing here to the floor choking her. Jim ran at him to try and help Yumi but the clone jsut tossed him to the side. Ulrich took a chair and hit the clone causing it to become staticy. "Okay let's get the the factory quickly." Ulrich said running out of the room with Odd and Yumi.

Back on Lyoko inside the tower Josh was still trying to debug it. "Jeremy we have a small problem it's the towers whole permission codes that are bugged not even Aelita will be able to get in here. And I have tried hacking the tower myself I can't take it over Xana is just to strong." Josh said. "Aelita Josh says you can't get inside either so stay back a bit. Also it looks like you have company." Jeremy said as two crabs showed up. "Okay I will deal with them. Just send me a vehicle." Aelita said. "Okay one overwing coming right up." Jeremy said typing the overwing soon appearing as a wire mess then becoming solid. "Jeremy I am going try something alittle risky. I am going to try and overpower Xana for control. The risky part is considering you can't devirtualize me I have no idea what will happen when I use up all my energy." Josh said. "Josh don't do that. There's another way just give me sometime to debug it." Jeremy said. "Jeremy we don't have that kind of time." Josh said placing his hands on the terminal beginning use his own energy and take over the tower.

Back on earth the gang was running towards the manhole the clone right in there tail and gaining. "Split up then at least two of us with make it to the factory." Ulrich said going left. Odd ran to the right and Yumi went straight. The clone stopped and turned around running back towards the dorms. "Guys that's not good." Yumi yelled to Odd and Ulrich. "Your right I think he's going after Miley and Kylie." Odd said running after the clone.

Back at the factory Jeremy watched as Josh's life points went down as he used up his energy. "Aelita we have a huge problem, we might lose Josh.." Jeremy said. "What do you mean?" Aelita asked still fighting the monsters. "He did not listen to me and decide he was going to try hacking the tower back from Xana. Problem is if I can't devirtualize him now. What is to say he will when his life points hit zero." Jeremy said. "That's not good. See if you can transfer energy from sector five to Josh. Transferring to the tower might be bugged but we should be able to transfer it to him." Aelita said not exactly sure. "I will give it a try. I would give anything a try to not lose a member of this team." Jeremy said typing bring up the energy transfer program.

Back on campus the clone ran up the stairs into the girls dorm before busting thru Kylie's dorm door. As Odd rounded the corner a loud scream was heard as the clone grabbed Kylie around the neck and began to choke her. "Leave her alone." Odd said grabbing a book and smacking the clone over the head making it fall down all staticy. "Kylie we need to get to the factory." Odd said grabbing her hand pulling her out if the room towards Miley's room to make sure she was safe and to bring her too.

At the factory Yumi and Ulrich made it to the elevator and headed down to the lab. "Okay Jeremy can you give us a bit of a brief." Ulrich said. "Well Xana took over the tower I bugged up. And Josh is stuck in the tower. But he can't deactivate it because that's all bugged up. And now against everything I said Josh is being risky and trying to over power Xana to take over the tower. " Jeremy said. "So got a plan to deactivate it?" Yumi asked. "Well first I have to debug the files I messed up. But right now I am just trying to keep us from losing Josh." Jeremy said transferring more energy.

On Lyoko in the tower. "Josh you can't win this fight I am far more powerful then you." Xana said in Josh's head. "You won't win I won't let you." Josh said expelling more energy into the tower a green aura around the top of the tower forming as Josh slowly used his energy to block out xana's control. "Josh your not doing anything but destorying yourself so I do t have to." Xana said the tower turning red again red energy crackling off the terminal onto Josh slowly engulfing him. "Now be prepared to meet your doom." Xana said channeling all the energy Josh used to try and over power him right back at josh. The energy blasting him away from the terminal against the wall of the tower causing the whole tower to shake. Josh's body fell to to bottom of the tower motionless. "Jeremy something happened in the tower. The whole thing moved." Aelita said taking out the last crab before seeing Axel running from one and shooting it. "Jeremy it's Axel and he's fighting xana's monsters this might be our only chance." Aelita said flying down to him with the overwing.

In the lab Jeremy was frantically typing trying to debug the tower each time he tried he turned out to have failed. "Aelita it could be a trap and I can't contact Josh anymore." Jeremy said.

Back on Lyoko "Axel your back at last." Aelita said. "It good to see you to Aelita." Axel said his voice going from normal to a deep staticy voice. "Jeremy!" Aelita yelled as Axel knocked her off the overwing with a black mist and began to ride towards the edge.

In the lab. "Yumi , Ulrich get to the scanner room. Axel is trying to dump Aelita into the digital sea. So that is is virtualized forever just like her father." Jeremy said setting up there virtualizations. "I finally debugged it to where Aelita can deactivate it." Jeremy said.

At kadic Odd,Miley and Kylie were running from he clone going up towards the roof the clone not far behind. "Girls go I will try and hold him off." Odd said.

On Lyoko Aelita was out cold as Axel got near the edge with the overwing. "Aelita wake up!" Jeremy yelled into the mic just as Aelita woke up and rolled off the overwing and slided to a stop. Axel turned around and started after her just then a large bolder lifted up and hit the overwing sending Axel flying thru the air. Aelita ran towards the tower soon entering it to find Josh laying at the bottom. "Jeremy not good. Josh is just laying at the bottom of the tower motionless." Aelita said before going up to deactivate the tower.

"I am starting a return to the past." Jeremy said starting one. "Return. To the past now!" He said hitting the enter key.

The day started over and Josh was not wake jsut laying on his bed not moving. Jeremy woke up and called up the rest of the gang. "Guys we have a problem Josh did not wake up this morning." Jeremy said. They gang all assembled in there room. Miley had tears in her eyes watching Josh lay there not moving but alive.

End of chapter 33

Will Josh be okay after his risky discussion? How will Jeremy deal with the fact that he could not stop josh? Well you will find out in the next chapter!

As always please review.


	34. Chapter 34 - Overloaded

All OC's used are from forum/Code-Lyoko-RP-come-on/143511/ with permission.

Kylie is owned by PikachuNerdGirl

Miley is owned by PikachuNerdGirl

Axel is owned by Synt4x Logic

I don't own code lyoko.

Chapter 34 - Overloaded - Jeremy perspective (someone other than noone and Josh for once.)

Everyone was crowded in me and Josh room. "I don't know what's wrong with him. I would have to go back to the factory and analyze the quantum data from his devirtualization and also try and figure out what happened in the tower." I said. "Well then goto the factory we cover for you." Miley said to me almost demanding. "Okay, I will but what are we going to do about Josh if we leave him here they might find him and send him to the hospital." I said before adding. "And if they do that we would have a hard time getting him to the factory." "Then let's take him to the factory." Ulrich said as he lifted Josh off his bed. "Okay let's head out." I said opening my door and beginning the walk to the factory.

At the factory I sat down in my chair an began to work. "Okay let see what I can find." I said to myself as I began going over the data from Josh's devirtualization. After a while I stopped and put my head I to my hands. "I am not ever going to figure this out. And I let another member of the team down. First Axel not being able to devirtualize him because of bugs and now Josh." I mumbled just as the program I had running popped up with a green check mark. "Wait if that worked out then that means that I can recover the audio from within the tower." I said before starting the audio recovery program which soon finished. "Interesting." I said before calling up Aelita. "Jeremy to you have any news?" Aelita asked me. "Yeah I was able to recover the audio from the tower. Apparently Josh and Xana were arguing abit and the last words said were by Xana. Firstly saying Josh was not doing anything but destorying himself and lastly he said prepare to meet your doom." I said. "Oh god." Aelita said. "But I think I may have found out what happened when the tower moved. There was a huge influx of energy across every sector and from the network even towards the activated tower. I think Xana overloaded Josh." I said. "Wait but that means we just have to basiclly reset his code right?" Aelita asked. "I wish it was that simple. His codes perfectly fine. I think Xana overloaded Josh's AI." I added. "That can't be good." Aelita said. "It's not if I theorized this correctly if we don't correct the problem Josh's AI will basiclly be destroyed. So get the rest of the gang here as soon as possible." I responded.

(Back to third person for a while.)

At the factory the gang were all in the lab. "Okay so many a quick overview. Xana somehow overloaded Josh , to be more exact his AI. And if we can't some how unloaded it his AI will be destroyed in about an hour." Jeremy said. "Okay so what's the plan?" Ulrich asked. "Wells that's the small problem there not many ways to dissipate all the energy. Form studying the code I have access to it looks like it can only be dissipated by activating a tower or just giving it away. Neither of which Josh can do in his current state." Jeremy said. "What if you activate a tower and use a Spector to control him? As we know Spectors can control him on lyoko from when we lost the forest sector." Odd said. "Odd your a genius. I will activate a tower and begin doing so right now." Jeremy said. "Jeremy I want to go in and protect the tower your going to activate." Miley said "Okay just be safe we don't want to lose you before we bring back Josh." Jeremy said. "I will go too just in case we have to manually deactivate the tower." Aelita added.

"Okay Activating the tower." Jeremy said as a tower in the forest turned green. As a result a Spector left the controls and went into Josh's body. "Okay we know have control of Josh." Jeremy added before he began to virtualize Aelita and Miley then finally Josh. Josh landed on the ground last standing perfectly still. "Okay Jeremy work on getting Josh to a tower." Aelita said walking towards the tower Jeremy activated. "I was going to let you do that using the tower." Jeremy replied. "Okay well I will get started." Aelita said working on getting Josh to the tower. "I am going to go with Josh so that Xana can't devirtualize him." Miley said following Josh.

At the tower Aelita guided Josh up to the top of the tower and activated it. "Okay Jeremy it's going. Josh should be fine in no time." Aelita notified Jeremy "Great." He replied.

About 10 minuetes later a window popped up on the screen. "Oh shit. Aelita Xana is trying to take over the tower Josh is in. If he does he could reverse everything that we just did." Jeremy said. "Okay I will try and make Josh expel more energy to the tower. Soon he should be fine." Aelita said just before the console in the tower she was in began to spark and bug out. Soon Josh began to devirtualize. "JEREMY!" A loud scream was heard over Jeremy's headphones and Aelita began to devirtualize. Jeremy hurried down to the scanner room to find Josh slowly waking up and Aelita passed out groaning in pain. "Aelita. Aelita you okay?" Jeremy asked gently shaking her. "Jeremy?" Aelita said softly. "You okay?" Jeremy asked. "Yeah I think so. That really hurt." Aelita replied slowly trying to get up. Across the room Josh was slowly getting up holding his head. "What happened?" Josh said groaning in pain also. "Let's go up to the lab and I will explain everything." Jeremy said to Josh. When they reached the lab Jeremy devirtualized Miley. "Okay. Josh remember when you tried to deactivate the bugged up tower?" Jeremy asked. "Yeah it's a bit foggy but yeah." Josh replied. "Well Xana managed to overload you. We jsut managed to save you by using a Spector to make you activate a tower." Jeremy said. "No wonder I feel like shit." Josh said limping alittle. "Aelita what happened to you?" Jeremy asked. "Well the terminal began sparking and bugging out before i was forcefully devirtualized by Josh's AI. And it was very painful." She said holding onto Jeremy's chair.

End of chapter 34

Well what will the next chapter hold? Will Aelita be alright after basiclly being attacked by Josh's AI? Who knows. I don't know for sure.


	35. Chapter 35 - A New Ride

All OC's used are from forum/Code-Lyoko-RP-come-on/143511/ with permission.

Kylie is owned by PikachuNerdGirl

Miley is owned by PikachuNerdGirl

Axel is owned by Synt4x Logic

I don't own code lyoko.

Chapter 35 - A new ride. Third Person.

Over the next few days Aelita was still getting over the feeling of getting devirtualized like she was. But she and Jeremy were happily working on a new project. "So will you guys tell me what yous have been working on?" Josh said trying to see the screens. "Well you know how I detected energy from the network being used by Xana to over load you? We are working on a way for you guys to explore the digital sea safely. We have most of the code done other then the being protected from the digital sea part. But we are working on it." Jeremy said. "Interesting. Well if we go to sector five we !ight beable to figure out how Xana makes Axel survive it..." Josh said. "Yeah... I am just abit uneasy about going back to lyoko when you are." Aelita said remembering the pain. "Sorry... I really am." Josh said. "It's fine its not your fault". She said before going back to work.

Mean while Kylie and Miley were out exploring by themselves abit trying to get a bit closer considering they were basically twins. They were out exploring near the Hermitage. "Kylie I still feel so sorry for you." Miley said. "You lost Axel." She said "Please don't remind me." Kylie said starting to cry abit. "I am sorry." Miley said. "It's fine... Josh had the same feelings as me till they figured out how to get you back." Kylie said. "Oh." Miley said hugging her tightly. "It will be alright."

Back in Jeremy's room Josh was busy trying to help Aelita and Jeremy. "What if you use the same code from the sectors? If I recall the digital sea does not hurt them. Or maybe some sort of energy based shield? " Josh suggested. "The later could work." Jeremy said. "Plus it would offer protection from anything Xana has there." He added. "Okay. Well I am going to go see what's up with Miley and her sister." Josh said getting up to walk towards where they were going.

Soon Josh got there. "Hay Miley." Josh said walking up the her. Wrapping his arms around her and giving her a kiss. Miley smiled softly blushing. Kylie on the other hand began to cry more. "Kylie what's wrong?" Josh asked. "Seeing you two together jsut reminds me so much about me and Axel... And how much I miss him." She said crying. "I am so sorry." Josh said hugging her tightly.. "I am so sorry." "It's fine I guess." She replied. "We will save him I promise." Josh responded. "I know you guys will... But how long its going to take is the problem." She mumbled not crying any more. "Kylie it's going to be fine." Miley reassured her sister.

Back in Jeremy's room Aelita and Jeremy were sitting next to each other almost done with the sub. "Aelita I hope we can save Axel.. I feel so sorry for Kylie she most really miss him." Jeremy said. "So do I. I don't want to see any of us get hurt any more..." Aelita said "Jeremy. Do you like me?" Aelita added. "What do you mean. Of course I like you. Your a great friend." Jeremy replied. "No I mean do you like me more then a friend?" Aelita asked. Jeremy blushed a bit before saying "yes.." then giving her a kiss. Aelita gasped abit not expecting him to kiss her. Her face was bright red before Jeremy broke the kiss. "I think it's finally done. We should set it up. You want to call a meeting?" Jeremy asked. "Yeah sure i guess." Aelita said still blushing.

Later that day in the factory. "Okay guys we have great news." Jeremy said. "We have our sub mostly complete. All we need to do is run the core programs to build it." He added. "Okay ready Aelita?" Jeremy asked "yes. Now." Aelita said as they both hit the enter keys. A new structure began to form in sector five. "Okay the initial phase is started. In exactly 12 hours the next program will have to be ran or else the sub will collapse in on itself." Jeremy said. "I can stay and run that" Josh said smiling. "And I can stay and make sure he stays out of trouble." Miley said. The rest of the gang were sort of looking at each other wondering if there was some other motive for this decision. "Okay. The program is in this disk. Don't forget." Jeremy said. "And don't worry I will cover for you missing."

After everyone else left and onky Josh and Miley were at the factory Josh said "so Miley what's the plan to make Kylie feel better?" "I don't know. We could spend time with her. I just don't want her to be the way she is." Miley said before Josh have her a kiss. "I really love how much you care about you sister. Even if you are not a true sister to her." Josh said hugging her close o himself. Miley blushed softly. "Josh. Want to go take a trip to lyoko?" Miley asked. "Of course I do when would I ever turn down a chance to be with you." Josh replied. "I will start a delayed virtualization for us." Josh said setting it up before they both headed down to the scanner.

Josh and Miley soon were virtualized and fell to the ground of the forest sector. "It's good to be home." Josh said softly smiling. "So Miley what do you want to do first?" Josh asked. "Well we could try doing a little bit if a fight maybe. You know have some fun." Miley said grinning. "That could be fun I guess... I don't really like the idea of trying to hurt you but." Josh said. "Don't worry. If you devirtualize me so what. I will be fine." Miley said. "Okay. Ready?" Josh asked summoning his sword. "Yeah." Miley said before trying to ask him. Josh tried to use his sword to block the attach but got electrocuted anyways falling down. "That hurt." Josh said slowly standing back up before running right at her.

Mean while Xana was watching them thinking of his next attack. "If I take the scanners off line they could kill each other with out me having to do anything." He said to himself. "I could also go after there stupid little sub." He added. "I should do both kill two birds with one stone." Xana said deciding to activate a tower and taking the scanners off line.

Back with Josh and Miley, Josh swung his sword at Miley it making contact and her body sparking from the damage. "Josh that didn't feel right." Miley said right as Josh's sword hit her again knocking her down in pain. "Josh! There is something really wrong." She yelled. "You okay?" Josh said walking over to her. "No I really hurt. Which is not normal. I think Xana might be having some fun." She said. "Then let's go hunt for the tower.* Josh said as they began to look for it.

Xana sent Axel to attack the Sub along with some creepers.

Josh and Miley soon found the tower but it was guarded by four blocks. "Okay Miley just stay back I have a lot more life points then you." Josh said running at the blocks. Miley did not listen and followed him taking out one of the blocks before getting hit again falling to the ground in more pain. "Miley! I told you to stay back!" Josh yelled taking out the last of the blocks before deactivating the tower bringing the scanners back on line. At that moment a block shot Miley devirtualizing her. "Miley how is the sub doing?" Josh asked a little while later. "No good Axel is attacking it. You need to go defend it." She said just barely managing to bring up the transport for Josh.

Josh entered the transport and soon appeared in sector five. "Aelita and Jeremy really made this place nice." Josh said before running to the elevator and going to the hanger. "Hay Axel. " Josh yelled. Axel turned towards Josh firing off a few shots which Josh deflected. "You won't win. We are more powerful then your little gang." Axel yelled his voice distorted. "No you won't." Josh said jumping at him while he was distracted and stabbing him in the chest with his sword. "Miley bring me in please." Josh asked before slowly devirtualizing.

In the lab. "Miley move I need to run the program that time is Almost up." Josh said before launching the program.

End of chapter 35

Sorry for not updating much school is a pain.


End file.
